My Light
by LostHopeWolf
Summary: Existe una amenaza para la luz de este mundo. Cuando las penumbras lo absorben todo, ella deberá de buscar a aquel que la ayudara a eliminar la semilla de la oscuridad de una vez por todas. La princesa. El caballero. El oscuro. (Imagen por 2014-2016 ahaaha123)
1. Prologo

Disclaimer: **Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose y personajes recurrentes de esta historia pertenecen a SEGA.**

* * *

Este mundo guarda muchas historias. Historias que están destinadas a pasar de un momento a otro. Aquí, en este reino hay una historia peculiar. En un reino en donde la luz es el signo de su soberanía y regencia…la oscuridad puede amenazar. Hace mucho tiempo atrás que existe una profecía. En todos estos años no han definido un nombre. Algunos le llaman mito. Otros, el futuro.

 _El día en que las sombras devoren la luz del sol y la luna, la heredera de la luz deberá de buscar al caballero que sostendrá su espada y combatirá fieramente en contra del ser maldito, lleno de oscuridad. El caballero despertara la luz para erradicar las sombras de Everlite y junto con la heredera, traerá una era de paz y prosperidad a estas tierras._

 _Años de oscuridad y desesperación le esperara a estas tierras. El temor deberá de ser olvidado para lograr la victoria. Everlite verá la luz nuevamente…y con ella un nuevo amanecer._

He estado mucho tiempo en este palacio. Han ocurrido muchas cosas…y temo que mis acciones han detonado graves consecuencias que se avecinan a este lugar. El nacimiento de la primogénita ha sido un primer acontecimiento, que si bien llena al reino de emoción y alegría…solo hace que las palabras de la profecía cobren fuerza…pues en la línea al trono es la primera chica…sus antepasados, todos los reyes que ha tenido este reino…han sido varones.

He guardado algo…algo que me fue entregado después del nacimiento de ella. Algo que debe de ser destruido pero lastimosamente yo no lo puedo hacer. La única pregunta que me puedo hacer es ¿Cuándo ocurrirá?

Lo único que puedo hacer…para que este objeto maldito no sea encontrado…por nadie…ni siquiera por su dueño. Este aparecerá en el momento justo, en el momento exacto…en que sea atravesado por la espada de justicia y luz que portara el caballero.

Solo podemos esperar…que la profecía sea verdad…

Solo podemos esperar...que la luz no se deje extinguir por la oscuridad.


	2. Descenso

**Capítulo 1: Descenso**

La luz del día inunda las habitaciones y pasillos. Los jardines están llenos de vida. El fresco aire matinal.

-Hora del desayuno-escucho fuera de su puerta. Estaba colocando una diadema en su cabeza.

-Ya voy- aviso emocionada. Un vistazo antes de salir no estaría mal. Miro como su vestido cerúleo y blanco era perfecto en detalles. Ella no era de las personas que gustaban de vestir elegante, pero tenía que hacerlo de todas formas. Observo su rostro jovial, con una sonrisa traviesa ante el nuevo día que empezaba. El brillo de sus ojos demostraba la chispa de vida del reino, según decían.

Salió de la habitación. Saludo a la joven sirvienta fuera de esta. Empezó a caminar rumbo a las escaleras, seguida por la sirvienta. Finas columnas de mármol, un piso impecable, floreros y pinturas que decoraban las habitaciones, eran parte del castillo de Everlite, una nación pacífica y prospera en los últimos 300 años.

Everlite. Conocido como la gran nacion de luz, en donde todos sus habitantes vivian y trabajaban de manera provechosa, sin complicaciones. Everlite no tenia nacion enemiga, puesto que llevaba muy buenas relaciones con los reinos aledaños, ademas de poseer una guardia llena de soldados con habilidades de combate impecables.

La joven chica llego al comedor para compartir el desayuno con sus padres. El rey, un erizo jovial con bigote notable compartía una anécdota graciosa con su esposa, una joven eriza refinada con semblante suave. Ambos compartieron risas, las cuales fueron interrumpidas por el saludo de su hija.

-Buenos Días-dijo ella sentándose a la mesa

-Buenos días hija-saludo su padre

-Buenos días Amelia, ¿dormiste bien?-pregunto su madre

-Claro que si-dijo ella sonriente

Su padre rio. –Estaba contándole a tu madre la anécdota del paje que hizo un desastre durante el duelo de ayer-

-Oh padre-dijo la eriza sirviéndose algo de pan fresco recién horneado –Él pensó que papa le cortaría la cabeza o algo así-dijo a su madre

-El pobre chico estaba tan nervioso…-dijo el rey entre risas

-Pobre chico, Sven dime que hiciste algo por el-dijo la reina

-Lo felicite por haber hecho mucho más divertida la justa. No me había divertido así en años- dijo el rey terminando de reír.

Las mañanas siempre eran llenas de alegría y regocijo. Los reyes han hecho un gran trabajo cuidando al reino durante los últimos 25 años. La princesa gustaba de ver a sus padres llenos de vida. Esperaba que algún día ella conociese a alguien fiel, divertido y justo como su padre.

El desayuno paso rápido entre historias y risas. El rey debía de cumplir con sus obligaciones. La reina gustaba de cuidar sus jardines. La joven heredera simplemente fue hacia la habitación de la hechicera real. Gustaba de pasar tiempo con la gata anciana, pues siempre miraba uno que otro truco de magia que llamase su atención. Aprendía con ella uno que otro truco, después de todo la familia real de Everlite era conocida por su poder mágico inigualable e impecable.

-¿Ember?-dijo la eriza abriendo la puerta

-¡CIERRA LA PUERTA!- un grito agudo advirtió.

Amelia entro y cerró la puerta. Una gran cantidad de ranas con alas y aguijón saltaban por toda la habitación, estropeándolo todo.

-Sticks, ¿Qué son estas cosas?-dijo Amelia cubriéndose la cabeza.

-Bumblefrogs, si te pican te inyectaran un veneno sumamente peligroso que te paralizara para siempre…o hasta la hora del almuerzo-

-¿Y cómo se escaparon?-dijo la eriza

-Sticks dejo caer el frasco-dijo una gata purpura llegando con redes.

-¡Atrápenlas y que no escapen!-grito Sticks mientras tomaba una red y se lanzaba hacia la ranas.

Amelia observo como un par de ranas saltaban hacia ella, capturándolas en una burbuja luminosa. Poco a poco, las tres fueron atrapando las pestes voladoras, depositándolas en un jarrón de gran tamaño.

-26, 27, 28, 29…esas son todas-dijo Blaze cerrando el jarrón.

-¿QUE? NO, espera eran 30 bumblefrogs…-dijo algo alterada la tejón.

-Creo que la encontré-

Las 3 chicas observaron hacia atrás. Ahí se encontraba una gata anciana, muy parecida a Blaze, solo que tenía un ojo ciego y una rana en sus manos.

-Abre el jarrón Blaze-dijo la anciana. La joven gata abrió el jarrón. La anciana deposito a la rana en este.

-Sticks…será mejor deshacernos de las Bumblefrogs…-dijo la anciana molesta

-Pe-pero… ¿Qué hay del mensaje? Si las dejamos ir no nos darán más detalles-dijo Sticks

-¿Qué mensaje?-dijo la joven eriza rosa

-Mi lady, conoce muy bien a Sticks. Solo está siendo paranoica e intenta llamar la atención-dijo Blaze

-¿QUE? ¿A quién llamas paranoica?-

-Basta ya-interrumpió la anciana. –Blaze y Lady Amelia, iremos al jardín Este. Sticks, tu estas encargada de recibir el mensaje, sin hacer más desastres… ¿entendido?-

-Si señora- respondieron Blaze y Sticks al unísono.

-Bien, andando-

La joven gata y la eriza salieron de la habitación, la anciana las siguió cerrando la puerta.

-Muy bien, más vale que me digan todo lo que saben-dijo Sticks amenazando al jarrón que contenía los bumblefrogs.

El jardín Este era bastante amplio. Este jardín era utilizado para pruebas de arquería, esgrima, una justa o cualquier evento de práctica.

-Bien Blaze, empecemos-dijo la anciana colocándose al otro extremo de donde se encontraba su nieta.

Amelia se quedó a lo lejos observando como daba inicio un pequeño duelo de magia entre ellas. Ember era una gran hechicera. Blaze era su aprendiz. Los problemas surgieron cuando la madre de Blaze cayó enferma y murió. Ember decidió nombrar a Sticks, un par de años mayor que Blaze, como su hechicera asistente. Blaze se sintió desplazada, pues la anciana siempre se empeñaba en recordarle su puesto como aprendiz. Incluso a ella le causaba curiosidad esa decisión…nunca vio a Sticks lanzando ningún hechizo y si…había tenido uno que otro episodio paranoico pero no es su culpa. Ember la encontró abandonada en uno de sus tantos viajes. Tal vez un evento del pasado causo que ella fuese así.

Ya había pasado el mediodía. Blaze seguía empeñada en seguir dando la batalla para demostrarle a su abuela que era una digna hechicera y no más una aprendiz. Amelia observó como después del mediodía, las nubes empezaban poco a poco a nublar el cielo…acontecimiento muy extraño que solo podía ocurrir en otoño o invierno…¿Pero en verano? ¿En Everlite? Un reino conocido por la cálida y brillante luz en cada uno de sus días.

-¡EMBER! ¡EMBER!-

Sticks llego corriendo a donde se encontraban las hechiceras.

-Blaze, Basta. Considéralo un descanso-dijo la anciana. A regañadientes, la gata se retiró del área destinada a la batalla, acompañando a la princesa.

-Has mejorado bastante-dijo la princesa brindándole ánimos

-Gracias. Pero parece que mi abuela sigue sin notarlo-dijo la gata molesta

-Claro que sí. Después de todo algún día tu tomaras su lugar como hechicera real-

-Si no le concede a Sticks el privilegio primero-dijo Blaze rodando los ojos

-Oh vamos, veras que no será así-dijo la eriza

-¿Hoy?-dijo la anciana temerosa-¿E-estas segura?-

-Los bumblefrogs no mienten… ¿Qué pasara ahora?-dijo Sticks en vos baja

-Sticks…necesito que me hagas un favor…-

-Lo que sea…-

-Bien…escucha…-La anciana empezó a murmurar cosas a la tejon, quien escuchaba atentamente sus palabras.

-¿De que estarán hablando?-pregunto Amelia

-¿Del secreto de las ranas? No lo sé…es algo tedioso estar con Sticks-dijo la gata desinteresada. Observaron como Sticks corría de nuevo hacia el palacio. Observaron como Ember de acercaba hacia ellas.

-¿Termino el descanso?-pregunto Blaze

-Termino la sesión-dijo la anciana algo seria –Tengo una audiencia con el rey-dicho esto se retiró del jardín.

Blaze se levantó.- Iré a descansar-

-Si…es lo mejor-dijo Amelia –Yo creo que iré a comer algo-

Blaze hizo una reverencia y se dirigió al palacio. Amelia observo hacia el cielo. Las nubes estaban aglomerándose. Un frio recorría su espalda. Un presentimiento la invadió. Decidió entrar al palacio y buscar a su madre. Las sirvientas le dijeron que la reina estaba en una audiencia en la sala del trono. Recordó como Ember lo había mencionado anteriormente. Se dirigió a la sala del trono, sin embargo los guardias detuvieron su paso, diciendo que la audiencia era privada y que ella no podía ingresar. Decidió esperar, puesto que su padre era alguien quien siempre iba al grano. Sin embargo, el tiempo transcurría y la audiencia no había finalizado. Estaba anocheciendo. Amelia cenó sola. Regreso a la sala del trono y después de una hora, el rey, sus altos mandos militares, Ember y su madre salieron.

-¿Amelia querida que haces aquí?-pregunto su madre

-¿Por qué prohibieron mi entrada a la audiencia?-

-Porque la audiencia solo era una agrupación militar y ya-dijo el rey Sven

-Ustedes no son así…-dijo Amelia algo desconfiada.

-Amelia, acompáñame al comedor, tengo mucha hambre-dijo la reina colocándose a su lado

Ambas erizas caminaron hacia el comedor.

-¿Ember…estas segura de todo esto?-pregunto Sven viendo a su hija

-Si su majestad-respondió la gata con tristeza

La madre de Amelia cenaba lentamente. Había un silencio sepulcral. Amelia observaba a su madre.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa madre?-

-Nada hija ¿Por qué tu pregunta?-dijo la reina con una ligera curva en sus labios intentando formar una sonrisa…pero la preocupación era notable.

-¿Acaso…la guerra se avecina?-

Silencio. –Algo así…aun…no estamos seguros…-dijo la reina

-¿Y porque no hablar de eso conmigo?-dijo la joven eriza

-Tu padre no quería preocuparte con detalles-

Amelia guardo silencio. Algo ocurría. Y no se trataba de una simple guerrilla.

-Recuerdas…cuando venciste a tu maestro de esgrima…-dijo su madre riendo

-Si-

-Fuiste tan habilidosa. Tan elegante. Tan ágil. Al inicio detestaba la idea que aprendieses a usar la espada, pero tú y tu padre estaban fascinados con la idea. Al final…me encanto verte pelear-

-¿Por qué traes ese recuerdo?-dijo Amelia

-No lo sé-dijo su madre perdida en sus pensamientos

Después de acompañar a su madre a cenar, ambas se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones. No intercambiaron ninguna palabra, más que "Buenas Noches". Amelia ni siquiera cambio su ropa y se recostó en su cama. Intentaba descansar pero miles de pensamientos no la dejaban. Quería saber que ocurría. Sus padres no se lo dirían. Podía sentir como todo el castillo estaba ajetreado. Decidió ir a ver a Ember… tal vez ella podría revelar algo.

Al llegar a la puerta de la hechicera toco 2 veces. La puerta se abrió sola y entro.

-¿Ember?-

-¿no deberías estar descansando?-pregunto la anciana

-No cuando sé que me ocultan algo-dijo Amelia -¿Qué sucede?-

-Eres muy curiosa…-

-¿Dónde está Sticks? ¿No debería de estar contigo?-pregunto Amelia inconforme

-Amelia ¿Quieres saber lo que ocurre?-

-Dime-

-Recuerdas la profecía de Everlite-dijo la anciana de la manera mas seria posible

Amelia se quedó callada. Por supuesto que la recordaba.

-Ember…no me digas que…-

Fue interrumpida. El castillo tembló. Miro como libros caían de la mesa de Ember.

-Ha iniciado…-dijo la anciana

-¿Ha iniciado?-dijo Amelia sin entender. Ember tomo la mano de Amelia.

-Vamos, sígueme-dijo la anciana jalándola, corriendo hacia el pasillo.

-Ember…espera…mis padres-decía Amelia mientras corría con Ember. Llegaron al establo en donde un caballo estaba ensillado y listo.

-Tienes que huir y ocultarte Amelia-

-Ember-dijo ella con pequeñas lágrimas-¿Esto es la profecía?-

-Sal de aquí ahora…huye hacia el pueblo y no regreses hasta encontrar al caballero que derrotara al oscuro-

-¿Pero que pasara contigo? ¿Qué pasara con mis padres?-

Los temblores en el castillo aumentaban. Horribles chillidos y gruñidos se escuchaban. Escalofríos recorrían hasta el último rincón del castillo.

-Amelia…regresa hasta que encuentres al caballero…solo él y tú podrán liberar a Everlite de la oscuridad que la invade-

Amelia se colocó una túnica café que Ember le estaba entregando, cubriendo su cabeza con la capucha de la túnica. Entrego una espada envuelta en una tela café. Subió al caballo.

-¿Cómo lo encontrare? ¿Cómo estaré segura de quien es el caballero?-

-He recibido una visión de él... a la luz de la luna después que un destello rojo impacte, el caballero blande su espada ante una emboscada oscura. Sus ojos reflejan la naturaleza del bosque. Su espada, aunque es vieja, guarda heridas y batallas ocultas. Escucharas los latidos de un guerrero dormido. El guarda un poder único.-

-Ember…yo…esto no…-dijo Amelia. Un ruido la distrajo. Una especie de caballeros sombríos llegó hasta ellas. -¡EMBER!-

-¡SAL DE AQUÍ YA!-dijo Ember mientras empezaba a pelear con ellos. Un muro de fuego empezó a rodear el establo. El trote del caballo tomo velocidad, escapando de las llamas que lentamente se levantaban para perder de vista a la hechicera que las provocaba.

La noche era fría. Los gritos de dolor y agonía se escuchaban en el castillo. El cabalgar de un caballo se escuchó en las ventanas del palacio invadido…pero al parecer fue ignorado. Amelia huyó.

* * *

El frío empieza a cubrir todo. Las sombras empiezan a acechar. Un destello rojo aparece.

 **Capítulo 2: Despertar**


	3. Despertar

Saludos y me alegro de saber que hay interés por la historia ( C': siiii). Está historia es un reto total para mi y ustedes mis queridos lectores son los que me ayudan a ver si está cumple con expectativas y es llamativo con sus reviews, favoritos o follows, o si simplemente es una historia que no logra llamar la atención :I Igual aproveche tener tiempo libre para actualizar rapido c:

Créanme que cuando estaba planeando la historia, planeando los capítulos, los personajes, las decisiones...hacía miles de borrones, empezaba de nuevo y se repetía el ciclo...hasta que digamos logre crear estos capítulos que se alguna manera resultaron la versión final que me parecía aceptables. Admito que estos primero capítulos serán algo sencillos y aburridos, pero les prometo que la historia irá tomando un rumbo aventurero a medida que avance. También desde ahorita estoy advirtiendo que tendrá ciertas escenas explicitas...pero supongo que me tocará advertirles en los capítulos que toquen.

Agradezco sus reviews, favs, follows, galletas y cartas de amenazas (bueno, eso ultimo no ._. ) en fin, eso me ayuda a compartirles esta historia C:

Respecto a parejas, me mantendré solo con una pareja en esta historia lastimosamente (y supongo que todos saben cual es ¬w¬). Digamos que tenía intenciones de poner otras parejas...pero eso iba a cambiar dramáticamente la historia y mejor lo dejaba así. Uno de mis futuros proyectos serán con otras parejas para no quedarme estancada con el Sonamy :p Bueno sin mas que decir...disfruten

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Despertar** **  
**

* * *

El caballo cabalgaba de manera que trataba de dejar atrás el palacio real. Los gritos de desesperación y rugidos se dejaron de escuchar a un par de kilómetros lejos del palacio. A cierta distancia, Amelia detuvo su marcha. Volteo a ver lo que una vez fue su hogar y el centro del reino más poderoso y pacifico conocido. Las sombras estaban consumiendo el edificio. A pesar de estar a la lejanía del palacio, los escalofríos subían por su espalda, tratándole de transmitir lo que ocurría: La oscuridad estaba sometiendo a la luz.

Su padre era un increíble espadachín. Poseía habilidades que demostraban la estrecha y fuerte relación de la familia real con la luz. Podía ser llamada magia, pero ese poder, el poder de la familia real de Everlite iba mucho más allá de lo que imaginaban. ¿Acaso…acaso él no iba a poder hacerle frente a lo que sea que estuviese comandando esas sombras lúgubres que invadieron el castillo? Escucho unos rugidos proviniendo del palacio. Miro como criaturas salían del palacio. Corriendo, volando, arrastrándose, extendiéndose hacia el reino. Emprendió marcha nuevamente. Debía de salir de ahí. Debía de cumplir con la obligación impuesta por la profecía que existía desde muchos años atrás.

Imágenes se cruzaban en su mente. Su madre gritando de terror. Algunas de sus sirvientes con ojos vacíos sin vida. Su madre en el suelo, gravemente herida. Su padre peleando con un ser siniestro. El rey Sven aún se mantenía en pie. Amelia y el guardaban una conexión especial, uno de los tantos dones de la familia real.

Las bestias oscuras se acercaban donde ella se encontraba.

El rey blandía su espada, haciendo una herida a su enemigo.

Eran criaturas aladas.

El rey usaba sus poderes para alejar las sombras y acercarse con su espada hacia el enemigo.

Hace rato que Amelia cabalgaba a las orillas del río. Las bestias aun le seguían, acercándose peligrosamente. Apretó las riendas. Ella no era una damisela en peligro. Amelia salto del caballo.

Su padre pregunto el nombre de aquel que oso invadir el castillo.

La joven revelo la espada que le había sido entregada. Una fina espada que reflejaba la luz de la luna, de estilo templario, con el símbolo real en ella. Su diseño hacía que la espada pareciese más un adorno que arma…pero estaba en manos de ella. Dos gárgolas oscuras de gran tamaño, con garras y colmillos pronunciados se acercaron a ella. Ella grito para dar inicio a la batalla.

Más imágenes venían a su mente. Una risa estrepitosa se escuchó en la sala de trono. _"Yo soy la oscuridad que estuvo reprimida en tu reino. Yo he venido a proclamar el control total de estas tierras. Yo soy absoluto. Yo soy Mephiles"_

Peleo. Peleo contra el par de bestias malditas, engendros de aquel llamado Mephiles. Su padre no había sido vencido. Ella tampoco.

Otra imagen vino a su mente. Su padre eliminando con luz los ataques sombríos del oscuro. _"Este trono jamás te pertenecerá y te aseguro que tu muerte es inminente"_ Mephiles reía hilarante ante los comentarios del rey.

Ya había acabado con uno. Ahora solo le faltaba el otro.

" _Yo te aseguro…que no dejare siquiera tus cenizas"_ Las sombras estaban tomando mayor potencia. Aunque Sven demostraba una gran habilidad de combate…esta no fue suficiente. Mephiles logro atravesarlo justamente en el pecho, acabando con la vida del rey de estas tierras. Esto no fue suficiente, pues de la esapada se despidieron miles de espinas negras hacia exterior, destruyendo completamente al rey Sven.

Había terminado de pelear con la gárgola, cayendo esta en pedazos, inerte en la tierra. La eriza cayo de rodillas, clavando la espada en el suelo, abrazándose a sí misma. Su padre había sido atravesado por las sombras. Después de eso, las imágenes en el salón del trono se había extinto. Lagrimas se crearon en su rostro, pero ella no tenía control de estas. Miraba el suelo, absorta de todo lo que la rodeaba. Aquel palacio, en donde nació, donde creció, donde fue feliz, ahora estaba lleno de cadáveres que habían sufrido una muerte siniestra y agonizante. Ahora sabía porque la profecía se refería a este personaje como "El Oscuro". Este ser tenía un poder abominable…un poder maldito que ha vencido a la luz. Se detuvo a pensar… ¿Cómo es que un simple caballero podría vencer a este ser? Qué tal si… ¿qué tal si la profecía no era cierta?

El relinchar del caballo, su único compañero, la despertó de su trance. Más criaturas venían en camino. Se levantó, tomo la espada y monto el caballo. Debía de encontrarlo. Debía de buscar al caballero. Debía de buscar al único que sería capaz de enfrentarse al maldito asesino lúgubre que posiblemente en estos momentos, haría de las suyas para esparcir la noticia de que Everlite tenía…un nuevo gobernante.

Las sombras empezaron a consumir Everlite. El amanecer cada día era más y más tenue. A cada pueblo que estaba dentro de los dominios de Everlite, un número de guardias fieles servidores de aquel que usurpó el trono empezaron a anunciar y controlar a todos los habitantes de estas tierras. Algunos lograron escapar a reinos vecinos. Algunos no contaron con tanta suerte. Los reinos que circundantes levantaron sus defensas para evitar problemas con Everlite y quien sea que estuviese en el trono. Bestias oscuras invadieron los densos bosques de Everlite, para así evitar que los aldeanos preparasen una insurrección en contra del nuevo rey. Everlite cada día oscurecía más y más. Las esperanzas de los aldeanos se extinguían lentamente, tratando de vivir con la cabeza baja en la vida monótona y vacía para no enfurecer a los seguidores de Mephiles. El señor de la oscuridad, Lord Mephiles sabía que había acabado con la vida de los gobernantes, sin embargo, la heredera al trono no se encontraba entre los cadáveres. Él sabía esto, sin embargo no era de su preocupación…después de todo han pasado 5 años desde la toma del castillo. Sea como sea…pronto ella se reuniría con su familia.

-De los 14 pueblos que conformaban Everlite, 5 han sido completamente destruidos. 4 han sido sometidos a castigos. Los otros 5 restantes sufren de falta de recursos, teniendo una gran parte de la población en crisis y muriendo lentamente-dijo un coyote mientras examinaba su tarro de cerveza

-Es algo triste…pero es mejor mantener la cabeza gacha que perderla con los verdugos de Lord Mephiles ¿No lo crees?-dijo un oso polar, limpiando un tarro, vestido con un delantal.

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón-Dijo el coyote dando un último trago a su tarro. –Pero…es curioso lo que mencionan algunos…-

-¿Qué?- dijo el oso mientras servía una cerveza a un cliente al final de la barra

-Dicen que hay personas que lograron escapar del palacio real…incluyendo la hija del rey Sven-

El tabernero rió un poco y dejo que el viajero terminase la historia.

-Algunos dicen que ella huyó al reino de Kheridas y se casó con el hijo de un noble…-dijo el coyote levantando su tarro. El oso lo tomo rellenándolo.

-¿Y qué dice el resto?-

El coyote y el oso voltearon a ver hacia la derecha. A tres asientos de distancia se encontraba una joven con túnica café y un tarro de cerveza frente a ella.

El coyote sonrió –Dicen que la han visto, ayudando a algunos aldeanos. Creen que está viva y que en el momento exacto luchara contra Mephiles-

-Que idiotez-dijo ella mientras tomaba cerveza y colocaba el tarro vacío en la barra. –No sabía que las esperanzas seguían vivas acá…-

-Oye yo solo estoy contando lo que escuche…-dijo el zorro mientras recibía su tarro lleno.

-¿Quieres otra o ya estas ebria?-dijo el oso retirando el tarro

-Sirve otro…-dijo ella desinteresada

-Ponlo a mi cuenta-dijo el coyote riendo-Dime, ¿tú que crees?-

-¿Sobre qué?-respondió ella

-Sobre la princesa…-dijo el chico

El tabernero colocó el tarro de cerveza frente a ella. –Mephiles eliminó a la familia real, incluyéndola- dijo tomando un trago de la bebida espumosa.

-Entonces pensamos igual linda-dijo el coyote sonriente

-¿Quieren saber algo?- dijo el tabernero llamando la atención de ambos –Ella aún está viva…-

-Bark ¿Te está afectando servir las bebidas?-dijo el coyote riendo hilarante

-Oh no, para nada. Pero ella aún sigue con vida…-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto la chica

-Vean hacia afuera-dijo el oso señalando a la ventana -¿Qué ven?-

-¿Arboles?-menciono el coyote algo aburrido

-Luz-dijo el tabernero –He escuchado que hace mucho tiempo atrás, Everlite no poseía luz alguna. La familia real fue quien trajo la luz del sol y la luna a estas tierras…-

-Oh Bark, eso es tierno…-dijo el coyote riendo

-Oye amigo, todos no aferramos a algo. Tú estás aferrado a tus estafas a los aldeanos-

-Y tú a un cuento de niños. Y dime ¿Eso significa que si ella estuviese muerta no tendríamos ni luz del sol ni el brillo de la luna? Son astros gigantes por Chaos…hasta donde sé el cielo oscurecido es porque Mephiles quiere oscuridad en el reino y ya-

-Tú mismo lo dijiste. Lo que ha oscurecido Everlite son las nubes negras de Mephiles…el brillo de la luz del día y la noche persisten-dijo el tabernero

La chica se separó de la barra.

-Oye oye, ¿A dónde vas nena?-dijo el zorro

-He dejado el dinero en la barra…así que no me molestes- dijo la chica cortante empezando a caminar. Su marcha fue interrumpida por el coyote, quien sujetaba su brazo firmemente.

-Oh vamos…apenas estábamos empezando…-dijo el ejerciendo más fuerza

-¡Clay! Déjala en paz-dijo el tabernero lanzando una toalla hacia el coyote.

La chica se liberó del agarre. El coyote vio 2 esmeraldas brillantes que provenían de la túnica. La chica estaba dispuesta a hacerlo pagar por su arrogancia, moviendo su mano hacia su cintura.

-Muy bien, basta ya, no quiero peleas en mi bar-dijo Bark interrumpiéndolos

-Tsk tienes agallas pimpollo-dijo el coyote sonriendo –Fue un gusto conocerte- dijo mientras caminaba a la salida.

Al verlo salir ella se relajó y dejo salir un suspiro. Planeaba salir de igual manera.

-Así que…la odias…-dijo el oso haciendo que ella detuviese su marcha.

-¿Eh?-respondió ella dándose la vuelta.

-Hablar de la princesa… ¿no te gusta eh?- dijo el oso siguiendo la conversación

-Cometí un error al involucrarme en la conversación…-dijo ella

-Es una taberna…-dijo el oso riendo-Eso es normal-

-¿Aun…sigues creyendo en la princesa?-dijo ella acercándose a la barra lentamente

-Muchos aquí…creen que el sol volverá a brillar para ellos…pero otros solo se aprovechan de las miserias de los demás…como Clay por ejemplo-

-¿Y que pasa…si ella no puede?...Han pasado 3 años ya y ella no ha hecho absolutamente nada por el reino-

-Entonces si crees que ella está viva…-

-Yo no…-

-Deberías de cuidar lo que dices- dijo el oso dándole una sonrisa que inspiraba confianza. Ella se sonrojo. El tabernero continuo -Si el reino se diese cuenta que está viva se levantaría en armas contra las bestias de Mephiles. Ella también debe sentirse pérdida con esta niebla…-

El silencio irrumpió entre ellos.

-Todos… ¿nos aferramos a algo?-dijo ella con duda

-¿A que estas aferrada tú?-

Ella se dirigió a la puerta –Estoy aferrada…a las palabras de una anciana-

-¿Te ha llevado a algún lugar?-

-No-

-Entonces ¿Te sientes pérdida?-

-Tal vez-

-Entonces es hora de cambiar. Aférrate a la voluntad que viene de aquí-dijo señalando el tabernero señalando el centro de su pecho –no de aquí- dijo mientras señalaba sus orejas

-¿Qué?-

–Las palabras se las lleva el viento, lo que hay en tu interior no-

Ella dio una última mirada al tabernero que intentaba aconsejarla.

-Buena suerte en tu viaje-dijo el saludando desde la barra.

Salió de la taberna. La noche era fría. La luz de la luna era tenue. La chica camino por un pueblo casi fantasma. Mientras caminaba observo como una anciana caminaba con un pequeño al lado. Ambos fueron detenidos por un grupo sospechoso.

-Dinos anciana… ¿Qué hace alguien como tu…a estas horas…aquí?-

-Disculpe usted, no buscamos problemas. Solo buscamos un lugar donde dormir-

-Muy tarde abuela, ya los encontraste-

La banda de rufianes empezó a reir.

-Déjenos en paz, torpes-dijo el pequeño pateando a uno de los chicos.

-Maldito Mocoso…-dijo sacando un cuchillo

La chica estaba lista para sacar su espada y darles una paliza. Sin embargo, parece que alguien se le adelanto.

-¿En serio? ¿Una Anciana?-

La eriza busco de dónde provenía la voz.

-¿Ahora qué?- dijo el que parecía el líder de los bandidos -¿Por qué no das la cara sabandija?-

-¿En serio quieres que dé la cara?-dijo la voz misteriosa

La chica estaba intrigada. Era un grupo de 7 trúhanes ¿Y un solo chico planeaba vencerlos?

-Bien, entonces la anciana y el chico pagaran el precio-grito un erizo esmeralda acercando el cuchillo

Una ventisca impetuosa hizo que la chica tratara de cubrir sus ojos. Uno a uno los tipos fueron apartados y golpeados bruscamente. La joven observo algo llamativo…un destello rojizo. Cuando el viento ceso ella busco al responsable de la ventisca, mas sin embargo observo a la pandilla inconsciente en el piso y a la anciana y el pequeño fuertemente abrazados. Aquel destello rojizo había desaparecido. Se dirigió cerca de la anciana y el pequeño.

-¿Se encuentran bien?-pregunto la chica

-Claro, muchas gracias por preguntar jovencita-respondió la anciana

La chica miro a la pandilla inconsciente aun.

-Sera mejor salir de aquí antes que recuperen la conciencia, por favor síganme- dijo la chica invitando a la anciana y a su pequeño acompañante.

* * *

Una espada que refleja el brillo de la luna. Una emboscada nocturna. Una sonrisa llena de confianza.

 **Capítulo 3: Ignición**


	4. Ignición

Yyyyy...les traigo noticias uwu estoy trabajando en mi página de Facebook (está empezando no me juzguen) Obviamente estoy iniciando con esto y pues espero que mas adelante se vuelva un proyecto mayor. Así que decidí compartir las buenas noticias con un capitulo super adelantado de este fic. Espero lo disfruten! Les dejo con el link en mi perfil por si le quieren clickear Me Gusta

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Ignición**

En una humilde habitación de madera con una pequeña cama, una vieja mesa de roble que portaba una tetera y dos tazas humildes, unas candelas y algunas sobras era donde se encontraban. La luz tenue de la luna se reflejaba por la ventana.

-Ya se durmió-dijo la anciana viendo al pequeño descansar en la cama. –Muchas gracias por ayudarnos jovencita-

-Yo solo estoy dándoles albergue…yo no fui quien se encargó de la pandilla- dijo la joven sentada en una pequeña mesa, contemplando las candelas.

-Eso lo sé-dijo la anciana caminando hacia ella. –Fue el Rayo Rojo-

-¿El Rayo Rojo?-pregunto la chica

-Si. Una leyenda que recorre por todo Everlite, pero que hoy ha dejado de ser un mito-

-Cuénteme sobre el-dijo la chica intrigada

-Bien veamos…-dijo la anciana tomando asiento –En estos tiempos difíciles, en donde la guardia negra abusa de manera egoísta de los pobres aldeanos de este reino surge la leyenda de un guerrero que protege a los aldeanos de las fechorías de los malhechores partidarios de Lord Mephiles-

-Un guerrero…-dijo la eriza para sí misma

-Nadie sabe su verdadero nombre, es por eso que lo llaman el Rayo Rojo. Algunos piensan que es una especie de espíritu protector, pero otros que dicen haberlo visto más de cerca, aseguran que es un joven guerrero que desenvaina su espada para acabar con las bestias oscuras-

-¿Él se mantiene en este pueblo?-

-Oh no. Hasta donde he escuchado, el solo visita los pueblos de vez en cuando. Es una suerte que el haya estado aquí en el momento justo-

-Entonces… ¿No tiene idea de cómo encontrarlo?-

-¿Estás buscando al Rayo Rojo?-pregunto la anciana extrañada

-Bueno…me resulta muy interesante su historia-dijo ella intentando que fluyera la conversación

-Dicen que él vive en el denso bosque de Algawood. Se le ha visto ayudar a muchos aldeanos que cruzan este, además de encargarse de tropas de los soldados de la guardia negra-

¿Algawood? Algawood era una conexión de bosques. De 5 bosques que se encontraban dentro del territorio de Everlite. Debido a que todos estos se terminaban conectando unos con otros, decidieron bautizarlo como el gran bosque de Algawood. Everlite era un reino muy peculiar. A las fronteras se encontraban verdes prados. A cierta distancia de estos prados, se formaban los pueblos y viviendas. De las viviendas seguía el bosque de Algawood, el cual rodeaba de manera significativa gran parte del reino, llegando finalmente al palacio real.

-Entiendo…-dijo la chica, viendo como la anciana tomaba una taza caliente de té, previamente preparado por ella.

-Es una bendición que el luche por los que no podemos…-dijo la anciana con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Así parece…-dijo la chica pensativa y algo apagada. La conversación estaba muriendo, así que la chica tomo un respiro y continúo.

-Y ¿él es su nieto?-

-Sí, así es-

-¿Cuál es su historia?-pregunto la chica

-Antes vivíamos todos juntos. Mi hija, su esposo, él y yo. Cuando Lord Mephiles tomo el control, mi yerno se fue a pelear con otros rebeldes…sin embargo nunca regreso. Con todos los problemas políticos, mi hija trabajaba el doble para llevar el pan a la mesa. Con los impuestos perdimos la casa en donde vivíamos. Mi hija trabajaba extenuantemente para conseguir alojamiento y comida. Un día, mientras ella volvía a casa, completamente exhausta y desorbitante, un carruaje de los caballeros negros paso y…-la anciana hizo una pausa. Un silencio mortal se hizo presente entre ambas.

-Yo también perdí a mi familia- dijo la chica

-Estos tiempos son muy difíciles. Mi nieto y yo vagamos y buscamos ayuda. La gente nos da limosnas de una u otra ocasión…es tan penoso…-dijo la anciana con la voz quebrada.

-No se sienta mal. No permita que quebranten su espíritu-dijo la chica tomando la mano de la anciana

La anciana sonrió. –Confío en que la luz podrá vencer a la oscuridad-miro hacia su nieto quien aún descansaba –Ambos confiamos…-dijo ella feliz.

La chica se sintió algo nerviosa. –Será mejor que descanse anciana… -

-Oh pero… ¿Qué hay de ti?-dijo la anciana preocupada

-No se preocupe por eso. Tome una siesta durante el día, no estoy cansada y tengo mucha energía-

-Pero…-

La joven coloco su mano en la espalda de la anciana. Esta levanto la vista y observo el rostro de la chica: una joven eriza de ojos verdes que le mostraba una sonrisa pura y sincera. –Mañana será un nuevo día-

La anciana se dirigió a la cama para recostarse al lado del pequeño. La eriza apago las velas dejando la habitación en penumbras.

La tenue luz del sol se asomaba lentamente por la ventana. Estaba amaneciendo. El frío de la noche aun no desaparecía y es que con la niebla que cubría a Everlite lentamente se extinguía el calor que el sol irradiaba. La anciana se despertó, solo para ver al pequeño comer con la joven eriza rosa.

-¡Que rico!-decía el pequeño de unos 4 años tal vez

-Me alegro que te guste-dijo la eriza rosa

-Buenos días-dijo la anciana uniéndose a ellos

-Buenos días-contestaron ambos

-Abuela, abuela ¡Amy me dio jugo de naranja y estaba muy rico!-

-¿Amy?-dijo la anciana

-Así es- dijo la chica sonriente -¿Por qué no desayuna?-dijo la chica invitando a la anciana a sentarse.

Luego de compartir una mañana juntos. El pequeño se quedó jugando dentro de casa, mientras la eriza y la anciana estaban en la puerta.

-Con este dinero será suficiente para que puedan comprar alimento…el tabernero les ayudara con precios muy favorables…-dijo la joven eriza ofreciendo un pequeño saco a la anciana.

-Oh no…no puedo aceptar eso-dijo la anciana. La chica tomo su mano mientras colocaba el saco en la palma de la anciana.

-Por favor…insisto…-

La anciana abrió el saco para ver su contenido. –Oh por Chaos…Oh por Chaos…esto es demasiado…-

Amy rió –No lo aceptare de regreso-

-¿Po-porque haces esto? ¿Co-como es que tú?-

-Vendí algunas de mis cosas e hice un par de trabajos…pero sé que le será más útil a usted que a mí…-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-dijo la anciana con duda

-Yo…creo que es hora de hacer algo que tenía que hacer hace mucho tiempo atrás…-

-¿Y por eso me dejas todo tu dinero?- dijo la anciana exaltada

-No. También le dejo la casa-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Yo debo emprender un viaje. Sé que la casa no es mucho pero al menos es un techo donde vivir…-

-Esto… ¿Es una especie de broma o algo así?-dijo la anciana mientras lagrimas brotaban de su rostro

-No lo es…-dijo la eriza –Quiero que usted y Scotch tengan seguridad…y creo que esta es la mejor manera de hacerlo-

La anciana y la chica compartieron palabras de despedida, así como un abrazo lleno de gratitud y alegría. La anciana agradecida por la generosidad sin límites de la chica. La chica agradecida por haberle ayudado a reencontrar su objetivo. La chica partió hacia el bosque de Algawood, en donde según las advertencias de la anciana, las bestias retorcidas de Mephiles así como su guardia negra le hacían la vida imposible a los viajeros.

-Abuela, ¿Dónde está Amy?-

-Ella…fue a buscar a alguien muy importante-

-¿A quién?-

-Al Rayo Rojo…-

Cada paso que daba la llenaba de tantas emociones. Sentía tristeza, por los recuerdos que le venían a su mente. Sentía curiosidad, por la leyenda que representaba el rayo rojo. Aun recordaba las últimas palabras de Ember…sobre el caballero de la profecía…aquel que podría enfrentarse a Mephiles de una manera u otra. Siguió su camino por el bosque, esperando encontrarse con él en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, el tiempo pasaba y no había rastros de él. Se detuvo al ver una caravana de comerciantes, con quienes compartió un momento. Compro algo de comida y los comerciantes le mencionaron sobre cómo habían sido ayudados hace unos días atrás por el misterioso Rayo Rojo. Oh, sin duda esto despertaba el interés y la emoción de la eriza. Emprendió marcha nuevamente, despidiéndose de los comerciantes. Vio como el sol, lentamente avanzaba hacia el oeste, intentándose ocultar para dar paso a la noche. La luna lentamente fue despertándose, posando en el firmamento oscuro, intentando iluminar el bosque oscuro. Amy caminaba con esperanzas de encontrar al destello rojizo de la noche anterior. Un ruido llamo su atención. Atrás de ella, posiblemente, se acercaban caballeros de la guardia negra. Amy aligero el paso, sin embargo un pie en falso en una rama seca alerto a los caballeros, quienes inmediatamente corrieron hacia ella.

La eriza avanzaba torpemente en tremenda oscuridad, hasta que llego a un claro que se iluminaba por la luna y que los arboles no opacaban su brillo. Los caballeros llegaron al mismo lugar intentando rodear y bloquear el paso de la chica. Allí se encontraba ella con 15 guardias rodeándola.

-¿A dónde te diriges?-pregunto con vos lúgubre uno

Ella no contesto. Movió su mano hacia su cintura, en donde se encontraba su espada envainada.

-¿No piensas contestar?-

Y no tenía por qué hacerlo. Esa escoria traidora pronto se tragaría sus palabras.

-No nos dejas otras opción…-Los guardias mostraron sus lanzas y espadas, listos para atrapar a la chica. El viento tomo fuerzas. Amy sintió un escalofrío. La luna llena, en su máxima plenitud, mostro como un destello rojizo aparecía con una espada para colocarse justo frente a la eriza, listo para pelear contra la ola de caballeros negros.

 _A la luz de la luna después que un destello rojo impacte, el caballero blande su espada ante una emboscada oscura._

El guerrero con túnica roja dio un salto atacando a aquel que dirigía a los caballeros, el que había osado levantar la voz a la eriza. Los demás al verlo, cambiaron de objetivo. Ese maldito fanfarrón caería ante ellos. El guerrero era hábil. Se movía con una velocidad impresionante, con la que burlaba a sus enemigos y asestaba golpes mortales. La espada que blandía se mantenía firme, dirigiendo castigo a los caballeros del oscuro. Y aunque el choque de los metales era inminente en ese campo de batalla, lo único que la chica podía escuchar era un latido rápido y lleno de adrenalina. No era su corazón. Y aunque su propio corazón estuviese latiendo con emoción de ver semejante batalla, los latidos que escuchaba no eran los de ella. No. Eran de un corazón que batallaba y tenía miles de luchas guardadas en su interior...

¿Acaso estaba delirando? Miro como el guerrero terminaba su trabajo, eliminando al último caballero oscuro. Las palabras de Ember hicieron eco en se mente.

 _Sus ojos reflejan la naturaleza del bosque. Su espada, aunque es vieja, guarda heridas y batallas ocultas. Escucharas los latidos de un caballero dormido. El guarda un poder único._

Los latidos que había escuchado anteriormente, lentamente desaparecían. Se abrazó a sí misma y no era por el frio. Rayo Rojo guardo su espada. Y camino lentamente hacia ella. Cada paso que daba hacía que ella sintiese su estómago tan pesado como si hubiese devorado una armería entera.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-

Su voz. Era tosca y firme. Escalofríos recorrieron su espalda al escucharlo hablar. La visión de Ember…todo estaba ocurriendo.

-Eres tu…-salió temerosamente de sus labios

-¿Qué?-respondió el chico confundido

Levanto su rostro para ver a aquel que tenía el destino de todo un reino en sus manos. Sus ojos verdes no le quitaban la vista de encima. Ella tomo fuerzas para iniciar lo que sería la salvación para todo su reino…y para ella.

* * *

Una chica delirante. Un chico libre. Un hacha manchada con sangre inocente.

 **Capítulo 4: Ayuda.**


	5. Ayuda

**Holaaa a todos! Les traigo este nuevo capítulo y hay algo especial que quiero anunciar:**

 **Quiero pedir disculpas a todos los usuarios que colocaban reviews sin tener cuenta, debido a que me acabo de dar cuenta de que Fanfiction por "default" dejaba estos reviews moderados y los eliminaba 36 horas despues D: Soy relativamente nueva en FF y no sabía de esto y me di cuenta revisando muchas configuraciones de aca. Así que todos aquellos que dejaban reviews sin tener cuenta de FF o "Guests Reviews" como le denomina este sitio, mis mas sinceras disculpas. Dejenme decirles que los Reviews los valoro demasiado (muchisimo) y deseo haberme dado cuenta de este error muchisimo antes TT-TT Me disculpo una y mil veces. Así que este capitulo va dirigido especialmente a todos ustedes (espero les guste :D)**

 **Ahora que he cambiado la configuración pueden comentar absolutamente lo que quieran (Saludos, comentarios, amenazas de muerte TTwTT) lo que se les venga a la cabeza. Me gusta leer muchisimo los reviews pues me ayudan a la inspiración y actualización de la historia y con mucha pena FF seguro borro muchos Guest Reviews que no pude leer TT-TT y me duele demasiado, pues así como disfrutan la historia yo disfruto de sus comentarios.**

 **Una y mil veces más me disculpo con ustedes! Admito que este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos nwn Disfruten la historia!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Ayuda**

Levanto su rostro para ver a aquel que tenía el destino de todo un reino en sus manos. Sus ojos verdes no le quitaban la vista de encima. Ella tomo fuerzas para iniciar lo que sería la salvación para todo su reino…y para ella.

-oye tú, ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto algo arrogante el erizo nuevamente

Ella se levantó lentamente –Si- contesto mientras en su interior había un manojo de nervios.

Ni siquiera ella lo entendía. Sentía como el chico la examinaba. Vio como los caballeros de la guardia negra ahora yacían sin vida a su alrededor. Este desconocido se hizo cargo de ellos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Observo como con su espada atacaba de manera constante a los enemigos. Sin duda una hazaña remarcable. El chico dio media vuelta ¿Acaso desaparecería? No. Al fin lo había encontrado, no debía dejarlo ir.

-Espera-dijo estirando su mano hacia el para evitar que él se fuera del lugar.

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo el algo desafiante.

-Yo…te estaba buscando…-dijo ella con evidencia de nervios

-¿Buscándome a mí?- dijo el mientras desenvainaba su espada -¿Para qué?-

Ella observo la espada vieja con algunas vendas en su manco. La hoja tenía ligeras imperfecciones. Para ser una espada vieja, hacía un muy buen trabajo encargándose de caballeros negros.

-Yo…necesito hablarte de algo importante…-

-Tsk- dijo el mientras la veía a los ojos. Ahora, gracias a la luz de la luna ella lo veía mejor. Era un erizo azul, con púas hacia atrás y los mismos ojos verdes penetrantes, que de alguna extraña manera carecían de vida –Habla entonces-

" _Soy la princesa de Everlite y tú eres el caballero destinado a salvar el reino_ " Pensándolo bien, no tenía ni idea de cómo transmitirle esa información.

-Necesito tu ayuda…-

-¿Para qué?-

-Yo…también peleo para defender a los aldeanos…y yo…-

-La respuesta es no-

¿Hablaba en serio? ¿Acaso…él tenía la más mínima idea?

-¿Qué?-contesto ella desorbitada

-Ya estoy harto de escuchar a los rebeldes pedirme que me una a ellos…-dijo mientras guardaba su espada –Solo que esta vez me sorprende que no vengan en grupo y envíen a una niña…-

-¿Qué? No. No no no no no. Yo no pertenezco a los rebeldes. Yo estoy sola. Yo…la verdad es que yo…-

-Una chica sola en Algawood… si querías morir, podías haberte suicidado en el pueblo-

-No estas entiendo…Yo soy…-

-Una tonta-

-No-

-¿Débil?-

-NO- sin duda, este erizo colmaba su paciencia

-Oh…entonces ya se-dijo el erizo guardando su espada –Eres una chica que quiere ser la damisela en peligro…-empezó a reír de la nada –Eso te convierte en algo peor- dijo mientras seguía riendo hilarantemente

Se acabó. La chica saco su espada rápidamente apuntando hacia el cuello del chico.

-Yo no soy…una damisela en peligro-dijo ella desafiante

El erizo dejo de reír y cambio su semblante a uno serio –Si piensas que conseguirás una recompensa conmigo niña…estás muy…muy equivocada-dijo el erizo de manera siniestra

-No quiero una maldita recompensa-dijo ella manteniendo su espada –Quiero que me escuches-

El erizo no dijo nada y la vio a los ojos nuevamente. Sus verdes ojos tenían una especie de chispa a punto de extinguirse. No sabía quién era ella y sin duda, no era una chica tonta…al menos sabía cómo sujetar una espada…y no cualquier espada…esa espada era demasiado elegante para estar en las manos de una simple chica.

-Entonces habla…-dijo el secamente

Ella tomo aire. Era ahora o nunca. –Mi nombre es Amelia Elizabeth Rose…yo soy la heredera de Everlite y te he estado buscando a ti Rayo Rojo…quiero que tu…te conviertas en el caballero que librara a Everlite de las sombras- retiro la espada y la guardo. El chico no había dicho nada. Aun intercambiaban miradas. Esperaba que las palabras hayan sido lo suficientemente claras.

-He viajado por todas estas tierras una y otra vez…pero sin duda…este es el disparate más estúpido que haya escuchado-dijo el chico sin emoción alguna –Estas completamente loca así que lárgate de aquí porque no me molestare en ayudarte otra vez…ahora estarás a tu suerte…su majestad-hizo una reverencia burlesca y se dio media vuelta. No pensaba quedarse ahí para escuchar más disparates de una chica idiota. Empezó a caminar y al haber dado su décimo paso escucho un ruido. Giro la cabeza para ver de qué se trataba y era la misma eriza loca tirada en el piso. No le dio importancia y siguió caminando. Cuando estaba a punto de dejar el claro para introducirse a la densidad de Algawood el erizo miro nuevamente hacia donde se encontraba la eriza teatral. Yacía en el piso aun. Seguramente alguno de los guardias le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza para sacarles absurdas palabras y ahora se encontraba inconsciente.

-o-

Abrió los ojos lentamente. Se encontraba en el bosque de Algawood. Había una fogata a su lado. ¿Cómo rayos había llegado ahí? Trato lentamente de recordar los sucesos ocurridos. La emboscada. Rayo Rojo salvándola y burlándose de ella. Oh sin duda eso solo la hacía sentir tanta rabia en su interior. Por un momento creyó ver como la visión de Ember cobraba vida ante sus ojos pero solo resulto ser un idiota. ¿Cómo alguien como él podría tener el destino de Everlite en sus manos?

-Maldita Escoria…-dijo ella entre dientes.

-Bonita manera de dar gracias…-

Sus orejas se tensaron. ¿Podía ser? Oh no, tenía que ser una broma.

-Creí que me dejarías a mi suerte-dijo ella molesta

-A los locos no hay que tratarlos así…fue mi error…-dijo él mientras se sentaba al otro lado de la fogata.

-Yo…no estoy loca-

-¿Princesa de Everlite? ¿Te gusta interpretar un cadáver?-

Miro como las llamas consumían la madera. No hubo respuesta alguna.

-¿De dónde sacaste la espada?-pregunto el chico

Ella dirigió su vista hacia él.

-Es una espada muy fina si me lo preguntas…ganarías muy buen oro…-dijo él sin quitarle los ojos al arma de la chica.

-Es mi espada-dijo ella sin ánimos.

-Si te cuesta dar las gracias, puedes solucionarlo dándome esa espada…después de todo a ti no te sirve-

-¡Esta es mi espada!-dijo ella totalmente molesta –Y si la quieres, me las quitaras de mis manos sin vida-

El erizo saco su espada. –Tsk, eso se puede arreglar- dijo amenazante.

-¿Qué clase de héroe eres tú?-

-¿Héroe? Oh por…no me vengas con eso…yo no soy un héroe-

-Todos te conocen como un salvador-

El erizo rio. –Cuando le daba una paliza a los soldados de la familia real era un revoltoso…una escoria…ahora que sigo dándoles palizas a esos imbéciles me consideran un héroe-

-Las cosas son muy diferentes-

-¿Cómo? Lo único diferente es el nuevo idiota en el trono-

-La guardia de Everlite guarda la nobleza y lealtad a su pueblo-

-La guardia de Everlite simplemente castigaba a quienes no cumplían con sus impuestos y siguen haciendo lo mismo-

La eriza callo al ver como el erizo había contestado de manera alterada. Sus soldados no eran así. Ella conocía a la verdadera guardia real de Everlite. Ellos ya no daban castigo injusto a los aldeanos…al menos…eso creía.

-Antes todos me llamaban demonio y ¿ahora soy un salvador? Everlite está lleno de hipócritas, empezando por la familia real-

-Callate-

-El rey Sven solo se ocupaba del palacio y daba la espalda a su reino-

-No es cierto-

-La única diferencia de Sven y Mephiles, es que Mephiles aunque los haga sufrir, si tiene los ojos puestos en todo Everlite-

-CIERRA LA MALDITA BOCA-grito ella

El erizo se detuvo. Miro la expresión de odio y furia de la chica y sintió como la tierra temblaba levemente. Lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos.

-Mi padre velaba por su pueblo y no le importaba si quiera los impuestos. Ayudaba a muchos de los aldeanos que carecían de empleo, comida o un hogar-

¿Esta chica hablaba en serio? ¿Su padre? Estaba sin duda llevando su papel de "princesa" muy lejos.

-Como sea, no discutiré con alguien que no está cuerda-

Ella apretó sus puños. Estaba a punto de perder los estribos con ese erizo. Pero…no podía hacerlo. Si las palabras Ember eran ciertas…si su encuentro fue igual a estas…en 5 años que ella estuvo vagando, ocultándose y buscando…al fin lo había encontrado…

-Escucha "princesa", si necesitas un "caballero" puedo llevarte a Kershya…estoy seguro que podrás encontrar algo ahí-dijo el erizo mientras apagaba la fogata. La luz de la luna apenas los iluminaba, dejando ver una penumbra de ambos, al menos para saber

La eriza observo al chico, como se sentaba nuevamente, arregostándose a un árbol.

-Tu no lo ent…-

-Buscas a un chico que pelee por los ideales de este reino...y ese no soy yo-dijo el erizo

-tu no crees…que yo soy la princesa… ¿Verdad?-dijo ella en voz baja, tomando su espada guardada en su funda.

El erizo la escucho. Su voz era temblorosa, posiblemente por el llanto.

-Yo no tengo una princesa-

En todos los años que ella vago por el reino nunca se había sentido tan destruida como en este momento. Miro al guerrero. Era una especie de sombra vacía de sentimientos cubierta por una túnica roja.

-Entonces tu lealtad no está con Everlite…-dijo ella

-Al único al que le soy leal es al viento…-dijo el

Lo que hace unos minutos fue asombro y alegría ahora era tristeza y decepción.

-Descansa de una vez…o esta vez te dejare sola en el bosque y no me arrepentiré-dijo el erizo molesto.

La chica coloco la espada en el suelo y se acostó sobre ella. Ember jamás había fallado en sus visiones…pero…ya estaba harta…y juzgando por la intensidad de las nieblas negras…pronto Everlite estaría bajo el control total de Mephiles…para siempre. Cerró sus ojos y decidió descansar de una vez por todas.

Sintió débiles patadas en su espalda. Abrió los ojos lentamente. El bosque estaba ligeramente más claro. Ya era de día. Vio hacia atrás para ver al erizo azul con la túnica roja.

-Una patada más y te iba a dejar aquí- dijo el erizo –Vamos muévete, cuanto antes lleguemos a Kershya mejor-

La eriza se levantó. Tomo su funda y la ajusto a su cintura.

-¿Quieres escuchar un consejo?-

La chica se sorprendió. Después de todo el ajetreo de ayer… ¿ahora sería más amigable?

-Habla-

-No finjas un desmayo nunca…no importa lo que quieras conseguir…tienes suerte que no haya sido un pervertido, de lo contrario me hubiese aprovechado de ti y te hubiese despojado de tus cosas-dijo él completamente serio.

-Yo…no lo fingí-

-¿Y así pensaste entrar a Algawood?-dijo el erizo molesto. ¿Estaba reclamándole?

-¿Estas preocupado por mí?-dijo la chica

-No es preocupación-dijo el erizo molesto caminando hacia delante –Simplemente estoy sorprendido hasta dónde puede llegar la estupidez de una chica por un simple delirio-

No supo como pero los arboles a su alrededor se partieron a la mitad. Las aves salieron volando despavoridas por tan repentino y misterioso acontecimiento. El erizo busco rápidamente, para ver si se trataba de uno de los demonios del tirano de Everlite. Vio a la chica con una mirada llena de odio hacia él, sin inmutarse...

-¿Qué demonios?-dijo el chico al ver que no había absolutamente nada alrededor de ellos.

La chica camino a su lado – Vamos muévete, cuanto antes lleguemos a Kershya mejor- dijo ella con una sonrisa retorcida.

El erizo vio como ella seguía caminando. Inspecciono el área una vez más y la vio nuevamente…no sabía a ciencia cierta que ocurrió pero decidió mantener la boca cerrada durante su trayecto hacia Kershya.

Caminaron media mañana hasta llegar a Kershya. Ella mantuvo un semblante serio. El aun pensaba en cómo rayos 12 árboles se partieron a la mitad simultáneamente. Al llegar al pueblo, vieron como la gente corría hacia la plaza del pueblo.

-¿Qué sucede?-dijo ella preocupada

-Probablemente la guardia negra haciendo de las suyas-dijo el avanzando

Al llegar a la plaza de la ciudad, observaron una mesa vieja y sucia, una canasta en el piso justo frente a esta, a un aldeano con las manos atadas, un aristócrata, la guardia oscura y a un verdugo que cargaba con un hacha manchada de sangre.

-El siguiente caso es Mighty the Armadillo: se le acusa de alta traición al reino por ocultar y ayudar a escapar a un grupo de rebeldes…el castigo ante esto es la muerte-dijo el aristócrata, partidario de Mephiles, mientras el verdugo coloco al aldeano de rodillas colocando su cabeza en la mesa –Que esto sirva de lección para todos aquellos que van en contra de Lord Mephiles…-

El erizo azul estaba a punto de lanzarse a intervenir…pero un golpe atinado a su estómago lo hizo arrodillarse del dolor. Se trataba de la chica. Coloco sus manos en el estómago y la vio correr hacia el centro de la plaza.

-¿Buscan a un rebelde?-dijo la eriza llamando la atención.

-Una escoria rebelde-dijo el aristócrata –mátenla- los guardias obedecieron a la orden, dirigiéndose hacia la chica. Esta desenvaino su espada y en unos minutos hizo que 2 de los guardias cayeran ante ella –Atáquenla inútiles- más guardias se acercaron hacia ella. El verdugo decidió primero acabar con el aldeano y después ayudar a exterminar a la rebelde. La chica noto esto. Cuando los guardias corrieron hacia ella, ella realizo un salto hábil, esquivándolos. Todos buscaron a la chica. El erizo que estaba recuperando el aire busco donde estaba…se encontraba justo detrás del verdugo, cuyos brazos fueron cortados, cayendo al suelo con el hacha. Los guardias estaban petrificados. Ella se levantó y apunto hacia ellos.

-MATENLA- gritaba el aristócrata

Los guardias corrieron hacia ella. Los aldeanos corrieron al ver que la situación se tornaba peligrosa, algunos cuantos se quedaron viendo el espectáculo, entre ellos el erizo que aun recuperaba el aire.

Los guardias corrieron y ella, de manera grácil, ágil y fina acabo uno por uno con su espada, esquivando sus ataques. " _Así que ese era su haz bajo la manga"_ pensó el erizo. Sin duda…jamás había visto a alguien pelear así…y menos a una chica. Esquivaba, saltaba, atinaba y tomaba distancia…era como ver a un lirio danzando en el viento mientras gotas carmín no lograban mancharlo. Quedaban 3 guardias más. Y entonces ocurrió algo interesante ella movió sus manos ligeramente y luego hizo un corte al aire con su espada. Los soldados…quienes se encontraban a cierta distancia de ella fueron terriblemente empujados, chocando con casas y tiendas de la plaza.

Sin duda todos estaban asombrados…pero el erizo noto algo que los demás no pudieron ver. Luz. Luz que había salido de las manos de la chica, atinando serios cortes a los soldados…tanto que fragmentaron las armaduras metálicas de estos, hiriéndolos mortalmente…y fue en estos momentos que todo sonido desapareció…toda persona desapareció…estaban ahí ella y el…el tiempo se volvió lento…escucho un leve latido…que crecía lentamente en sus oídos…él no había quitado su vista de ella. Ella dirigió su mirada hacia él. Estaban en un espacio en blanco. El no entendía que estaba pasando… y entonces las palabras de ella resonaron en su mente como un eco " _Mi nombre es Amelia Elizabeth Rose…yo soy la heredera de Everlite y te he estado buscando a ti Rayo Rojo…quiero que tu…te conviertas en el caballero que librara a Everlite de las sombras"_ Sintió un escalofrío en su espalda. Siguió escuchando esos latidos…pero no provenían de su corazón. Ese no era su corazón latiendo. Sintió como el tiempo lentamente regresaba a la normalidad. Estaban de nuevo en la plaza. La gente estaba sorprendida.

-Pe-pe-pero…no…-el aristócrata decidió salir corriendo pero choco con lo que parecía una pared invisible o al menos eso miraban todos excepto el erizo azul…quien miro como una estela de luz apareció ante él. Vio como la chica apuntaba con su espada hacia el aristócrata.

-Tu eres un partidario de Mephiles…-dijo ella seria

-Por favor, no me haga daño, solo…solo cumplía ordenes-dijo arrodillándose pidiendo perdón.

La chica camino lentamente hacia él. Lo vio con desprecio. Guardo su espada. –Que Kershya se encargue de tu castigo-dijo en voz alta haciendo que los aldeanos se asombraran. Los más fuertes empezaron a correr y golpearlo a más no poder. Pronto una muchedumbre estaba sobre él. La chica se dio la vuelta y liberó a aldeano que iba a cumplir su condena.

-Mu-muchísimas gracias…-dijo el con lágrimas arrodillándose ante ella.

Ella se agacho –Gracias a ti por ayudar a los rebeldes y creer en Everlite-dijo ella ofreciendo su mano. El Armadillo se levantó con la ayuda de la chica.

-¡Padre!-grito una pequeña, corriendo con su madre hacia el armadillo, abrazándolo.

-¿Qui-quien eres tú?-pregunto con lágrimas el aldeano

-Nadie importante…-dijo ella dándole una sonrisa.

Entonces el la observo…y al parecer la reconoció.

-Usted es…-

La eriza hizo una mueca de silencio. –Everlite será libre…luchare para lograrlo…hasta el final-

-Larga vida a usted-dijo el aldeano

Amy sintió como alguien tomaba su mano bruscamente. Se trataba de Rayo Rojo.

-Hay que irnos de aquí, ya-dijo el

-Pero…-

-Ahora…-demando el erizo

-Les deseo mucha suerte, por favor cuídense- dijo ella despidiéndose rápidamente de los aldeanos.

-Mucha suerte a usted también- grito el armadillo.

Ella no se opuso en ningún momento. El erizo simplemente la jalaba para ambos introducirse nuevamente en el bosque.

* * *

Una fugitiva de la luz. Un maldito cazador. El chico no es un héroe.

 **Capítulo 5: Sigilo.**


	6. Sigilo

Les traigo el nuevo capitulo!

Para Mara: Si pude leer el comentario que colocaste en el capitulo 4. Lo que pasa es que cuando me comentaste yo ya habia cambiado la configuracion de Fan Fiction. Y creeme que me alegra mucho que te guste la historia. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo!

Y no solo a ella, sino a todos ustedes :) Como dije la vez anterior: Así como ustedes disfrutan la historia yo disfruto leyendo sus comentarios al respecto. Espero les guste este capitulo y mientras mas reviews me lleguen al correo creo que me apurare a tener el proximo capitulo el viernes. Disfruten mis muy queridos lectores! Los dejo con la historia.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Sigilo.**

Estaba atardeciendo. Se encontraban en la profundidad del bosque y no se habían detenido en ningún momento. Si bien el trayecto no era la gran cosa, ella se sentía cansada. El erizo se detuvo al fin. Ella decidió permanecer en silencio. Quería ver la reacción del erizo, escuchar las palabras que salieran de su boca.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto el molesto

-¿Qué fue que?-

El erizo se dio vuelta para observarla.

-¿Eres una especie de bruja o algo así?-

-¿Por qué? ¿Por saber usar la espada?-

-La luz con la que atacaste a los soldados…-

-Soy la hija de Sven… ¿Puedes atar cabos o te ayudo?-

-No puede…-el erizo se detuvo. Recordó el espacio en blanco…en el que solo estaban ellos 2…acaso ella también lo había provocado.

-La familia real de Everlite, los verdaderos herederos del trono poseen la bendición de la luz…-dijo ella mientras se sentaba y fingía estar molesta. Sin embargo, estaba satisfecha…al fin el bruto estaba abriendo los ojos… y el cansancio la estaba invadiendo.

-Los arboles…-

Ella le sonrió –Así es, fui yo. Estaba reteniéndome de no hacerte lo mismo a ti…no debí desquitarme con los arboles-

Esta chica se estaba tornando algo siniestra. Si en realidad ella era princesa de Everlite…

-Ahora que al parecer crees en que soy la princesa, me gustaría que consideres en brindarme tu ayuda…como caballero…si es que puedes…-

El erizo no contesto. Su semblante cambio por uno más oscuro. Saco su espada. Rio tenebrosamente.

-Tú…tú no sabes cuánto odio les tengo a todos aquellos de clase alta…especialmente a la familia real-

La eriza no hizo nada. Solo examino al erizo quien dirigió su espada de manera peligrosa hacia ella.

-Antes de la invasión de Mephiles ya existía la corrupción en las tropas del reino…atacaban a inocentes por pura diversión…la clase alta ignoraba esto…mientras tú y tu maldita familia estaban en el palacio…tienes ideas de cuántas vidas fueron perdidas por puro capricho de tus soldados-

La eriza le vio. Su mirada no era amenazante. Su mirada no transmitía molestia. Vio sus ojos llenos de compasión y paciencia.

-Hace tiempo atrás, llegaron rumores al palacio de que algunos guardias eran estrictos con los aldeanos. Mi padre, ordeno a todos los jefes militares que todos los soldados de la guardia de Everlite debían apegarse al protocolo. Un día visitábamos el pueblo de Thalke. Mi padre observo como un anciano perdía su negocio. El anciano hablo con uno de los guardias y estos lo trataron de manera injusta. Mi padre sentía empatía con cada uno de los habitantes de su reino. Así que se puso del lado del anciano, golpeando al soldado. Al darse cuenta que se trataba del rey ellos explicaron que el anciano tenía un año de atraso con sus impuestos y que el castigo era la horca. Mi padre castigo a los soldados en el calabozo y creo una ley para que los más ancianos no pagasen impuesto alguno. Ese día…compartimos una cena humilde con el anciano…- La chica se detuvo.

Ella levanto su mano. El erizo se puso alerta. Ella simplemente coloco la mano en su espada. Ahí estaba el latido misterioso nuevamente… el mismo latido que había escuchado en la plaza del pueblo. –Mi padre me enseño a tratar a todos por igual, me enseño que el buen juicio era la manera de mantener la paz en el reino…creíamos…que esos eran los únicos guardias que no seguían las reglas y al parecer nos equivocamos…-dijo ella

Su mano temblaba. Podía acabar con la vida de esa chica de una estocada…pero no podía hacerlo. Sus propios latidos eran rápidos e inseguros…pero los latidos que él estaba escuchando…eran lentos y estaban llenos de clemencia y calidez.

-Aun no me has dicho tu verdadero nombre…-dijo ella con su suave sonrisa

¿Acaso…esto era parte de su magia retorcida? Porque sentía que debía obedecerla sin rechistar…

-Maurice-dijo el sin dejarla de ver a los ojos, atontado, sin saber lo que había salido de sus labios

-Maurice…-dijo ella mientras examinaba su espada. Una espada con muchos años, muchas batallas, muchos encuentros y muchos recuerdos evidenciados por el mango y su hoja. Ella cerró sus ojos, guardando aun la suave sonrisa.

-Maurice…yo he visto muchas cosas desde el día que Mephiles invadió esta tierra. Hubo un tiempo en que perdí las esperanzas…creí que este reino estaría condenado…pero la perseverancia de los aldeanos me ha hecho seguir vagando por estas tierras hasta encontrar al caballero de la profecía…aquel que eliminaría las sombras que nos invaden…y al fin te encontré-

No podía mover ninguna parte de su cuerpo. No podía quitarle la vista de encima. Esta chica…no era normal. Sentía escalofríos correr por su cuerpo. Pero…él no tenía miedo. De hecho, cuando la chica empezó a hablar era como si una llave se hubiese insertado en un candado oxidado que guardase algo muy importante.

-Quiero que Everlite resurja de las cenizas. Quiero que la gente ya no tenga miedo. Quiero que todos sean felices…pero solo lo lograre si tú me ayudas…-dijo ella soltando la espada.

El erizo reacciono, como si hubiese despertado de un mal sueño. Guardo su espada y vio a la chica, quien al parecer esperaba respuesta.

-Ya te lo dije…yo no soy un héroe…-dijo el con tono de molestia

-Maurice…-dijo ella en voz baja

-NO ME LLAMES ASÍ-dijo el alterado

-¿Entonces cómo te puedo decir?-dijo ella en voz baja, con tono cansado en su voz.

El erizo no contesto.

-Iré a buscar leña…-dijo el mientras se marchaba de ahí.

La chica vio como el partía. Una vez que ya no lo observaba, ella soltó un suspiro y su respiración se volvió agitada. Estaba anocheciendo. La luz de la luna cada día era más débil.

-Creo…que me pase-dijo ella viendo la palma de su mano

El erizo pateaba una que otra rama que encontraba. ¿Qué rayos había pasado ahí atrás? ¿Cómo rayos él le dio el nombre que había dejado atrás hace mucho tiempo atrás? Esa maldita chica era una bruja, eso era lo más seguro. Si cree que con ese discurso lo había convencido estaba muy equivocada. No tenía por qué seguir las reglas de una chica como ella. No…lo mejor era dejarla por su cuenta…después de todo ella podía defenderse. Suspiró. Recordó lo ocurrido en Kershya. La gente la miraba con admiración. Y entonces recordó como en todos los pueblos por los que vagaba la gente corría con los rumores de crear una resistencia, de pelear por la libertad de Everlite…de buscar a la heredera que decían haberla visto escapar del palacio. Tontos. Entonces el sintió algo extraño en su interior. Recordó los latidos lentos que había escuchado previamente…suaves y rítmicos que lo llenaban de calidez…quería escucharlos otra vez pero…no, que locuras estaba pensando.

-Maldita-dijo el en voz baja para sí mismo.

Ella estaba cansada. Como si hubiese corrido por todo el palacio sin descansar por 3 días. Esperaba el regreso del erizo para poder descansar. Paso el tiempo y el erizo no regresaba. Trataba de no cerrar sus ojos hasta que el regresara. Pero… ¿Y qué tal si no lo hacía? ¿Qué tal si ya se había largado de ahí? Miro como unos leños caían frente a ella. Él había regresado. Se sentó para encender la fogata. Ella no dijo nada. Cuando el fuego inicio, ninguno de los 2 intercambiaron palabras. Miraban como las llamas consumían a los leños.

-Mau…digo Rayo Rojo-dijo ella en voz baja

-¿Qué quieres?-

-¿Tienes hambre?-dijo ella mientras buscaba en una pequeña bolsa unos bizcochos que había comprado el mismo día que se había encontrado con él. Ella comió uno y ofreció la bolsa al chico.

-Olvídalo no comeré eso-

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto ella

-Apuesto a que los envenenaste o hechizaste con esa magia tuya-

-No puedo hacer eso-dijo ella mientras cerraba la bolsa – ¿Tanto miedo le tienes a la magia?-

-Pff…claro que no-dijo el

-¿Cómo es que corres tan rápido?-pregunto ella cambiando de tema

El erizo la observo. La notaba cansada.

-Nací siendo rápido-dijo el queriendo eliminar la conversación.

-Es posible que sea una coincidencia-dijo ella en voz baja

Maldita sea porque rayos no cerraba la boca de una vez por todas. Decidió no responderle para evitar seguir con la conversación.

Un ruido se escuchó a lo lejos. Ambos intercambiaron miradas y no dijeron nada. El erizo inspecciono el área cuando sintió como la chica se abalanzaba hacia él.

-¿PERO QUE RAYOS TE…-no termino la frase al ver una flecha clavada en el brazo izquierdo de la chica.

-Cazadores…-dijo para si

La chica aún estaba consciente. Pero ahora se encontraba en el piso tratando de ahogar su dolor con silencio.

-Quédate aquí y no hagas ningún ruido-dijo el erizo mientras intentaba escabullirse y buscar al responsable del ataque. Empezó a moverse cuidadosamente entre los árboles y logro identificar a aquel que había lanzado la flecha. Preparó su espada para el ataque y saltó hacia él.

-Cometiste un grave error, amigo mío-dijo el erizo mientras atravesaba el brazo izquierdo del cazador con su espada. La ballesta que había usado había caído a lo lejos.

-Sabía que te encontraría en el bosque…ahora tu cabeza cuesta el doble de lo que pedían antes…pero esa chica lo arruinó-dijo el cazador, resultando ser un equidna rojo.

-Típico caza recompensas –dijo el erizo con una sonrisa retorcida -¿Sabes a cuantos como tu han tenido un mal tiempo conmigo?-dijo el erizo hundiendo más su espada en su brazo.

-¿Y qué me vas a hacer por haberle disparado a tu novia?-dijo el equidna provocando al chico, mientras trataba de ocultar su dolor.

Algo dentro del él lo hizo sentir mucha rabia. ¿Esa eriza…su novia? Coloco su pie en el pecho del cazador, girando su espada, terminando de destrozar su brazo. El equidna soltó un grito desgarrador.

-Ella…no es mi novia-dijo el erizo siniestramente. Sus sentidos le indicaron peligro. El viento, su único aliado durante todo este tiempo le advirtió. El erizo esquivo un par de flechas lanzadas hacia él.

-¿Creíste que estaba solo?-sonrió el equidna triunfante

Miro como otros 4 cazadores se revelaban de las sombras de los árboles.

-Por cierto erizo, si esta chica no te importa…creo que nos la quedaremos por un rato-dijo uno de los cazadores, teniendo a la chica inconsciente en sus brazos, aun con la flecha clavada cerca de su hombro izquierdo. Las cosas se tornaban interesantes…

-Escucha bien Rayo…hay 3 ballestas apuntando hacia ti y una hacia ella, si bien nosotros no acertamos una flecha contigo…la acertaremos con ella-

-Hehehehehe…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH-Rayo Rojo reía de manera lúgubre. Los cazadores tenían un mal presentimiento. -Ustedes…escorias… ¿En serio creen que ya han ganado?-dijo mostrando una sonrisa siniestra.

El equidna rojo aprovechaba el momento para buscar una daga oculta en su cinturón. Rayo rojo noto esto.

-Un movimiento en falso erizo…y ella muere-dijo el cazador que cargaba con la chica.

La vio. ¿Acaso ellos la dejaron inconsciente o fue otro de sus desmayos teatrales? Si esa maldita bruja no se hubiese dejado atrapar esto ya hubiese terminado. Cerró sus ojos. Soltó un suspiro. El equidna tenía la daga y estaba a punto de enterrarla en la pierna del erizo. Abrió sus ojos, listo para pelear. Cuando el equidna intento atacarlo el ya no estaba. En su lugar había una fuerte ventisca que lo envolvía a él y a sus compañeros. Aquel que sostenía a la eriza recibió una patada, chocando con un árbol quedando inconsciente. La chica cayó bruscamente al suelo. Los otros cazadores empezaron a lanzar flechas hacia ellos. Rayo Rojo tomo a la eriza y desapareció en otra ventisca. Los cazadores estaban preocupados.

-Se fue…-dijo uno

-Sabía que no sería fácil-dijo el otro

El equidna se levantó. Ya no podía usar su ballesta con un brazo destrozado. Cuando iba a regañar al trío de incompetentes que quedaban de sus acompañantes miro el destello rojo aparecer una vez más.

-¡CUIDADO FANG!-grito el equidna. Y en menos de un parpadeo su compañero había perdido el brazo. El destello desapareció de nuevo.

-HAY QUE LARGARNOS DE AQUÍ-decía uno de ellos mientras corría intentando escapar, pero vieron como después de que la ráfaga rojiza paso cerca de él, y su pierna derecha ya no se encontraba con él. El equidna busco al último que quedaba en pie pero ya era tarde…Rayo Rojo lo había alcanzado de igual manera. Ese maldito erizo era un demonio. Y apareció justo frente a él pateándolo y poniéndolo a su merced, colocando la punta de su espada manchada en su cuello.

-¿Creo que venir por mí…no fue una buena idea?-dijo el erizo amenazante

-Tu…no puedes…no puede ser-balbuceó el equidna completamente pálido.

-Fuiste tú quien lanzo la flecha… ¿no es así?-

-Yo…Yo…-

-CONTESTAME- dijo el erizo con ojos llenos de ira

-FUI YO- grito el equidna con temor –No planeaba darle a ella, solo quería matarte a ti-

No sabía porque pero unas inmensas ganas de matarlo lo estaban invadiendo. Él no era así. Normalmente infligía temor a todo aquel cazar recompensas que osaba desafiarle. Cortarle una que otra extremidad por si se pasaba de la raya. Pero sentía tanta furia y odio con este equidna y no sabía porque. Entonces escucho algo…latidos suaves y cálidos a la distancia…Guardo su espada. Le dio la espalda al equidna.

-Lárgate con tus compañeros y por tu bien espero no verte nunca más- y sin decir más, desapareció con su velocidad característica.

Empezó a correr hacia el lugar en donde la había dejado. No muy lejos de donde había peleado con los equidnas. Ahí estaba la chica, aun inconsciente. El erizo la observo. Aún tenía la flecha en su hombro. Suspiró. Tomo a la chica en sus brazos. Sin duda…fue un error haber ayudado a esta chica.

* * *

Una batalla de espadas. Un pacto entre un bandolero y una fugitiva.

 **Capítulo 6: Ira**


	7. Ira

Bueno les dejo el capitulo 6. Ayer no pude subirlo lo siento u.u pero les dejare este y bueno...solo espero que en realidad les guste. Por cierto, si, use el nombre de "Maurice" para Sonic, nombre utilizado en Archie Comics. Debo de admitirlo...entre en un gran debate si debia utilizar "Arthur" o "Maurice"...lo estuve analizando mucho...pero llegue a la conclusión que si usaba el nombre "Arthur" ustedes mis queridos lectores llegarían a otras conclusiones. Me temo que el proximo capitulo lo subire hasta el proximo sabado ya que...*redoble de tambores* Estoy Trabajando! asi que me tomara un poco mas de tiempo escribir y actualizar la historia.

Y si...se que todos estan sorprendidos por la naturaleza de Sonic (toda sombria, seria y rebelde) y bueno... tengo que confesarlo... aunque me gusta que Sonic sea alegre, divertido y justiciero...siempre me ha gustado imaginarmelo serio y pensativo. Si lo ven raro disculpenme pero mas adelante se revelara que paso con nuestro heroe azul. Tambien lo siento si hice de Knuckles el chico malo TTwTT pero necesitaba a alguien que hiciese de un cazarecompenzas tosco, rudo, desafiante y...Knuckles se gano el papel.

Pueden llamarme como ustedes quieran no tengo problemas con eso! Y creanme, deberan pasar pegados a esta historia para saber todo lo ocurrido desde que nuestro tirano Mephiles tomo el trono (como dije hace siglos atras, esta historia es un reto propio, debido a que he reescrito sus capitulos muchisimas veces y estos que ustedes leen son las versiones finales o definitivas que me convencieron) Bueno no los torturo mas, los dejo con la historia !Como dije leo sus reviews y obviamente mientras mas mejor!, Asi se lo que piensan al respecto y mantengo contacto con todos ustedes TTwTT ahora si los dejo en paz...

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Ira**

El frío recorrió todo su cuerpo. Sus ojos pesados lentamente se abrían. Seguro, aun se sentía cansada y eso la hizo perder el conocimiento nuevamente. Se sentó para ver que se encontraba en el bosque. Intento moverse pero había un dolor punzante en su brazo izquierdo. Observo como una tela roja improvisaba un vendaje en le zona donde sentía dolor. Entonces observo a lo lejos, de pie, apoyándose en un viejo roble al erizo malhumorado con el que viajaba. Hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse y camino lentamente apoyada con los árboles en la senda. El la escucho venir hacía el, pero no se movió de ahí.

-¿Rayo?-dijo ella intentando llamar su atención – ¿Qué ocurrió?-

-Eso dímelo tu…-dijo el mientras volteaba hacia ella –Otra vez tus desmayos de princesa en peligro me causaron problemas-

La eriza agacho las orejas. Luego observo la túnica roja del Erizo. Estaba rota en la parte inferior. Luego observo su brazo.

-Tú…me vendaste el brazo…-dijo ella algo incrédula.

Un leve gruñido se escuchó por parte de él.

-Gracias-dijo ella con una leve sonrisa. Según el paisaje se encontraban en una colina, exactamente en la punta. A lo lejos se observaba la espesura del bosque. Estaban siendo iluminados por la tenue luz de luna. Ella decidió sentarse para disfrutar el paisaje. El erizo la observo pero no dijo nada.

-¿Qué querían esos cazadores?-dijo ella en tono triste. Pensó que el erizo no le contestaría. Luego de unos minutos el hablo.

-Muchos cazadores en Algawood buscan la manera de atraparme para reclamar recompensas…-dijo el erizo –Así que me encargo de ellos- dijo mientras mostraba una pequeña sonrisa siniestra.

-Tu… ¿los matas?-dijo ella con cierto tono de miedo

-No-

Al menos eso la tranquilizo.

-¿Has matado a alguien antes?-pregunto ella, esperando una respuesta positiva.

-Si la guardia de Mephiles cuenta…entonces si-

Ella suspiro de alivio. Y no estaba cometiendo crimen alguno. Ella sabía que la gran guardia negra de Mephiles estaba compuesta de sombras siniestras con armaduras del inframundo.

-Claro que eso podría cambiar aquí y ahora- dirigiendo la mirada hacia ella.

Ella solo lo observo en silencio. -¿Te hicieron daño?-pregunto tranquilamente

-No- se limitó a contestar

Ambos observaron hacia la luna quien vigilaba cada uno de sus movimientos. Ella aún se sentía cansada. El desmayarse en media batalla sí que había sido algo muy malo. Si este erizo no hubiese estado ahí…quien sabe que hubiese ocurrido. Se estaba volviendo más seguido y eso solo significaba una cosa. Las cosas estaban empeorando. Cerró sus ojos intentando despejar su mente. Soltó un suspiro. Los abrió lentamente para observar al erizo azul, que al cruzar sus ojos con ella los desvió rápidamente con expresión de molestia.

-¿Por qué viajas solo?-pregunto ella

-¿Acaso no puedo?-

-¿Qué paso con tu familia?-

-Eso no te importa-

La eriza estaba entrando a terreno peligroso…pero a ella no pareció importarle.

-¿Qué fue lo que te paso para ser tan solitario?-pregunto ella en tono decaído sin dejarle de ver. El erizo gruño y saco su espada, apuntándola hacia ella. No contesto.

-Eres un malhumorado insoportable-dijo ella en voz baja

-Ya me hartaste maldito remedo de princesa-

Ella frunció el ceño.

-Quiero conocerte mejor-dijo ella en reclamo

-Y yo quiero deshacerme de ti-dijo el de manera amenazante

-Si eso quieres-dijo la chica desafiante. El erizo realizo un corte, apuntando directo al cuello de la chica. Esta logró esquivarlo, teniendo su espada en alto, lista para pelear.

Ambos chocaron espadas y dieron lugar a un combate bajo la luna. Rayo Rojo se movía rápidamente, intentando asestar golpes a la chica, pero esta se defendía muy bien con la espada. Al compás del choque de las espadas, ambos se movían, esquivando, realizando estocadas, adentrándose a las entrañas de Algawood. Algunos árboles sufrieron las consecuencias del duelo de ambos erizos.

Ella observaba como el erizo blandía su espada de manera rápida y decisiva…tanto que era difícil adivinar sus golpes. Intentaba asestar una estocada, pero era como luchar con una ráfaga de viento. Pero a pesar de su gran velocidad y gran habilidad de combate, ella sabía dónde la atacaría y como lo haría. Ni siquiera ella lo entendía porque. Posiblemente, su conexión con la luz, aunque estuviese limitada por el bosque, le estaba permitiendo descifrar sus ataques.

Debía de admitirlo, la chica no luchaba nada mal. Era ágil y grácil con su espada. Tenía mucho tiempo de no tener una batalla así…y eso lo llenaba de cierta emoción. Aun así, el luchaba con ira. Esa chica quería meter su nariz en donde no le convenía. La haría pagar por su intromisión. La haría sentirse totalmente arrepentida de haberse embarcado en la búsqueda del Rayo Rojo de Everlite. Esa chica…por esta chica las cosas se estaban tornando raras a su alrededor. Princesa de Everlite o no, ella aun no usaba sus "poderes" en su contra. Intentaba asestar golpes sorpresas a los puntos ciegos de la chica, sin embargo esta siempre los esquivaba o bloqueaba. Maldita sea, nadie había resistido así una batalla contra él.

Continuaron con esa danza de espadas. En medio del bosque se escuchaba el metal colisionar y el brillo de la luna reflejado en estos como destellos entre los árboles. Ella escucho los latidos del chico. Estaba lleno de determinación. Y entonces fue cuando su brazo izquierdo irrumpió con un punzante dolor en su hombro. La herida provocada por la flecha estaba sangrando nuevamente. Enterró su espada en el piso y se arrodillo, intentando aguantar el dolor. El erizo desapareció. Posiblemente la atacaría por la espalda para acabar con el duelo. Cerró los ojos.

-Everlite…te he fallado…-susurró lentamente. Mientras escucho los latidos del guerrero acercarse hacia ella.

Él había tomado distancia para tomar a la chica desprevenida y asestar un golpe. Sin embargo la vio arrodillada con las manos en la espada. ¿Acaso invocaba su magia luminosa? No. Estaba frágil. Sentía dolor. Estaba cansada. Él lo sabía…por los latidos débiles que sonaba en sus oídos. Este era el momento perfecto para dirigirse hacia ella y estocarla por la espalda. No. Quería ver a la chica. Quería ver su rostro de terror. Entonces con su velocidad, corrió entre los árboles para caer justo frente a ella. Apunto su espada hasta ella. Ella tenía la clavada en el suelo. Miro el brazo en el que había improvisado un vendaje. Sangre. Al parecer la herida la hizo desistir. Volvió a fijar los ojos en la cabeza de la eriza " _Mírame_ " demando con su mente deseando que la eriza lo viese a los ojos antes de continuar. La chica levanto la cabeza lentamente. Sus ojos, casi vacíos de emoción alguna, sus orejas gachas…el ver a la eriza con semblante tan moribundo hizo que algo en su interior se retorciera. Su corazón. Ese semblante moribundo…lo había visto en más de una ocasión.

-Mátame-las palabras salieron en voz tan baja y apenas audible. Sudaba frio y ya no tenia fuerzas para enfrentarse al guerrero de la noche.

Su mano tembló un poco. Escalofríos invadieron su espalda. El recordo. Sintió como miles de cosas venían a su mente.

" _Sé que estas destinado a grandes cosas_ "

" _Buen Trabajo Maurice"_

" _Quiero que siempre nos recuerdes…pase lo que pase"_

" _Te ves como todo un caballero Maurice"_

" _Mi nombre será Sir Sonic y seré el más fuerte de todos"_

" _¡MADRE!... ¡PADRE!..."_

" _Cuídalos…Cuídalos…"_

Ella sentía los latidos de él. Aumentaron su velocidad. El sentía miedo.

El sentía los latidos de ella. Eran lentos. Quería descansar.

Ella dejo caer su espada bruscamente en el suelo. La chica se había desmayado justo frente a él. El erizo la vio tendida en el suelo. La sangre aun brotaba de su brazo. Guardo su espada lentamente. Se arrodillo delicadamente al lado de la chica. Con cuidado, dio vuelta al cuerpo sin energía de la chica. Toco su mejilla. Estaba fría. Miro como su pecho levemente se inflaba con el oxígeno que captaba. Estaba agotada. El erizo la tomó entre sus brazos y se levantó con cuidado.

-Te…odio…-dijo el erizo sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la chica.

Caminó con el cuerpo de la chica hasta donde se encontraban antes, bajo la luz de la luna. Deposito el cuerpo con la chica con mucho cuidado. Debía de regresar por la espada de ella. Se dio la vuelta con intención de adentrarse al bosque y buscarla, pero la espada se encontraba apoyada en un árbol cerca de ellos…como si esta siguiese a su dueña. Volteo a ver a la eriza pero aún seguía inconsciente. Suspiró. Sin duda…desde que la encontró todo se tornaba cada vez más raro. Se sentó al lado de la chica. Miró como la luna se despedía de ellos para dar paso a la aurora.

Cuando los primeros rayos del sol empezaron a iluminar la colina, observo a la chica, quien dormía pacíficamente. Recordó la herida. De manera rápida se dirigió hacia el brazo izquierdo de ella y quito el vendaje improvisado manchado de sangre. Al menos la herida ya no sangraba. Tomó de nuevo su túnica y cortó tela. Con esta envolvió el área afectada, haciendo un nuevo vendaje limpio para ella. Dejó que el vendaje sucio se fuese con la brisa de la mañana. Deposito con cuidado su brazo, de manera que su mano descansara en su abdomen. Desde la pelea en la oscuridad de la noche hasta la llegada del alba el erizo no dejaba de sentir los suaves latidos de la chica en sus oídos. Era algo incómodo y extraño…pero…de alguna manera le gustaba oírlos. Podía sentir lo que ella sentía o al menos presentirlo…la magia de esta chica era fuerte, o al menos eso pensaba.

Abrió lentamente sus ojos. Miró el cielo azul y el sol débil iluminando hacia ella. Estaba bajo la sombra del roble en el que había visto al erizo el día anterior. Lentamente se reincorporó, viendo su espada a su lado derecho, depositada en el piso. Examino su brazo izquierdo y miro como este trozo de tela no estaba sucio…entonces recordó el duelo. Busco rápidamente a su alrededor al erizo…pero este no se encontraba. Posiblemente la dejo ahí y el decidió continuar su travesía él solo. Pasó sus manos alrededor de sus rodillas y hundió su rostro. ¿Es que acaso había sido maldita desde su nacimiento? Una lágrima empezó a correr por su rostro. Era mejor mil veces pelear al lado de su padre para acabar con Mephiles. ¿Por qué rayos Ember le ayudo a escapar? ¿Por qué rayos tenía que seguir cargando en su espalda con la miseria y dolor de los aldeanos?

-¿No me digas que lloras por mí?-

Esa voz. Sintió como su corazón dio un brinco al escucharlo. Levanto su rostro con rastros de lágrimas. Frente a ella se encontraba el erizo, dejando ver su cabeza, usando la túnica como una capa, dejando ver sus púas azules y puntiagudas. ¿Acaso era un delirio?

-Oh vaya…sí que eres patética- dijo el erizo con molestia.

La eriza no dijo nada. El erizo le mostró la palma de su mano derecha. Estaba llena de heridas y cortes.

-Esto me pasa por querer robarme tu espada-dijo desinteresado.

-Oh…no-dijo ella tomando la mano del erizo examinándola con mucho cuidado –La espada está encantada… solo obedece a su dueño legitimo…-dijo mientras retiraba el guante lentamente.

-Oye oye…¡ouch!-

-Ay no…lo siento...solo déjame…-

-¡Ouch!-

-Espera solo…-

-Suelta…-

La eriza conecto la palma de su mano con la de él. El dolor de la palma herida lentamente desaparecía. Sintió un calor agradable en ella.

-Listo-dijo la chica mientras retiraba su mano.

El erizo observó la palma de su mano. Las heridas estaban casi sanadas. Realizó un puño con su mano. El dolor era mínimo y leve. Miro a la chica.

-Sonic- dijo él sin interés

-¿Ah?-respondió ella confundida

-Puedes llamarme Sonic…-dijo el desinteresado, desviando la mirada

Ella sonrió. –Yo soy…Amelia…puedes decirme Amy si gustas- dijo ella ofreciendo su mano para un saludo. El erizo conecto su mano para saludarla.

-Creí que te habías…ido…-dijo ella

-Pff…aún me debes una batalla y…no me pienso ir hasta llevarme esa espada y venderla-dijo el erizo fingiendo molestia

-¿En serio te querías llevar mi espada?- dijo ella viéndolo de manera acusadora

-Si si si…ya aprendí…se ve y no se toca-dijo el erizo mientras buscaba algo en su túnica.

-Perdón por…haberte hecho sentir incomodo…-dijo ella

El erizo la observo algo sorprendido. Suspiró y cerró sus ojos. En su mano había una manzana. Estaba ofreciéndosela a ella.

-Perdóname…por estar furioso-dijo desviando la mirada.

La eriza miro la manzana. -¿Es…para mí?-dijo algo incrédula

-Tómala ya ¿quieres?-dijo el erizo algo sonrojado.

La eriza le dio una suave sonrisa. Tomo la manzana con cuidado –Gracias- dio un mordisco al fruto rojizo. Era dulce. Tenía muchos años de no comer algo así de dulce.

-Por cierto…si quieres viajar conmigo tendrás que seguir mis reglas… ¿entendido?-dijo el erizo serio

-Mhm-dijo ella con manzana en su boca

Sin duda este sería un viaje largo. Un viaje como el que nunca habían planeado tener.

* * *

Teaser 7: Probar algo dulce. Oír un latido. Sentir curiosidad. Oler el peligro. Ver el mundo. Ella ya lo ha hecho ¿Qué hay de él?

 **Capítulo 7: Sensaciones**


	8. Sensaciones

Hola a todos! Sorpresa! pude actualizar hoy! Me alegro ver que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior en serio -w-

Al parecer todos estan sorprendidos con Sonic (y Sonye dio en el clavo con la palabra que mejor lo describe x'D) pero bueno...Actualice mas rapido debido que vi los reviews en mi correo y obviamente si me bombardean de reviews mas rapido miro su interes y mas me apuro en actualizar. Creanme que aun faltan muchas cosas mis queridos lectores, habra capitulos que tendran mucho hype y otros que son de relleno (tristemente este es uno TTwTT) pero creo que capitulos rellenos no habran muchos...3 como maximo.

Bueno, los dejo con el capitulo disfruten!

* * *

 **Capítulo 07: Sensaciones**

Caminaban en medio del bosque teniendo guía del sol, que aunque sus rayos no eran tan intensos por la niebla oscura, aún luchaba por brindarle luz a todos los pobladores de Everlite. La eriza miraba al guerrero que caminaba delante de ella, repasando las reglas impuestas por él.

"Número 1: nada de poderes ni hechizos que les compliquen las cosas a ambos. Número 2: no volver a mencionar absolutamente nada que tenga que ver con ser princesa ni fantasías de Everlite. Número 3: No volver a preguntar nada y absolutamente nada de su pasado".

La eriza suspiro. El viaje se había tornado silencioso mientras vagaban en medio de los árboles de Algawood.

-¿A dónde vamos?-pregunto ella

-Pasaremos de Chesai, tengo que ver a alguien ahí-

-¿A quién?- preguntó ella tratando de apresurar el paso para estar a su lado.

-No te importa-contesto fastidiado

-¿Familia?-

-No-

-¿Amigos?-

-No-

La eriza vio como el erizo estaba serio. Una sonrisa pícara se mostró en el rostro de ella

-Entonces… ¿Tu novia tal vez?-

-Ah maldición, porque rayos no sigues callada como antes-respondió el erizo fastidiado

-¿Entonces si es tu novia?-

-Claro que no-

Ella rio levemente.

-Por qué rayos no la maté-se susurró para sí mismo el erizo

-Solo quería que el camino fuese un poco más animado…es como si fuésemos directo a un funeral-dijo la chica cruzando los brazos

El chico frunció el ceño. La chica al ver que no había logrado cambiar el humor del erizo suspiró dándose por vencida. El erizo se detuvo y agacho en un arbusto.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto ella confundida. El erizo jalo de ella. -¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

-Shhh…mira allá-dijo el erizo señalando.

Siguió la dirección indicada y ahí había un grupo de bestias dormidas. Una especie de panteras de sombras, creadas por Mephiles para encargarse de los viajeros que creían que el bosque era más seguro que trabajar en la ciudad y cumplir con los impuestos bajo la observación de la guardia negra.

-Esas cosas son muy rápidas y tienen muy buen oído…-dijo el erizo preocupado

-Pero tú eres rápido…-respondió la chica

-Oh claro, no me molestaría dejarte atrás tortuga-dijo él observándola

La eriza agacho las orejas en señal de molestia. Observo de nuevo a las panteras, las cuales aún dormían. Eran muchas…sin duda representaban peligro. Y si el erizo, un guerrero tan hábil y rápido quería tener cuidado de estas cosas…es porque lo había que tener.

-¿Te has enfrentado con ellas antes?-preguntó ella

El erizo la observo algo dudoso. Levanto lentamente la capa para mostrar en sus pies las cicatrices provocadas por garras filosas. La eriza abrió los ojos por sorpresa.

-3 contra 1. Sin mi velocidad…hubiese sido su postre- dijo el erizo

-¿Postre?-

El erizo apretó los puños –Esas cosas destrozaron a un grupo de comerciantes en segundos-

Eso era malo. Muy malo. Mephiles había creado muchas bestias repulsivas y siniestras para extender la desesperación por todo el reino. Amy saco un monocular de la pequeña bolsa que cargaba. Miro tratando de buscar una solución al problema que estaban enfrentando. Observo a las bestias y no fue eso lo que la hizo sudar frío…sino que un grupo de aldeanos se acercaba a lo lejos.

-¡Aldeanos!-dijo ella avisando al azul.

-Déjame ver- dijo demandando el monocular. La eriza se lo dio y observo como los aldeanos se acercaban cada vez más a las abominaciones. El erizo analizó el área con el monocular y observó una cumbre rocosa a lo lejos.

-Si llevásemos a estas cosas al este podríamos dejarles caer una pila de rocas sobre ellas-dijo el erizo devolviendo el monocular. La eriza observo la muralla rocosa.

-Bien supongo que tendré que…-

-Lo haremos juntos- dijo ella tomando su muñeca.

-No. No No No y No-dijo el erizo –Tu solo me causaras problemas.

-¿Quieres que te diga el plan?-dijo ella

-Si se trata de usar tus malditos poderes entonces no quiero saber nada de el-

-3 contra 1 y te lastimaron la pierna ¿Quieres ser comido por una manada entera?-

-Si usas tus poderes y te desmayas es posible que eso pase-dijo el erizo molesto

La eriza lo observo con mirada fulminante. Dos podían jugar el mismo juego. Se mantuvieron observando hasta que el erizo suspiro.

-Habla rápido-respondio el fastidiado

La eriza sonrió. Empezó a detallar el plan para encargar se las bestias y que los aldeanos saliesen ilesos. A medida que ella explicaba, el erizo pensaba que este plan tenía mucho menos riesgos que el que había trazado anteriormente. Ambos se pusieron en pie para dar inicio al plan.

Una roca cayó sobre la cabeza de una de las panteras.

-Oigan gatos caseros-

Lentamente las bestias se levantaban en dirección de su presa. Un erizo azul muy confiado.

-Muerte a Mephiles-dijo sonriente.

Con rugidos de furias las bestias lo siguieron. Subió a los árboles, puesto que sería más seguro correr ahí que en el mismo suelo traicionero. Observó cómo no había quedado bestia alguna en donde antes descansaban. Siguió corriendo entre los árboles, viendo como las bestias le pisaban los talones. Algunas saltaban intentando atraparlo, mas fallaban en sus intentos. El erizo continuaba y observo la muralla rocosa. Sonrió en sus adentros y seguía irritando a las bestias.

-Síganme malditos pulgosos-

Las bestias estaban totalmente enfurecida. Salto hacia el suelo y aumento la velocidad hasta llegar al muro. La eriza rosa vio la manada de bestias oscuras y al erizo.

-Hora del show-dijo ella haciendo una mueca con su mano. Una especie de arco y flecha de luz se posaron en sus manos. Al ver a las primeras bestias disparo. La flecha se dividió en distintas luces atacando a las panteras. Las que se encontraban más atrás vieron de donde había provenido el ataque, cambiando de dirección hacia la chica, intentando escalar la muralla rocosa. Eran agiles y rápidas. La chica corrió hacia el borde. Tomo su espada y la clavo insistentemente hasta que el suelo empezó a desmoronarse, provocando una avalancha de rocas que sepulto a las bestias. Sin embargo, parte del suelo que ella se encontraba pisando también empezó a desmoronarse. Sintió como tomaban de su muñeca con fuerza, jalándola hacia el suelo firme. Cayeron al suelo. Observó cómo estaba sobre el erizo azul.

-Creo que mejor te dejaba caer-dijo el erizo fastidiado

-Te dije que resultaría-dijo la chica riendo en su cara. El erizo frunció el ceño y la empujo. Ella rio mientras cayo a su lado. Ella seguía riendo. Nada le quitaría la felicidad del triunfo.

El erizo se levantó viendo hacia abajo el centenar de rocas que habían caído aplastando a los engendros de Mephiles. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

-Estas… ¿Sonriendo?-pregunto la chica curiosa

El erizo se dio cuenta. Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar. –Muévete-

La chica no cambio su semblante radiante y se levantó siguiéndolo. Miraron como los aldeanos que habían visto anteriormente llegaban corriendo hacia ellos. Observaron las rocas que habían aplastado lo que parecía una manada de bestias oscuras. Observaron a ambos erizos arriba.

-Oigan, ¿Están bien?-grito uno de ellos.

Ambos erizos voltearon hacia los aldeanos. Descendieron de la montaña para reunirse con ellos.

-Estamos bien ¿Qué hay de ustedes?-dijo la chica

El joven, un camaleón purpura suspiró –Escuchamos una avalancha y decidimos ver que ocurría…-

-Problema resuelto amigo-dijo el erizo cruzándose de brazos

Detrás del camaleón había una coneja joven quien se acercó hasta los erizos

-Oh pero…si ustedes son los rebeldes de Kheridas-dijo ella

-¿Qué?- dijo la eriza ante tal acusación

-Los aldeanos de Kheridas cuentan de que una chica de capa café y el Rayo Rojo estuvieron en su pueblo y se encargaron de la guardia negra en segundos-dijo ella mientras buscaba algo en su bolsillo –Han colocado una recompensa por ambos- dijo mostrando un afiche de "Se busca" en donde se retrataba de manera siniestra a ambos erizos.

La eriza tomo el papel.

-Si buscan una recompensa encontraron una paliza-dijo el erizo azul intimidante

-Oh no…nosotros no buscamos ganancia con ustedes, no somos como otras escorias que deciden traicionar a los suyos, solo intentamos llegar a Khale sin problemas-dijo la coneja insultada

Eso hizo que el erizo se relajase un poco. La eriza aún seguía viendo el afiche.

-¿Rayo Rojo y la dama de Everlite?-dijo ella algo confundida

-Así es como los nombraron-dijo el camaleón

El erizo rio hilarante – ¿Dama de Everlite? Esta gente no es muy buena inventando nombres-

-¿Quieren venir con nosotros?-pregunto la coneja

-Viajamos por nuestra cuenta-dijo el erizo algo cortante –Aunque…pueden quedarse con la señorita heroína acá presente-dijo señalándola con el dedo gordo completamente desinteresado

-¡Oye!-dijo ella golpeándolo en el brazo

-¿Entonces qué les parece un poco de comida para su viaje?-insistió la coneja

Ambos erizos cruzaron miradas.

De un momento a otro se encontraban siguiendo al grupo de aldeanos hasta donde se encontraba el resto de la caravana. Ahí estaban otros aldeanos que esperaban el regreso de sus compañeros mientras descansaban de sus travesías.

-Algawood es un lugar lleno de peligros… ¿No han sufrido ningún encuentro inesperado?-pregunto la eriza intrigada

-Bueno, nuestro grupo está conformado de aldeanos, comerciantes y guerreros, nos hemos mantenido unidos y bueno… gracias a la luz de Everlite que no nos ha ocurrido nada…hemos tenido mucha suerte-dijo la coneja

La eriza le ofreció una sonrisa amistosa. Sonic se encontraba de último, detrás de los aldeanos guerreros. Amy le observo, intentando descifrar ¿Por qué rayos era tan solitario? Suspiró. Supongo que sería muy difícil continuar viajando con él…pero así debía de ser.

-No sabía que el Rayo Rojo viajase acompañado…hasta donde se él solo viajaba solo-dijo la coneja curiosa

-Oh…pues supongo que así era…pero…ahora me he unido a él-dijo Amy

La coneja sonrió -¿Eres un familiar o amiga de él?-

-Oh no claro que no-dijo la eriza desviando la mirada

-¿Su novia tal vez?-

Se habían detenido, pues llegaron a la caravana. El erizo paso bruscamente entre ellas, golpeando a Amy en su brazo derecho al pasar. La eriza dejo salir un quejido de dolor. El erizo solo volteo levemente su cabeza y continúo con su marcha.

-Solo…no nos soportamos-dijo Amy sin quitarle los ojos de encima

Llegaron hasta donde se encontraba una coneja mayor.

-¡Madre!-grito la coneja joven

-¡Cream! Oh gracias al cielo-dijo la coneja mayor abrazándola -¿Qué fue lo que ocurrio?

-Una avalancha al este. No hay heridos así que podemos continuar-dijo el camaleón

-Madre, ¿podemos darle comida a estos viajeros?-dijo Cream

-Oh claro, por supuesto-dijo la coneja – denme un minuto – se dio la vuelta para buscar algo de comida en un saco.

-Aquí tienen, no es mucho pero espero les sirva-dijo la coneja entregando un pequeño saco con comida. El erizo lo tomo.

-Muchas Gracias-agradeció la eriza con un ademan

-Oh no hay problema, espero lo disfruten… Y ¿Hacia dónde van?-

-Sur-dijo el erizo mientras abría la bolsa y devoraba un pan

La eriza vio la falta de modales del chico. Sin duda era un desastre. –Nos dirigimos a Chesai-

-Escuche que ese pueblo estaba sometido bajo el yugo de la guardia negra-dijo el camaleón

El erizo continuo comiendo sin poner atención alguna a lo que decían.

-Bueno supongo que eso no será problema-dijo la eriza con confianza.

-Aja aja-dijo el erizo con la boca llena –Si nos disculpan nos tenemos que ir. Salgan del bosque de inmediato antes que oscurezca y muchas gracias por el pan-dijo el erizo mientras jalaba de la túnica café a la eriza.

-Oye espera…-dijo la eriza inconforme

-¡Muy Buena suerte en su viaje!-dijo Cream

-¡Que la luz de Everlite los acompañe!-grito la madre de la coneja

La eriza se despidió a como pudo, pues el erizo no había dejado de jalarla bruscamente. Caminar hasta perder de vista a los aldeanos. Rayo Rojo soltó a la chica.

-¿Por qué tenías que hacer eso? Fue tan bruto y grosero-dijo la chica disgustada.

-Quiero que lleguemos a Chesai por la mañana-dijo el erizo mientras seguía caminando

-Espera…podías…podías haberme dejado con ellos-dijo la eriza descifrando la situación y sonriendo

-Oh no-dijo el erizo en voz baja irritado

La eriza rio. –Qué bueno saber que te importo-

-TU NO ME IMPORTAS-dijo el erizo molesto

-Oh cierto ¿solo quieres mi espada? ¿Verdad?-dijo la eriza con mirada sospechosa –Por eso intentaste robarla-

-Si claro. Si no la colocaba a tu lado tu no…oh…MALDITA SEA-dijo el erizo por ser descuidado

La eriza sonrió triunfante y se colocó a su lado. Ella intento mirarlo a los ojos. –Sabía…que no eras una mala persona-

Era como si los ojos de la chica tuviesen una extraña chispa de vida que luchaba por no extinguirse. El erizo desvió la mirada fastidiado.

-Sonic…-dijo ella intentando llamar su atención. El chico continuo bruscamente caminando, intentando tomar distancia de ella. La había dejado atrás. Era molesta, entrometida y un dolor de cabeza permanente… ¿Por qué rayos pensó que viajar con ella sería buena idea? Volteo a ver hacia atrás y la chica estaba quieta, viéndolo con una sonrisa en su cara. Estaba molesto. Oh…debía de haberla abandonado y problema resuelto. Miro como la chica caminaba lentamente hacia él y se detuvo a unos 5 pasos de distancia.

-Sonic…quiero…quiero conocer al Rayo Rojo-

-¿Eh?-dijo el erizo confundido -¿Olvidas mi regla número 3?-

-La regla número 3 aplica para Maurice…no para el Rayo Rojo-dijo la chica con sonrisa triunfante

El erizo estaba molesto.

-¿No es esta la parte en donde te desmayas y yo te dejo a tu suerte?-

La eriza se acercó a él sonriente.

-Está bien si no me quieres contar-dijo la eriza –Solo quiero…que nos llevemos un poco mejor…crees… ¿crees que eso sea posible?-dijo la chica.

El erizo miro hacia el brazo izquierdo de la eriza. Ahí era donde se encontraba el vendaje improvisado. Luego la vio a ella. Ahí estaba…con esa mirada de esperanza fugaz.

-Nos tomará 8 días llegar a Oldilai…ahí se encuentra la mayoría de los rebeldes…supongo que te entenderás con ellos…Nos dirigiremos allá cuando termine en Chesai-dijo el erizo dándole la espalda

La eriza aun lo observaba. Esperando por algo más.

-Escucha…si no abres la boca en el resto del camino…puede que te cuente un par de historias y ya-dijo el chico mientras siguió caminando

Ella sonrió. Al parecer las cosas mejorarían. El chico continúo caminando. O era muy tonta para seguir ajetreándolo o tenía muchas agallas. Sea lo que sea…las cosas tomaban un giro interesante. Por qué ella despertó algo en él…algo sellado en el dolor, la ira y el silencio…y tenía la sensación que despertaría muchas cosas más.

* * *

Un aullido maldito en medio de la noche. Las Cicatrices empiezan a doler.

 **Capítulo 8: Cicatriz.**


	9. Cicatriz

Me alegra ver caras nuevas por ahi! Bueno les dejo este capitulo que espero sea de su agrado. Siempre le doy la bienvenida a los nuevos lectores y si quieren estar mas al tanto de las actualizaciones esten atentos por medio de Facebook "Losthopewolf" Mire la gran cantidad de reviews y aprovechando que mi jefe no llego aproveche a adelantar el capitulo! Solo les digo: para el Lullaby no pense en musica alguna asi que queda en su imaginacion.

Bueno los dejo. Adelante diganme lo que piensan de este capitulo asi sabre como mejorar! Nos vemos!

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: Cicatriz**

Aullidos se escuchaban a lo lejos llamando a la noche. Caminaban por el oscuro bosque en medio del ocaso. La eriza no había dicho ni una palabra en todo el trayecto. Solo se escuchaban cuervos y las hojas de los arboles mecerse con el frío viento sin vida que cubría Everlite. El cansancio le estaba invadiendo lentamente. " _No otra vez"_ pensó para si la princesa de Everlite. Se estaban volviendo constantes. Ella empezó a tararear una canción mientras aún seguían en su trayecto hacia Chesai. El erizo escucho como ella tarareaba. Al principio pensó en interrumpirla y decirle que volviese el silencio absoluto, pero el reconoció la canción. Recordaba como todas las noches antes de dormir su madre tarareaba una canción de cuna antigua llamada "Luz guia". Recordaba como su padre le contaba miles de historias de caballeros en Everlite bendecidos por la luz. La chica continuaba tarareando la canción sin notar las reminiscencias del erizo. Aquellos recuerdos venían hacia él por primera vez hace mucho tiempo atrás. Sintió como la eriza había halado de su túnica rojiza sacándolo de sus recuerdos. El erizo lanzó una mirada confusa hacia ella.

Ella coloco su dedo en su boca para dar a entender que debían de conservar silencio. Sonic escuchó atentamente. Había algo muy cerca de ellos…algo que paseaba en la oscuridad del bosque observándolos. Sonic sacó su espada. Amy localizar a quien sea se encontraba siguiéndolos. Ambos observaron lentamente a su alrededor. Escucharon gruñidos viniendo desde las sombras.

-¿Cuántos crees que sean?- pregunto ella en voz baja

-No lo sé…-

Ante ellos se mostró una bestia oscura de Mephiles con 3 cabezas. Garras listas para destrozar, colmillos listos para devorar y ojos demoniacos llenos de ira. Un cancerbero. Que se acercaba hacia ellos lentamente.

-Demonios-dijo en voz baja el erizo. El cancerbero estaba listo y decidió lanzarse hacia ellos. Sonic tomó la mano de la chica para apartarla de ahí rápidamente. La bestia los siguió para encargarse de ellos. El chico salto a un árbol con ella en brazos.

–Quédate aquí- dijo él

-¿Estás loco?-dijo ella sorprendida

Antes de que el pudiese contestar la bestia los encontró destrozando con sus múltiples colmillos el árbol a la mitad. Ambos saltaron hacia el suelo. Parece que los arboles no sería de ayuda. Un cancerbero era un problema grande. Las espadas no le hacían daño. La única opción era correr. Él lo sabía pues hace tiempo atrás se había enfrentado con ellos. Tomó a la chica en brazos y trato de perderlo pero la bestia era rápida e insistente. Amy, quien se encontraba en los brazos de Sonic, observo como las bocas de la bestia se iluminaban.

-¡SONIC!-Advirtió la chica con temor. Eso solo podía significar una cosa. Sonic intentó saltar hacia un lado, esquivando una bola de fuego masiva creada por la bestia maldita.

-Usa tu magia-dijo el erizo

La eriza agacho las orejas. Antes que pudiese contestar observaron a la bestia acercarse y se pusieron de pie para correr. Sonic intento tomar a Amy en sus brazos pero otro disparo de la bestia los separó.

-USA TU MAGIA-gritó Sonic con desesperación.

Amy observo como la bestia se dirigía hacia ella dispuesta a devorarla. Sonic salto a tiempo hacia ella para rodar evitando el ataque, sin embargo recibió una herida en su brazo y costado. Estaban fuera del bosque, en el borde de un acantilado no muy alto con un río en su fondo. Sonic soltó un quejido de dolor antes sus nuevas heridas de las cuales brotaba líquido carmesí. La bestia empezó a correr hacia ellos. Amy tenía la visión borrosa. A su alrededor, los sonidos a su alrededor disminuyeron considerablemente…dejando a una chica completamente perdida. Solo escucho como Sonic le gritaba palabras que ella en ese momento no entendía.

-AMY-

Sintió como fue empujada hacia el acantilado. Poco a poco sus sentidos estaban volviendo y antes de darse cuenta ella y Sonic cayeron violentamente en los rápidos. Intento sacar la cabeza pero la intensidad de la corriente era increíble. Busco a Sonic, intentaba mantenerse a flote en esas aguas frías y violentas. Su cuerpo había sido golpeado violentamente con rocas del río. Logró observar un tronco. Trato de ubicarse cerca de este, evitando ser golpeada. Se sostuvo con todas las fuerzas que pudo. Empezó a buscar a Sonic desesperadamente pero no logró encontrarlo. Siguió buscando con la esperanza de ver una pista del erizo y miró como los rápidos golpeaban brutalmente el cuerpo inconsciente del erizo. Amy se preparó para atrapar al erizo. Tomó aire. Ignoró sus lágrimas y estiro su mano hacia él. Una aura de luz pareció envolver al erizo dejándolo quieto en medio del agua. Amy movió su mano, acercando al erizo inconsciente a la orilla. Una vez que el cuerpo del chico se encontraba ahí, Amy se aferró del tronco y trató de moverse hacia la orilla, obligando a su cuerpo golpeado y congelado a luchar por estar a salvo. Una vez en la orilla se acercó al cuerpo del erizo. Empezó a agitarlo exclamando su nombre desesperada. No había respuesta. Inclinó la cabeza de la víctima hacia atrás y levanto su mentón. Decidió resucitarlo con respiración de boca a boca. Tontas lágrimas. Ahora no. No interrumpan. Inició a comprimir el tórax del chico al ver que no había respuesta por parte del él. Continúo con las respiraciones y seguía comprimiendo.

-Sonic por favor… ¡SONIC!- gritaba desesperada intentando reanimarlo. No. No debía perderlo. Tenía que seguir. –No me dejes…por favor…no lo hagas-dijo ella cerrando los ojos mientras las lágrimas escapaban para dejar ver el dolor que sentía en ese momento. Miro como Sonic empezó a toser. Amy intentó ayudarlo para evitar que se ahogara otra vez. El erizo intentaba tomar aire de manera desesperada. Una mirada de terror estaba en sus ojos. La eriza lo abrazo suavemente, de manera de no estorbarle, ocultando su rostro de él.

El erizo intento recapitular lo que había ocurrido…pero no podía. Aún estaba en shock. Ni siquiera le molesto tener a la chica derramando lágrimas en su pecho. Aun tosía y sus pulmones intentaban tomar todo el oxígeno que podían. Una vez que el erizo salió del estado aterrorizado en el que se encontraba, ambos se alejaron de la orilla para adentrarse del bosque y no ver el río asesino que casi los mataba. Amy se ofreció en buscar madera para iniciar una fogata, puesto que el frío de Everlite amenazaba fuertemente sumándole las ropas mojadas que llevaban ahora. Cuando Amy llego a donde acamparían observo como Sonic observaba fijamente el suelo.

-Oye…¿te encuentras bien?-dijo ella suavemente

El erizo la observo en silencio. Coloco una mano en su cabeza. Sentía mucho dolor. Y tenía la suerte de ser un cabeza dura, pues había perdido el conocimiento y apenas podía recordar su caminata en el bosque. Los eventos después de eso eran confusos y hacían que el dolor de cabeza aumentase. Tenía un dolor terrible en todo su cuerpo y el frío no ayudaba, además del corte en su costado y en su brazo izquierdo.

-No me quejo-dijo el mientras veía a Amy colocar los leños en el suelo e iniciar la fogata. -¿Y tú?-

La eriza logró encender la fogata. Soplo levemente para que la llama creciese y luego se sentó. El dolor en su cuerpo era terrible. Se sentía increíblemente agotada…tarde o temprano se desplomaría.

-Estoy…bien…-dijo ella en voz baja

Ambos se quedaron en silencio viendo la fogata. Sonic se puso de pie y empezó a quitarse la ropa.

-¿O-o-oye So-Sonic Pe-pe-pero que haces?-dijo ella sonrojada

El erizo la observo pero no dijo nada. Se quitó su gabardina roja y la coloco en la rama de un árbol. También se quitó las botas quedando completamente descalzo.

-Si conservamos la ropa mojada enfermaremos y será peor. Lo mejor es que se sequen y nosotros aprovechar el calor de la fogata-

La eriza lo entendió. Y por desgracia tenía razón.

-Demonios-dijo el erizo algo alarmado

-¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre?-dijo ella asustada

La funda de la espada de Sonic estaba vacía. –Perdí…mi espada…-dijo él erizo con cierto tono de tristeza. –Perdí…la espada de mi padre-dijo aún sin creerlo. El río había reclamado un premio y era la espada que lo había acompañado desde hace tiempo. En ese momento se sintió vacío. Realizo un puño con su mano. Se sentía incompetente. La eriza lo observo en silencio. La espada era importante para él. Observo la espada de ella, aun en su funda. Si ella hubiese perdido esa espada posiblemente sentiría lo mismo que él en ese momento. El trance de negación del erizo fue interrumpido por la chica poniéndose en pie, dándole la espalda, mientras se quitaba su túnica café. El erizo la observo.

-Lo siento- dijo ella en voz baja –Todo esto…todo esto fue mi culpa-dijo ella con la voz entrecortada

El erizo no le quito los ojos de encima. Llevaba un vestido blanco con detalles celestes en él, corto de adelante, dejándole la movilidad para moverse grácil en sus batallas, haciendo una especie de cola en la parte de atrás.

-Lo siento-dijo la chica con sollozos, cayendo de rodillas.

Si era el momento de aceptar su muerte a manos de él era ahora. Sin duda, ella le había hecho la vida más difícil al erizo. Lo escucho caminar, acercándose a ella. Sintió la mano de él en su espalda. Él se agacho y se acercó a su oído.

-Tú me has hecho la vida imposible. Gracias a ti he sido golpeado, cortado e incluso casi muero. Tú eres una maldición…-dijo con voz tosca y profunda.

Los escalofríos que corrían su espalda no eran por el frío. Con temor ella volteo para ver la cara del erizo. Sus ojos verdes como el bosque la observaban fríamente.

-Me rindo-dijo ella temerosa con lágrimas recorriendo su rostro

El erizo no quitaba sus ojos carentes de emoción de ella. Él levanto la mano. Una bofetada posiblemente. Sintió el contacto de la mano de él en su mejilla. Estaba secando sus lágrimas. Sin entender la chica lo observo buscando una respuesta.

-Lo que no entiendo aún…es porque no puedo…-

Ella no lo entendió -¿Qué es lo que no puedes?-

El erizo retiro la mano de su cara. Suspiró. –Lo que siento por ti…no es odio…me molestas, me desesperas pero…no te odio…y no entiendo porque…-dijo el erizo también perdido en sus pensamientos. El erizo se puso en pie y se arrecostó a un árbol cerca de la fogata. La eriza lo observó aun sin creer lo que había sucedido hace solo unos segundos.

-¿Te vas a quitar ese vestido o no?-dijo el erizo con su clásico tono molesto. Había vuelto a la normalidad

La chica seco sus lágrimas –Pervertido-dijo ella en voz chillona

-No soy un pervertido-dijo el erizo completamente serio

La chica suspiro. Bueno…debía de hacerlo, puesto que el vestido mojado la hacía sentir peor. Se dirigió al cierre. Pero se detuvo.

-Yo…no podré casarme-dijo ella estupefacta

-¿Huh?-el erizo no sabía a qué venía ese comentario

-Si tú me miras en ropa interior…no podré casarme-dijo la eriza sonrojada y molesta viendo con furia al erizo azul

-Oh vamos ¿En serio crees en eso?-dijo el erizo gruñendo molesto

-Es una costumbre de Everlite-dijo ella aún molesta

-Quédate con el vestido entonces-

-Pero…no puedo hacer eso. Pero tampoco puedo quedar en interiores contigo-

El erizo no la entendió –Que te parece si el día en que te cases finges como que si este día nunca paso y ya-dijo el erizo tratando de evitar el tema

-¡Tú me habrás visto en interiores! ¡Idiota!-

-Haz lo que tú quieras ¡maldita sea!-

Si. Habían vuelto a la costumbre. Después de varios minutos pensando la eriza optó por quitarse el vestido. Lentamente bajo el cierre y se quitó el vestido. El erizo no pudo evitar y miro a la chica. Usaba un pantaloncillo corto y una camisa que se ajustaba a su pecho y caía flojamente en su abdomen. La chica decidió retirar sus botas y unas medias blancas que utilizaba. Con esa figura creía que esa chica usaba un corsé ajustado…pero no era así…esa era su figura. No tenía tan mal cuerpo. Ella lentamente giró la cabeza hacia donde se encontraba él. Ahí estaba, demostrando sus brazos fuertes y cuerpo bien definido. Después de haber colgado su vestido y túnica en un árbol, decidió acercarse a la fogata. Ahí estaban 2 chicos compartiendo el calor de una fogata apenas llevando ropa.

Ella aun sentía frío. Estaba cansada. En serio quería dormir. Se abrazaba a sí misma. El erizo la notó. Estaba temblando. El erizo se acercó a ella, sentándose a su lado.

-Si estamos juntos, podremos conservar mejor el calor-dijo el erizo completamente serio

Amy lo observo sorprendida. Lentamente se acercó a él. Sus cuerpos estaban en contacto. Y sin duda ambos sintieron en ese momento una descarga eléctrica, seguida de un calor latente. Amy se acurrucó lentamente, observando a Sonic en todo momento en caso de hacerlo molestar. El erizo no se inmuto y más bien desvió la mirada.

-¿Cómo obtuviste tu espada?-pregunto ella sin dejar de ver la fogata

Silencio. Al no haber respuesta ella no quiso insistir más. Regla Número 3: No volver a preguntar nada y absolutamente nada de su pasado. El silencio prosiguió. Sintió como el erizo se movió lentamente, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el fuego.

-Mi padre era un herrero. Un día hizo esa espada. Aprendió a usarla y luego me enseño a mí. La primera vez que la usé fue cuando tenía 7 años. Esa espada fue la única cosa que conservé luego de salir de mi hogar-

Silencio. La eriza estaba feliz. Apenas unas cuantas palabras…pero el erizo las había compartido con ella.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?- preguntó él

-No lo sé-

-¿Usaste tu magia para traerme de vuelta?-

-No-

-¿Entonces…?-

-Técnicas de resucitación…contracciones en el pecho y…respiración boca a boca-dijo ella en voz baja

-¿Me besaste?-

-Son cosas muy diferentes-dijo ella con leve tono de molestia

-Lo que digas…oportunista-dijo Sonic mientras mencionaba la última palabra en voz baja

La eriza no contesto. Era como si el ambiente de hostilidad hubiese desaparecido.

-¿Tuviste un pasado duro?-dijo ella sin más.

Si hubiese tenido más fuerzas y energías probablemente la hubiese estrangulado.

-Si- contestó el sin emoción alguna

-Lo siento-dijo ella esperando algún regaño por su parte. Su espada, aunque fuese vieja, guardaba heridas y batallas ocultas…tal y como las palabras mencionadas por Ember. Ahora que la espada no estaba, las heridas de todo su pasado estaban en él.

-No hay problema-contestó él tranquilamente

Escucharon unos minutos las brasas arder.

-¿Puedo cantar algo?-

El erizo contesto con un "Mhm" algo cansado.

 _Mi corazón la luz verá_

 _Nuestros corazones, se unirán_

 _A la tierra de los sueños_

 _Muy pronto ahí estarán_

 _Espérame ahí_

 _Estaré ahí_

 _En tus sueños estaré_

 _No tienes nada que temer_

 _Luz del sol, cúbrenos_

 _Luz de luna, cuídanos_

 _Estrellas del cielo, brillen más_

 _Las flamas desaparecerán_

La voz de la eriza era suave y delicada. Recordó todas esas noches en su habitación, cuando su madre cantaba esa canción para que él pudiese descansar placenteramente. Y eso estaba haciendo la eriza en esos momentos. Dormía plácidamente acurrucada en el erizo. Rodeó con su brazo a la chica y lentamente fue cayendo bajo el hechizo de la canción. Sus parpados estaban pesados. Usualmente el hacía guardia por las noches…pero está noche solo quería descansar. El dolor en su cuerpo desaparecía lentamente. Las heridas empezaban a cicatrizar.

* * *

Cada día el sol se extingue más. El deseo de libertad es fuerte. Un lazo que se vuelve fuerte con el tiempo.

 **Capítulo 9: Deseo.**


	10. Deseo

**Y...capitulo nuevo! espero les guste ^^ Antes de irme quiero compartir una duda con ustedes:**

 **¿Al buscar una historia ustedes hacen uso de los filtros de FF? Es una pregunta curiosa, puesto que si miran los detalles de la historia pueden buscarla mas rapido. Bueno los dejo. Disfruten y Diganme que les parece!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: Deseo.**

Intentando evitar el frio, mientras la espesura de la noche se estaba extinguiendo, el sol libraba sus rayos lentamente para traer la mañana al denso bosque de Algawood. La luz matinal alcanzo a una hoguera extinta y a un par de erizos aún bajo los efectos de Morfeo. La joven chica se encontraba acurrucada en el pecho del erizo y este se encontraba rodeándola con sus brazos, dejando la cabeza de ella bajo su mentón. El erizo abrió los ojos lentamente. Bostezo. Intento estirarse pero observo algo muy fuera de lo usual: una eriza rosa profundamente dormida en su pecho. Recordó otro detalle más incómodo…el no llevaba nada puesto, debido a que sus botas y túnica roja pasaron colgadas en un árbol. Intento levantarse lentamente, tratándola de no despertar. Después de todo no quería otro teatro de la chica por haberla visto en interiores. Y vaya que tenía el sueño pesado, ya que él la deposito en el piso y ella no se inmuto. Se dirigió a donde se encontraban sus cosas. Se colocó sus botas, luego procedió a tomas la túnica roja. Con su mano recorrió su abdomen y se sorprendió: no había herida alguna. Con sus ojos comprobó que no había ni dolor ni cicatriz en su abdomen y en su brazo. El dolor de cabeza producido por las contusiones en los rápidos, el cansancio de sus pulmones por la experiencia de casi morir ahogado desaparecieron. Parece que la chica hizo de las suyas con su magia.

El erizo termino de vestirse y volteo hacia la chica. Aun seguía dormida, portando la camisa de tirantes fina de seda que dejaba ver sus brazos y el pequeño pantaloncillo blanco. No podía quitarle la vista de encima. Así que camino hacia el bosque, buscando algo para comer. Regreso con unas cuantas bayas y miro como la chica seguía durmiendo. Estaba seguro que ella no estaba muerta, puesto que su pecho se inflaba y desinflaba, evidenciando su respiración. Se sentó y espero a que despertase. Comió algunas bayas y guardo unas cuantas para ella. Ya era media mañana y la chica no despertaba. El erizo decidió levantarla. Empezó a darle empujones con el pie.

-¡Oye! Despierta ya…-

No respondía. Sonic reviso a la chica y miro que su respiración era débil. Reviso su pulso. También era débil. Estaba algo fría. ¿Eran consecuencias de haberse dado un chapuzón nocturno?

-Vamos despierta chica pretendida-

Pero nada ocurría. El erizo suspiro. Decidió ir a buscar la ropa de la chica. Una vez que logro encontrarla toda y llevarla a colgar a las ramas de un árbol cercano a donde ella se encontraba durmiendo. Volteo para buscar la espada de la chica. Esta aun seguía en su funda. El erizo lo pensó 2 veces.

El día anterior, por la mañana, miro como la chica seguía dormida. Miro la espada fina, al lado de un árbol cercano. Pensó en cuanto oro podrían pagarle por la espada. Pero luego recordó como la chica peleo con él la noche anterior. Era…suprema. La pelea parecía más una danza de espadas, chocando en la infinidad de la noche. Lo mejor sería que estuviese al lado de su dueña. Tomo la espada por su mango. Sintió como heridas se formaban en la palma de su mano e hizo un quejido de dolor, lanzándola de manera que cayese al lado de la chica. Miro su mano llena de heridas. Cubrió su mano, intentando ahogar el dolor. Sin duda…desde que la encontró no estaba pasando sus mejores momentos. Fue a buscar alimento y encontró un par de manzanas. El probo una para asegurarse de que estaban bien. Guardo la otra. Probablemente la chica estaría con hambre. Cuando regreso, ella se encontraba llorando. Ya ahí fue cuando el suspiro y lo decidió: la acompañaría hasta la base de los rebeldes de Everlite y la dejaría ahí para que encontrase a su caballero.

Después de esa extraña experiencia en donde la espada no quería ser empuñada por el decidió dejarla en su lugar y que su dueña la recogiese. Hablando de dueña, había una eriza rosa despertándose, frotándose los ojos. Esta se sento y empezó a buscar algo medio adormilada.

-¿Sonic?-dijo ella viendo al erizo vestido. Este le lanzo el vestido, dándole la espalda.

-Vístete. Estamos retrasados para ir a Chesai- Y camino para darle espacio a la chica para que se colocase la ropa.

Amy se quitó el vestido de encima. Al parecer el erizo distante había vuelto. Empezo a vestirse, colocándose el vestido, las medias, botas y túnica café. Busco a Sonic quien estaba sentado en una roca.

-¿Lista?-dijo el erizo fingiendo molestia

-Si si…-dijo ella tomando su espada. Recordó como el erizo ahora no tenía el arma que una vez perteneció a su padre.

-Hay que movernos. Conozco un atajo para llegar a Chesai por la tarde-dijo el erizo mientras se levantaba.

-Si, como digas-dijo ella mientras se restregaba sus ojos.

-¿Aun tienes sueño levantándote al medio día?-dijo el erizo sin quitarle los ojos de encima

-Fue un día cansado-dijo ella mientras desviaba la mirada –Es hora de ir a Chesai ¿no?-dijo ella intentando cambiar el tema.

Ambos empezaron a caminar por el bosque. Estaban dando pasos aligerados, el erizo tenía intenciones de llegar a Chesai lo más rápido posible. Deseaba volver a hablar con él para romper el muro de hielo que había entre ellos. Lo había logrado en otras ocasiones, logrando ver al erizo con una media sonrisa, hablándole de la espada e incluso la noche anterior en el que dio ideas para evitar caer víctimas de una neumonía. Y según la noche anterior…la actitud fría del erizo se debía a un acontecimiento pasado muy difícil. Ella quería ayudarlo…tal vez así y solo así podría despertar al caballero de Everlite. Suspiró. Tenía que seguirle el paso al erizo así que acelero un poco más. No podía evitarlo pero aún se sentía cansada. Sentía sus parpados algo pesados. Obviamente si mencionaba algo el erizo comenzaría con su hostilidad característica a amenazarla con dejarla sola. Opto por seguir caminando tras él y tener nuevamente la oportunidad de compartir un momento con "Maurice".

Luego de haber caminado alrededor de un par de horas llegaron a ver un pueblo a lo lejos. Empezo una llovizna. Habian llegado a Chesai. Un pueblo de leñadores. Amy se sentía algo mareada. Miro como había una concentración de niebla negra mayor ahí. Ella se detuvo.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto el erizo

La eriza agacho las orejas. -¿Por qué venimos a Chesai?- pregunto en voz baja.

El erizo la vio temblando. Vio temor en sus ojos.

-Iré a buscar a alguien…y verificar que todo esté en orden…-dijo el erizo cortante

-Espera-dijo la eriza intentando alcanzarlo

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-No creo que sea una buena idea…-

El chico rodo los ojos.

-Bien, entonces quédate aquí-

La eriza se abrazó a sí misma. Miro como Sonic empezó a caminar. Ella corrió tras él.

-¿Tienes miedo de quedarte sola?-dijo el erizo viéndola despectivamente

Ella negó y agacho la cabeza. –Sea lo que sea hagámoslo rápido y salgamos de aquí- dijo ella mientras caminaba a su lado. Ambos erizos se dirigían al pueblo. Mientras un cuervo de 4 ojos rojizos con cola de lagarto volaba sobre ellos y se dirigió rápidamente hacia el bosque, en donde se encontraba un grupo de soldados de la guardia negra.

El cuervo se posó sobre el brazo de un caballero con armadura ligeramente diferente a la de los demás. Un soldado de elite. El cuervo soltó un graznido.

-Muéstranos-

El cuervo grazno nuevamente. Estiro sus alas y movió su plumaje de manera que se desprendieran un par de plumas. Y estas se quemasen creando un humo negro y mostrando la imagen de la chica caminando con el erizo de ropas rojas hacia Chesai.

-Bien-dijo el caballero mientras se dirigía hacia sus soldados. –Saben lo que tenemos que hacer-luego se dirigió hacia el cuervo –procura que todo salga según lo planeado- el cuervo grazno y emprendió vuelo.

La lluvia continuaba. Ambos erizos llegaron al pueblo. A diferencia de Kheridas, no había absolutamente nadie en las calles. Ambos siguieron caminando en lo que parecía un pueblo fantasma. La eriza sintió escalofríos. Ambos se detuvieron en el centro de la plaza del pueblo. El erizo examinaba a sus alrededores.

-Esto no me gusta-dijo el molesto

-Dímelo a mí-dijo ella cuidando su espalda.

Escucharon como alguien dio un paso en falso, evitando resbalarse. Ambos erizos observaron en un callejón una silueta de 2 colas y orejas puntiagudas. Amy se puso alerta.

-¿Tails?-dijo el erizo mientras caminaba hacia él.

-¿Qu-que hacen aquí?-dijo el zorro con cierto temor

-Vamos amigo ¿qué ocurre?-dijo Sonic no entendiendo lo que estaba ocurriendo

Miraron como la gente apenas se asomaba, por las ventanas, detrás de barriles, ocultas, llenas de miedo.

-Tails… ¿Qué está ocurriendo?-

-Los caballeros negros vendrán pronto ¡Estamos Perdidos!-grito uno de los aldeanos causando pánico entre los habitantes. Amy podía sentir el temor de los aldeanos. Todos intentaban escabullirse y chocaban unos con otros. Amy deseaba salir corriendo de ahí. Sin embargo, alguien logro levantar la voz llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

-SILENCIO-

Todos observaron al centro de la plaza para ver al erizo azul.

-Todos escuchen-dijo mientras se preparaba para hablar-Yo me encargare de ellos. Ustedes solo vayan a sus hogares y procuren no intervenir en ningún momento. Cuiden a sus familias y yo me encargare de cuidarlos a ustedes-dijo el erizo lleno de determinación, detestando ver el temor en ellos y ahora creándoles algo de tranquilidad.

Incluso Amy debía de admitirlo…Sonic había hablado como todo un líder. Todos empezaron a moverse hacia sus hogares. El pequeño zorro de dos colas corrió hacia Sonic, abrazándolo.

-Sonic…-dijo el zorro ocultándose en el pecho del erizo, lleno de temor

-Tails vamos tranquilízate…le daremos su merecido a esos canallas-dijo el erizo tranquilizándolo. El zorro se separó de él viendo a la chica. Púas en su frente, rosa como las flores del cerezo, ojos de color esperanza y un collar con el símbolo real. Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder.

-E-Ella es…-dijo el zorro sorprendido

-Tails, vamos a otro lugar-dijo el erizo azul jalándolo, despertándolo de la impresión.

-Claro, síganme- dijo el zorro mientras las primeras gotas empezaron a caer.

Ambos erizos corrieron siguiéndolo. Llegaron a una vieja casa. Entraron para encontrar apenas un par de sillas, una cama y a la madre del zorro cocinando algo en una vieja estufa.

-Tails, hijo-dijo su madre abrazandolo

-Madre, mira quien regreso-dijo el zorro mientras su madre miraba a los erizos.

-Oh Mau..digo Sonic…que bueno volver a verte-dijo ella abrazándolo

-Gusto en verte de nuevo Rosemary-dijo el erizo mientras la Zorra dejaba de abrazarlo.

-Oh ¿Quién es ella?-dijo Rosemary confundida

-Ella es…-

-LA PRINCESA AMELIA-dijo Tails lleno de alegría.

Su madre se sorprendió. Amy estaba helada, pues el chico lo había gritado a más no poder.

-¿Pri-princesa?-dijo la zorra viendo como la eriza retiraba la capa café de su cabeza para dejar ver mejor su rostro.

-Por favor…seamos un poco más discretos-dijo Amy preocupada

Sonic se hizo a un lado y miro como ambos zorros se acercaron a ella llenos de emoción.

-¡En verdad es usted!-dijo la Zorra llena de alegría con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos –Es un honor-dijo ella haciendo una reverencia.

-Si usted está viva significa que…¿Usted vencerá a Mephiles verdad?-dijo el joven zorro

-Yo…-

-Muchas personas en todo Everlite se han agrupado buscándola para empezar la rebelión…-

-Si usted pelea contra el estoy seguro que lo vencerá-dijo Tails lleno de emocion

La eriza miro a Sonic. Quien al parecer estaba a punto de salir de ahí.

-Sonic-le llamo ella suavemente. Ambos zorros vieron al erizo cerca de la puerta.

-¿Sonic? ¿A dónde vas?-pregunto el zorro

El erizo no contesto y salio de ahí. Escucho como la puerta se abria lentamente y Amy salio de esta.

-Sonic espera ¿Qué pasa?-

-Tu eres lo que pasa…-dijo el erizo completamente molesto

-¿Qué?-

-Todos te admiran como si fueses una heroína pero solamente eras una idiota que se desmaya y no puede siquiera cuidarse por sí misma. Por ti todo Everlite tiene falsas esperanzas de que la paz regresara…-dijo el erizo lleno de ira. La lluvia fría caía sobre ellos. Las sombras empezaban a caminar hacia ellos.

-So-Sonic-dijo la chica herida por sus palabras

-¿Sabes cuantos han muerto pensando que la justicia vencería a la oscuridad de Mephiles?-

-Sonic-dijo la chica asustada por el semblante sombrío del erizo

-¿Sabes cuantos pueblos han sido destrozados?-

-¡Basta Sonic!-

-TU MALDITO PUEBLO MUERE CREYENDO QUE TU Y UN CABALLERO DE FANTASIA ELIMINARAN A UN RETORCIDO CON MILES DE SOMBRAS A SU FAVOR-su mirada llena de odio hacia ella. Su semblante sombrío hacía que Amy se sintiese completamente aterrada. Él no era asi. Ella lo habia visto.

-Sonic por favor…tú no eres así…-dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos. Amy noto como un aura sombria rodeaba al erizo. -¡Sonic!-dijo ella intentando alcanzarlo pero una bofetada en su mejilla derecha cayendo a un charco.

-SONIC-grito la madre de Tails al ver la escena

El erizo no había quitado su mirada llena de ira hacia ella.

-¡Vamos Amy pelea conmigo! Muéstrales a todos que puedes derrotar Mephiles-dijo el erizo -¡ATACAME MALDITA SEA!-grito el erizo lleno de ira.

Amy tomo todas sus fuerzas. Sonic estaba a punto de patearla. Amy se movió rápidamente y se abalanzo hacia el erizo. El erizo empezó a forcejear. Amy lo sujeto de sus muñecas. No le importaba el ardor de su rostro. Ella debía de romper el trance de las sombras.

-Sonic sé que estás lastimado, sé que estás furioso, no dejes que las sombras se aprovechen de ti…-dijo ella intentando ver al erizo a los ojos –Mephiles toma control de los seres cuando son vulnerables a las sombras…tú no eres así…no dejes que te controle- El erizo forcejeaba y sintió una gota caer en su pecho. No era una gota de lluvia. Era una lágrima. –Peleas por los que no pueden, eliminas a toda criatura sombría, tu cuidas de todos…tu cuidas de mi…-él dejo de forcejear. –Aquí el único héroe eres tu…a pesar de que lo niegas…tu eres el único que puede hacer la diferencia…Everlite te necesita…ellos te necesitan…-dijo ella aun dejando caer sus lágrimas –…yo te necesito…-

Las sombras que lo habían rodeado desaparecían lentamente. Poco a poco la ira lo dejo de invadir. Miro a la chica que estaba sobre él. Miro su mejilla de color rojiza por el impacto de su mano tosca. Miro como la lluvia seguía haciendo de las suyas. Escucho de nuevo los latidos de la chica zumbando en sus oídos. El juicio nubloso que lo había invadido se despejaba con las últimas gotas de lluvia del cielo gris.

-¿Amy?-dijo el sorprendido

La eriza le ofreció una sonrisa suave. Ella se quitó de encima para que él se reincorporara. El erizo se sentó y miro hacia donde se encontraba el par de zorros.

-Sonic-dijo ella con una sonrisa y cayó hacia él. Ambos corrieron hacia el para ver cómo se encontraban.

Llevaron a la chica al interior de la casa y retiraron su túnica café para dejarla descansando con su vestido blanco cerca del fuego. El erizo se encontraba en la esquina más lejana de la morada.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?-pregunto el erizo

-Está algo cansada-dijo Rosemary –Pero estará bien pronto-

Sonic miro sus manos. -¿Qué fue lo que me ocurrió?-

-No es la primera vez que ocurre…-dijo Rosemary

-Cuando alguien está muy deprimido o lleno de ira las sombras de Mephiles lo invaden y lo vuelven un caballero oscuro…-dijo el zorro preocupado-Succionan tu vida y alma para crear un cuerpo vacio manipulado por las sombras. Eres el primero y el único que ha sido salvado de ese poder oscuro-dijo Tails observándolo

-Supongo que ella lo logro-dijo Rosemary hablando sobre Amy

Sonic observo a la chica descansando. A pesar de no poder evitar decirlas, él supo las palabras que lanzo hacia ella. Él supo la bofetada que ella recibió por parte de él. Suspiro. Empezó a caminar hacia la salida.

-Sonic no te vayas-dijo el zorro intentando detenerlo.

-Debo de alejarme de ella-

-Sonic…-dijo Tails

-Solo le he hecho daño. Ella quiere aferrarse a mí. Ella…cree que soy un caballero…y no lo soy-

-Pero Sonic-

El erizo apretó su puño. –Buscare a los rebeldes y les diré que ella está aquí en Chesai…-

-So-Tails fue interrumpido

-Déjalo Tails- Rosemary hablo. Ella se levantó y camino hacia el erizo, dándole una mirada dulce. –Yo sé todo lo que tú has pasado Sonic…de no ser por ti quien sabe lo que hubiese sido de Tails y de mí…y apuesto a que has hecho mucho por ella…-suspiro. –Solo espero que logres ver a través del dolor…Sonic…-

Sonic salió de la casa sin decir nada más. Si bien Rosemary y Amy tenían razón…estaba lastimado, sentía dolor y había decidido ahogarlo con la frialdad. Deseaba deshacerse de ese dolor de una vez por todas…pero simplemente no podía.

Esa era su maldición.

* * *

El guerrero oscuro cumple con su misión. Un bandolero busca venganza. Toma la espada por el mango y se prepara para realizar una estocada.

 **Capítulo 10: Duelo.**


	11. Duelo

**Este capitulo lo iba a subir el dia de ayer pero no pude tuve muchos contratiempos. El proximo capitulo estara el dia viernes asi que atentos. Bueno...Disfruten!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: Duelo.**

Despertó de golpe. Algo desesperada. Miro a su alrededor. Una chimenea caliente y un par de zorros se acercaban a ella. Respiraba de manera rápida.

-¿Todo bien princesa?-pregunto la madre del zorro.

Amy siguió buscando a su alrededor. No había señales del erizo.

-¿Do-Donde está Sonic?-

-Princesa tranquilícese-

Siguió buscándolo sin cesar, intentándose poner en pie.

-¿Dónde está Sonic?-

-Él dijo que regresaría…-dijo Rosemary intentando calmarla

-¿A dónde fue?-pregunto Amy algo alterada.

El zorro agacho las orejas. Su madre abrazo a la chica –Dijo que buscaría a los rebeldes para que usted y ellos se entendiesen mejor-

-¿Qué?-dijo la chica sabiendo lo que significaba. Había emprendido un viaje solo hacia Oldilai y quien sabe cuánto tiempo le tomaría regresar. Empezo a caminar hacia la puerta.

-Princesa espere-dijo la zorra siguiéndola

-¿Por qué me dejo?-dijo ella molesta. La zorra la abrazo tratándola de consolar. Amy se aferró a ella.

-Sonic regresara no se preocupe majestad, se lo aseguro-dijo el zorro

Ambos intentaron consolar a la chica, pues no estaba en condiciones de salir. Ella desahogo sus penas. Quería que regresara. No podía separarse de él. Ella intentaba de una u otra manera que él se volviese el caballero de la profecía…pero al parecer las cosas no habían resultado ¿Acaso este el el fin de Everlite?

En las afueras de Chesai, donde los arboles de Algawood empezaban a dar refugio, un erizo con aspecto de bandolero caminaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Recordó lo que habia pasado anteriormente. Estaba molesto con ella. Estaba molesto de que fuese alabada como una salvadora cuando apenas se cuidaba a sí misma. Luego sintió como algo intentaba tomar control de su voluntad y poder. Miro como bofeteo a la chica. Ese no había sido él. Por mucha molestia que sintiese…ese no era él. Quería tomar control de sus acciones. Pero no podía. Sentía algo frio y corrupto dentro de él, alimentando el odio y el dolor que había sentido antes. Recordó imágenes fatales que habían quedado sepultadas en su mente hace tiempo atrás. Esas voces apagadas empezaron a hablar desde lo más profundo de su ser…pero decían palabras que no habían salido de sus bocas… ¿Acaso eran lo que habían pensado en aquel momento fatídico?

" _Maurice nos abandonó"_

" _Él quería vivir aventuras por su cuenta…es obvio que jamás le importamos"_

Quería que se detuviesen….pero seguían.

" _Nos dio la espalda"_

" _Mírenlo…aquel que quería ser un caballero"_

" _Déjanos morir…después de todo tienes cosas más importantes que hacer"_

Sintió como su cuerpo estaba volviéndose frio. Sintió como su corazón se apagaba lentamente…hasta que la escucho.

\- Peleas por los que no pueden, eliminas a toda criatura sombría, tú cuidas de todos…tu cuidas de mí…-

Su cuerpo volvía a tener control poco a poco.

Aquí el único héroe eres tu…a pesar de que lo niegas…tu eres el único que puede hacer la diferencia…Everlite te necesita…ellos te necesitan

Sintió las lágrimas de ella cayendo en su pecho.

-…yo te necesito…-

Recordar lo que había pasado minutos atrás le dolía y no sabía porque. Se apoyó en un árbol. ¿Su maldita magia era la que causaba esto? ¿Por qué ella? Intentaba maldecirla y odiarla por haber entrado en su vida…pero simplemente no podía. Tantas veces de sus labios salieron las palabras que afirmaban querer acabar con la chica…pero en su interior sabía que no era cierto. Solo quería aterrorizarla y que lo dejase en paz. Oh…pero ella era insistente.

Miro sus manos temblar. -¿Qué me has hecho?-

Sintio como el viento llevaba esencias y malos presentimientos. El erizo volteo hacia Chesai.

Algo no estaba bien.

Ella se encontraba mirando a la ventana, viendo como la lluvia empezaba nuevamente. Ambos zorros al menos habían conseguido que desistiera de ir a buscar al erizo azul. Querían darle algo de espacio. Pero no paso mucho para ver como ella se había levantado y alejado de la ventana.

-¿Qué ocurre?-dijo Rosemary

-La guardia negra- dijo Amy colocándose su túnica café.

-Oh no-dijo Rosemary abrazando a Tails.

Amy coloco su dedo en su boca para pedirles que guardasen silencio. Busco su espada y se dirigio sigilosamente hacia la puerta.

-Pero su majestad…-susurro la madre de Tails

-Por favor, no intervengan y quédense aquí…yo me encargare de ellos-

Amy salio lista para pelear contra ellos. Miro como estos empezaron a romper las puertas de las casas y amenazaban a los aldeanos con sus armas. Amy llamo su atención desenvainando su espada. Todos los caballeros negros le observaron. Algunos empezaban a correr hacia ella. Ella inicio la batalla con su fiel espada. Esquivaba y trataba de eliminarlos rápidamente. Noto que llegaban más y más guardias y estos empezaron a aterrizar a los aldeanos. Un grito llamo su atención. Tails había salido de casa. Un guardia negro estaba a punto de atacarlo con su espada.

-¡TAILS!-grito Amy intentando ayudar, pero no podía hacerlo ya que los guardias no dejaban de llegar.

Tails fue empujado cayendo al piso. Liquido carmesí se rego a los alrededores. Amy observo con horror como el cuerpo sin vida de Rosemary caía en el piso.

-¡MADRE!- grito Tails

Los guardias se dirigieron a Tails a punto de atacarlo. Un haz de luz en forma de flecha golpeo a ambos caballeros oscuros para alejarlos del pequeño zorro aterrorizado. Amy siguió luchando contra ellos. Sin embargo, la superaban en números. Debía de seguir usando su magia…aunque supiese los riesgos que ocurrirían si lo hiciese. Amy empezó a generar luz de su mano. Luchaba con su espada y lanzaba uno que otro rayo de luz hiriente a los caballeros. Poco a poco la fatiga le fue alcanzando. Entonces fue cuando perdió el equilibrio…intento ponerse rápidamente en pie pero le asestaron un golpe fuerte que hizo que su espada se soltase de su agarre y saliese disparada hacia un muro. Su espada cayó al suelo mientras las gotas de lluvia seguían cayendo. Su visión borrosa no le permitió identificar bien al caballero que se acercaba.

-Quemen la ciudad…obtuvimos a la chica es hora de retirarnos-lo escucho decir.

No se podía mover, puesto que el impacto con el muro la dejo completamente adolorida y sin fuerzas. El caballero la tomo para moverse hacia un caballo azabache. El cuervo monstruoso lo esperaba con ansias.

-Dile que ha sido capturada…y dile que "él" ya no será un problema-

El cuervo grazno extendiendo sus oscuras alas para emprender vuelo en medio de la lluvia. Una vez que monto al caballo este relincho anunciando su marcha, trotando con gran velocidad hacia la espesura de Algawood.

Tails miro con horror todo lo que había ocurrido. La muerte de su madre, el secuestro de la princesa. Vio como los guardias iniciaron a golpear y herir a los aldeanos. Uno de ellos se acercó al zorro, quien no reaccionaba del trance de eventos infortunados. Estaba a punto de cortarle la cabeza al zorro cuando una ventisca azul golpeo de una patada al caballero.

-ALTO AHI MALDITA ESCORIA- dijo el erizo mientras el caballero caia al piso.

El zorro parecía no inmutarse pues ya habia visto suficiente.

-Tails…hermano responde-dijo Sonic intentando hacerlo reaccionar. El zorro aferro sus manos hacia Sonic. Estaba aterrorizado. Los caballeros notaron la llegada del erizo azul puesto que dejaron a los aldeanos y empezaron a rodearlo.

-Ellos la mataron…se la llevaron…-

-Tails-el erizo quería desesperadamente que el zorro hablase con cordura

Sonic vio como los guardias se reunían. Miro a lo lejos la espada de Amy olvidada en el piso. Tails se tiro al piso aferrándose de sus rodillas con lágrimas y estupefacción. Miro el cuerpo de Rosemary sin vida. Cerró sus ojos. Busco con su oído los latidos de aquella chica…pero ella no estaba ahí. Sonic se levantó. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Corrió hacia donde la espada estaba tirada. Los caballeros lo siguieron. Y aunque la espada lo hiriese no le importaba…el mataría a todas esas abominaciones oscuras. Alcanzo la espada y la tomo. Los caballeros aun cargaban hacia él. El corrió con la espada de la chica eliminando a la guardia lentamente. Los aldeanos observaban y era como si un espíritu del viento destruyese a sus enemigos sin piedad. Termino con cada uno de ellos. Al parecer, ver pelear al erizo fue lo que despertó el trance del zorro. Miro como Sonic estaba parado en medio del pueblo, con armaduras sin vida a su alrededor. Tails reacciono.

-UN CABALLERO LA SECUESTRO. SECUESTRARON A AMELIA. DEBES IR POR ELLA-grito con lágrimas y voz entrecortada. Sentía dolor.

El sabía sobre el dolor. Empezó a correr hacia Algawood sin parar. No sabía quién se la había llevado o hacia donde se dirigía…pero el busco de manera desesperada aquellos latidos que había escuchado en más de una ocasión.

El caballo corría a más no poder. El caballero de la elite oscura llevaba amarrada con cadenas negras a una chica moribunda. Seguía recorriendo Algawood con el deseo de completar su misión. Sin Embargo, una fuerte ventisca hizo que su caballo perdiese el control y se detuviese. Frente a ellos estaba un erizo azul con túnica roja cuya mirada demostraba furia interna que hervía desde su interior.

El caballero halo las riendas intentando calmar a la bestia.

-Eres rápido…veo que tu nombre no es en vano-dijo el caballero

El erizo azul tenía una espada en su mano derecha. Dio un paso.

-Desenfunda-dijo amenazante el joven erizo

El caballero rio siniestramente. -¿Quieres salvarla…héroe?-

El erizo no se inmuto. Solo veía fríamente al caballero.

-Bien…si tú lo quieres-dijo desmontando el caballo y sacando su espada. La cadena que rodeaba a la chica estaba atada al asiento del caballo. El erizo observo a la bestia que no había hecho movimiento alguno. Ella levanto levemente su cabeza adolorida y con su visión borrosa logro ver al guerrero de túnica roja.

El caballero dirigió su espada hacia la chica, listo para hacerle daño. Su espada choco con otra. El erizo estaba ahí, quien atino una patada apartando al caballero de ella. El caballo se asustó ante tal acontecimiento y empezó a correr. El caballero se abalanzo hacia el erizo. Este corrió tras el caballo, hiriéndolo para que no pudiese continuar, cayendo bruscamente al piso. Con la espada corto la cadena de la chica, teniéndola en sus brazos. Un ligero gemido se escuchó por parte de ella. Miro como el caballero se acercaba peligrosamente hacia él. Tiro a la chica al piso y se cubrió del golpe con su espada.

Ambos guerreros empezaron a pelear en Algawood mientras la lluvia caía intensamente. El choque de espadas resonaba entre los árboles. Ambos intentaban herir gravemente a su contrincante. Amy intentaba recuperarse lentamente. Ambos guerreros eran hostiles. Sonic empezó a tener imágenes dolorosas en su mente…Rosemary en el piso…Tails petrificado de horror…incluso aquellas imágenes de su pasado…aquellas que habían sido selladas y ahora surgían nuevamente. Sonic estaba perdiendo agudeza. Estaba nervioso. Su oponente aprovecho esto y realizo un corte en su costado. Sonic perdió el equilibrio y esquivo el siguiente ataque.

Amy observo como Sonic estaba perdiendo dominio de la batalla. El Caballero asesto una patada al erizo haciéndolo que soltase la espada y chocase contra un árbol. El dolor de su costado era inminente. La sangre brotaba sin cesar de él.

-Tú, escoria de Everlite…este es tu castigo por desafiar a Lord Mephiles-dijo el caballero caminando hacia él. –Y ahora yo tengo el honor de acabarte y llevar tu cabeza ante él-El caballero se preparó para atacar.

El erizo espero la estocada en su pecho pero vio como la espada con la que habia luchado anteriormente estaba atravesando la armadura del caballero oscuro. El caballero observo atrás y miro a la eriza rosa cansada pero manteniendo la espada alojada en medio de su pecho.

-Tú eres la escoria de Everlite-dijo ella decisivamente haciendo que la espada se iluminase. El caballero demoniaco se retorcía de dolor. Sangre empezó a brotar, manchando el vestido blanco de la chica. Con la espada, decidió terminar con la vida del traidor, haciendo que su cuerpo cayese sin vida en el piso.

El erizo observo a la chica. Lentamente intento ponerse en pie.

La chica estaba algo cansada y era por las cadenas que anteriormente apretaban su abdomen y pecho. Aun no se encontraba bien del golpe en la cabeza y espalda, recibido en su batalla en Chesai.

Una vez de pie el erizo observo seriamente a la chica.

Ella le dio una suave sonrisa. ¿Y cómo no se iba a formar esa agraciada curva en su rostro? El había regresado por ella. Él había peleado por ella.

Sonic coloco su mano en la guarda de la espada que ella sostenía. Se acercó lentamente a ella para que la viese a los ojos. Ella no pudo soportarlo más. Soltó la espada y abrazo al erizo, hundiendo su rostro con lágrimas en su pecho. El chico se quedó quieto sin mover ni un musculo. El silencio los acompaño y vigilo que ambos estuviesen juntos por unos minutos. Sintió como el abrazo de la chica se volvía débil. El erizo la tomo en sus brazos y cargo con ella a través de los árboles. La chica se quedó quieta en los fuertes brazos de su protector. El chico caminaba decisivamente hacia el pueblo. Ambos entraron a Chesai, en donde sus habitantes se encontraban a salvo y algo desorientados por las heridas y muertes recibidas por parte de los partidarios de Mephiles. Vieron como el caballero de túnica roja y la joven chica que habían peleado antes entraban al pueblo. A lo lejos habia un joven zorro consolado por los aldeanos, velando un cuerpo cubierto por una manta negra.

Sonic se detuvo justo detrás del zorro. Los aldeanos le dieron espacio. Amy hizo un esfuerzo por moverse, y el erizo le ayudo a ponerse al lado del zorro. Amy se acercó a Tails. El zorro la vio. Estaba destrozado por la pérdida de su madre. La eriza lo abrazo.

-Perdóname Tails…no pude…no pude hacer nada-dijo ella fortaleciendo su abrazo. El pequeño zorro temblaba y abrazo a la eriza. Sus lágrimas no dejaban de salir. El erizo observo en silencio esta escena.

-Fue mi culpa…no debí salir de casa…lo siento…Madre-dijo el zorro sollozando acurrucado en los brazos de la eriza. Compartieron ese abrazo silencioso por unos minutos.

-Tails…-dijo ella mientras compartia lagrimas con el pequeño.

-Su majestad…-dijo Tails susurrando

-¿Si?-dijo ella suavemente

-Por favor…acabe con esto su majestad…acabe con Mephiles…-dijo el zorro aferrándose a la chica.

Amy fue golpeada por estas palabras. Miro a la gente a su alrededor. Ellos también ansiaban libertad. Amy lentamente se separó de Tails y se puso de pie.

-Mephiles nos ha traído desgracias y tristeza a todos y cada uno de nosotros. Yo les prometo…les prometo que peleare y lo daré todo con tal de acabar con esta miseria…yo-Amy sintió como alguien colocaba su mano en su hombro.

-Nosotros pelearemos y acabaremos con Mephiles…pero ustedes deben prometer cuidarse unos a otros y permanecer unidos-Amy observo al erizo…completamente admirada y algo confundida- No deben mostrarse débiles ante Mephiles…demuéstrenle que ustedes son fuertes tanto en voluntad como en fuerza… ambos nos encargaremos de llegar hasta él y transmitirle todo el mal que les ha causado a ustedes…pagara por sus actos y caerá ante sus sombras…-

Todos, incluyendo a Amy, quedaron sorprendidos por las palabras que salieron de su boca. Palabras las cuales despertaron en todos ellos el deseo de perseverar y confiar en que ese par de erizos lograrían su cometido.

-¡LARGA VIDA A LA PRINCESA DE EVERLITE!-grito un aldeano mientras los demás lo coreaban -¡LARGA VIDA A LA PRINCESA DE EVERLITE!-

-¡LARGA VIDA AL RAYO ROJO!-grito otro

-¡LARGA VIDA AL RAYO ROJO!-respondió Chesai aguardando porque ambos erizos lograsen traer la luz a estas tierras en penumbras.

* * *

El dolor inunda a un corazon aventurero. Una promesa a la que no hay vuelta atras. Las pesadillas vuelven.

 **Capítulo 11: Dolor.**


	12. Dolor

**Yyyyy... capitulo nuevo! El proximo capitulo no se cuando lo subire...tengo pendiente muchas cosas en el trabajo asi que no sabria decirles cuando lo subire. Bueno, espero lo disfruten! Respecto al recordatorio de Mara sobre probabilidad de muerte...si, en algunas historias es necesario y me es dificil seleccionar a un personaje para esto...creanme que el capitulo 10 original era mucho peor...asi que tuve que hacer unas correcciones y el capitulo 10 que leyeron anteriormente es la version final.**

 **La reaccion de Sonic...no necesariamente es Dark Sonic... Pero se lo pueden imaginar asi si lo desean... las sombras de Mephiles pueden tornar a una persona en un ser oscuro, sin alma...practicamente los mata pues devora su alma y vida y ocupa su cuerpo como si fuesen una marineta (Les recuerdo que esta historia es T y estoy considerando a cambiarla a M...pero ya lo veremos.**

 **Bueno, ahora si me despido. Les recomiendo estar atentos en mi FB para saber de la actualizacion. Hasta la Proxima!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: Dolor.**

Se encontraban en medio del bosque. La eriza cubría con un vendaje improvisado el costado de su compañero. Corto un poco de su vestido blanco, puesto que tanto su túnica café como la túnica rojiza de él estaban sucias. Termino de envolver la herida y coloco sus manos suavemente en el. El no había dicho nada desde que salieron de Chesai. Sintió un calor agradable en donde se encontraba el corte realizado por el caballero negro.

-Con eso será suficiente-dijo ella algo cansada –Mañana tu herida estará mucho mejor-dijo ella mientras se recostaba. El erizo aún seguía sin decir nada.

-Gracias…por regresar por mí-dijo ella en voz baja apenas audible. Aún seguía sin decir nada.

El erizo miro lentamente la palma de su mano. No había herida alguna.

-Tu espada…no me hirió- dijo sus primeras palabras en toda la noche

La eriza rápidamente miro sus manos. Luego dirigió la vista a su espada. Sonrió suavemente.

-Toda espada creada para la familia real tiene un encantamiento…solo podrá empuñarla alguien con un corazón que pelee por la justicia y la verdad-dijo ella

Sonic aun miraba las palmas de su mano. Amy se quedó quieta esperando respuesta de él.

El erizo suspiro. Miro a la chica directamente a los ojos. Ella se sentía algo intimidada, así que aparto la mirada. El coloco su mano en la barbilla de la chica, haciendo que lo viese a los ojos. Amy miro esos ojos esmeraldas intentando descifrar las intenciones del erizo. Estaba nerviosa. Aun se sentía muy cansada pero su corazón empezó a latir un poco más rápido.

-Habla sobre tus poderes…-demando él. Ella se sentía intimidada.

-¿Po-porque?-pregunto ella suavemente

-Hazlo ahora-dijo el más demandante

Tenía algo de miedo…pero empezó a hablar –La familia real de Everlite ha recibido la bendición de la luz desde la fundación de este reino…todo aquel descendiente directo de la familia real nace con este poder. Se dice que la bendición de la luz solo es entregada a todo aquel que tiene derecho a gobernar estas tierras…-dijo ella haciendo una pausa. El erizo no se había inmutado. Prosiguió –Puedo manipular la luz a mi gusto…desde hacer paredes hasta crear haces de luz o incluso flechas como viste cuando nos enfrentamos a las criaturas de Mephiles- Sonic aun le seguía viendo seria y fríamente

-¿Por qué estas débil?-

Ella no contesto. Sonic no dejo de verla. Ella se sintió obligada a hablar.

-Esto es más que magia…es una unión con la luz…la luz del sol…la luz de la luna e incluso la luz que brindan las estrellas. Puedo sanar mis heridas, así como puedo sanar a otros. Puedo usar mis poderes defensiva y ofensivamente…pero-empezó a titubear

-¿Pero?-demando el erizo

Ella agacho las orejas y su cabeza. Sonic quito la mano de su barbilla. Era obvio que las palabras que venían no eran agradables.

-Así como la luz de Everlite se ve opacada cada día un poco más…así es como se opaca mi vida…-

Desde que la conoció la chica era un desastre. Se cansaba y se desmayaba mucho. La razón por lo que ocurría eso había sido expuesta.

-¿Estas…muriendo?-dijo él sin emoción alguna

-Si-dijo ella suavemente –Una vez que las tinieblas de Mephiles opaquen la luz por completo de Everlite…también terminara conmigo…soy una con la luz…y no hay manera de evitarlo-

Silencio. Ella le había revelado algo muy importante…algo que solo su familia y la maga real conocían. Se abrazó a sí misma. Se sintió destrozada en ese momento. Prácticamente le había dicho que faltaba poco para que ella descansase eternamente y dejar a Everlite sumida en la oscuridad. Habían pasado 5 años…los últimos que viviría. Sintió como el erizo se levantó de su lugar. Ella miro hacia él. Él se apoyó en un árbol, mirando la tenue luz de luna. Ella se abrazó y dejo las lágrimas salir. Sintió como el chico nuevamente caminaba hacia ella y se arrodillo.

-¿Por eso…es que deseabas que me uniese a ti?-dijo él sin emoción alguna

Ella levanto su rostro suavemente. El erizo se acercó un poco más a ella. Coloco su mano en la mejilla de ella. Ella tomo su mano, no queriéndola apartar de ahí.

-Quiero pelear...quiero que toda esta pesadilla acabe…-dijo ella algo desanimada

El escucho sus latidos nuevamente en ese momento.

Ella escucho los latidos de él.

En medio de la noche solo escuchaban los latidos del otro.

-¿Por qué me haces escuchar tus latidos?-dijo el llamando la atención de ella. Ella dejo de llorar y lo miro extrañado.

-Tu… ¿Tu puedes escuchar mis latidos?-dijo ella completamente sorprendida

-Tu magia extraña es la que provoca eso… ¿no?-

-Yo…-dijo ella examinándose –Yo no soy...es decir…mis poderes no pueden hacer eso…-dijo ella-Yo también puedo escuchar tus latidos…-dijo ella viéndolo con miedo –y…no se porque…-

Ambos se quedaron en silencio…entendiendo que podían escuchar el latido del otro fue algo muy interesante. El erizo entonces coloco la mano en la cabeza de la eriza acariciándola rápidamente como si fuese un chiquillo travieso.

-Bueno al menos ya no estas llorando-dijo el

Ella lo observo. Agacho sus orejas suavemente.

-Perdóname…he sido una carga para ti…-dijo ella viendo al suelo –Puedes dejarme si gustas…ya no me interpondré-

El erizo no dijo nada ante sus palabras.

-Ponte de pie-

-¿Por qué quieres que me..?-

-Hazlo-demando él. Ella se levantó lentamente.

-Escucha…yo hice una promesa en Chesai-dijo el dándole la espalda –Necesitaras de un ejército para pelear contra Mephiles…así que deberás de reunirte con los rebeldes…-El erizo se volteo hacia ella –Yo te escoltare y llevare a Oldilai…y peleare para acabar con Mephiles de una vez por todas- Sonic camino hacia ella, acercándose peligrosamente.

Amy le observo. Acaso…¿Acaso él estaba a punto de arrodillarse? ¿Acaso este era el despertar del caballero de Everlite?

Sonic entonces la tomo de los hombros sacudiéndola bruscamente para que lo viese a los ojos. –Te prohíbo usar tus malditos poderes…yo me encargare de cualquier alimaña retorcida que aparezca…-

Tal vez él no se comportaba como un caballero pero estaba a punto de pelear como tal… ¿Eso bastaba no?

-Y más te vale no llamarme caballero…-dijo el amenazante

-¿Por qué vas a hacer esto?-dijo ella sorprendida

-Ya te lo dije…hice una promesa-

-Y ¿Por qué la hiciste?- dijo ella sin entender

-Porque detesto que Mephiles me arrebate todo lo que está cerca de mí-dijo el algo desesperado

Ella no dijo nada. Agacho las orejas. Se habían quedado quietos, tratando de pasar por desapercibidos. Amy escucho como Sonic empezó a dar pasos acercándose a ella. Él coloco su mano en la mejilla que había abofeteado, acariciando suavemente su piel.

-Disculpame-dijo él en voz baja

Ella no dijo nada. Una sonrisa pequeña se formó en su rostro. Sentía una calidez agradable en su interior, la cual al parecer se rego por sus mejillas. Luego recordó algo.

-Si vas a defenderme…entonces necesitaras esto-ella se quitó la funda con la espada de su cintura, ofreciéndole esta al erizo.

-¿Piensas darme tu espada?-

-Sera mejor que tú la uses…sé que no es la espada de tu padre…pero sé que una espada te vendría bien al pelear con un súbdito de Mephiles-

El erizo miro la espada con recelo. La funda era fina y la espada lo era más.

-¿Y qué pasa si no soy…digno?-

-Entonces muéstrale a la espada quien eres…-dijo ella aun ofreciéndola.

Sonic lentamente desato la funda vacía de la espada de su padre. Estaba algo arruinada y era un vejestorio en comparación con la funda de la eriza.

-Bríndame el honor de cuidar de la funda de la espada de tu padre…-dijo ella viendo la funda en manos del chico.

Ambos intercambiaron las fundas. Ahora Sonic tenía en sus manos la espada real. Mientras Amy ajustaba con cuidado la funda del erizo azul en su cintura. Sonic saco la espada, tratando de reflejar la luz de luna en ella. La espada no le había hecho herida alguna.

-La espada te ira conociendo poco a poco…tú y ella ahora unirán fuerzas-dijo Amy viendo con alegría genuina al erizo con la espada.

Sonic estudio la espada. Era más liviana, y su filo era muy bueno. A pesar de haber sido manchada de sangre carmesí estaba limpia como si fuese una espada de decoración. Guardo la espada en la funda y la ato a su cuerpo.

Amy quería hablar de muchas cosas con él ahora que parecía abrirse un poco más a ella, sin embargo restregó sus ojos.

-Descansa-dijo el mientras se daba la vuelta para caminar hacia el bosque

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto ella preocupada

-Haré guardia-dijo volteando su cabeza hacia ella –Lo más seguro es que las bestias de Mephiles nos estén buscando-dijo mientras avanzaba

Amy suspiro. Bueno…al menos había sido un avance. El lucharía con ella. El la defendería y escoltaría hasta los rebeldes. Las cosas habían dado un giro interesante. Se arrecostó a un árbol para poder conciliar el sueño.

Sonic empezó a inspeccionar los alrededores. Al parecer no había bestias cerca. Decidio permanecer en guardia en caso de que algo amenazase con llegar hasta ellos. De vez en cuando miraba a Amy para asegurarse de que su "condición delicada" no fuese un problema. A veces acercaba la espada a su nariz y luego observaba esta para verificar que Amy aun respiraba. Sentía algo de cansancio…pero no debía de descansar…debía de estar alerta. Escucho algo en el bosque, así que decidió ir a inspeccionar.

 _Mauurice…_

No le agradaba lo que escuchaba. Un lamento fantasmal se escuchaba desde lo profundo del bosque.

 _Mauuurice…_

Al no observar nada más decidió regresar a donde estaba en un principio. Sin embargo, al voltearse miro en el piso una eriza peculiarmente familiar tratándose de arrastrar.

 _¿Porque Maurice? ¿Porque no peleaste por nosotros?_

Miro a su alrededor y miro como cientos de cadáveres se mostraban y caminaban hacia el repitiendo su nombre olvidado.

 _Maurice…_

… _Traidor…_

… _egoísta…_

… _Porque te fuiste…_

… _nos abandonaste…_

… _nos abandonaste…_

… _nos abandonaste…_

Sintió como alguien tomaba sus tobillos.

 _Nos abandonaste Maurice…nunca te importamos…_

La eriza que se había acercado arrastrándose dejando un rastro de sangre ahora se mostraba como un cuerpo totalmente incinerado que no soltaba el tobillo del chico, el cual estaba lleno de horror.

 _Espérame ahí_

 _Estaré ahí_

 _En tus sueños estaré_

 _No tienes nada que temer_

Cantaba retorcidamente el cadáver quemado que se encontraba agarrando su tobillo. Sonic cayó al suelo intentando zafarse de ella. Cuando lo logró empezó a arrastrarse hacia donde se encontraba Amy.

 _No me dejes Maurice…NO ME DEJES…_

Demando el cadáver estirando su mano mientras se revolcaba en el piso tratando de alcanzar al erizo arrastrando medio cuerpo, puesto que no tenía piernas algunas…o los restos de ellas estaban destrozadas. Al llegar con Amy la observo. Estaba en el piso sobre un charco de líquido carmesí y con ojos casi sin vida.

 _Sonic…_

Decía ella con dificultad.

 _¿Por qué me abandonas Sonic?_

 _Porque nos abandonas a todos…_

Sonic entonces regreso su vista hacia Algawood y miro un erizo muy lastimado con espadas y lanzas atravesadas en su interior. En su derecha se encontraba la espada que había perdido aquel día en el rio…la espada de su padre.

 _Buenas Noches…Maurice…_

Dijo la figura oscura mientras tomaba la espada con ambas manos para enterrarla justo en el centro del pecho de Sonic.

-Sonic…Sonic…-escucho a la distancia.

Sonic despertó de golpe…sudando fríamente y respirando con dificultad. Miro como Amy estaba frente a él, asustándose un poco por su reacción.

-¿Qu-que fue lo que paso?-dijo el erizo viendo a su alrededor para ver el bosque siendo levemente iluminado por la luz del sol.

-Al parecer tuviste una pesadilla-dijo ella preocupada –Estabas dormido y estabas moviéndote mucho…murmurabas unas cosas…decidí despertarte por eso…-

Una pesadilla.

Otra vez habían vuelto sus pesadillas.

Pesadillas que creía haber dejado atrás hace mucho tiempo atrás.

-¿Todo bien Sonic?-pregunto la eriza preocupada

Sonic tomo aire.

-Sera mejor caminar para llegar pronto a Oldilai- dijo él intentándose poner en pie.

La eriza no dijo nada y lo siguió.

Los latidos del chico eran agitados.

Aquellas tenebrosas imágenes habían salido de su encierro para volverlo a atormentar y recordarle…el error que cometió.

* * *

Erase una vez una familia con crisis. El padre toma una decisión dura. La madre sufre un destino cruel. El hijo es un asesino sin rumbo.

 **Capitulo 12: Aferrarse**


	13. Aferrarse

**Oficialmente pueden matarme. Lo lamento muchisimo pero me surgieron muchos problemas para subir la continuacion. Bueno les dejo el capitulo y me disculpan por no subirlo en el tiempo prometido. El proximo capitulo estara hasta el proximo fin de semana.**

 **En cuanto a las pesadillas de Sonic...bueno si son algo siniestras, puesto que son las pesadillas de un chico...trate de no hacerla tan descriptiva pero mi idea era que el lector captara el "horror" de las pesadillas de este pobre erizo. Creanme que yo no soy fanatica del gore, pero si he visto algunas peliculas y animes. Decidi el Rate "T" pues esta no es una historia donde habrian girasoles y arcoiris. Es una historia algo diferente...una historia en la que los personajes deben afrontar sus miedos y luchar, asi que espero me entiendan.**

 **En este capitulo hay pesadillas...asi que recomiendo que cuando vean estos simbolos ||| y no quieran leer algo fuerte o terrorifico pueden saltearselo si gustan.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12: Aferrarse**

Habían caminado 2 días en el bosque. No intercambiaban muchas palabras. Durante las noches, lograba conciliar el sueño por fin, Amy despertaba por las noches, viendo como Sonic se retorcía y murmuraba cosas, despertando lleno de horror. Se levantaba e intentaba practicar con la espada. Ella no decía nada y pretendía estar dormida, disimulando y viéndolo mover la espada con desesperación para intentar eliminar sus malos sueños. Ella quería ayudarlo…pero no sabía cómo. Era su tercer día de viaje. Hoy intentaría mantenerse despierta toda la noche con tal de vigilar al erizo. Este tenía ojeras que evidenciaban sus malas noches pero permanecía en silencio.

-Sonic-

El erizo solo contesto con un "hm".

-¿Te parece si descansamos un poco?-

El erizo se detuvo.

-Buscare comida-se limitó a decir el chico.

-Yo puedo encargarme de eso-

El erizo camino sin escucharla para entrar al bosque. Amy suspiro y espero que el chico regresase para hablar con él.

Una vez en el bosque observo un arbusto con bayas. Empezó a tomar algunas. Cuando las recogió y se puso de pie una figura siniestra se encontraba frente a él, haciéndolo retroceder completamente atemorizado. Era una eriza incinerada estirando su mano hacia él.

 _Maurice…¿acaso no me piensas saludar?_

Sonic ahogo un grito al ver como acercaba una mano putrefacta con huesos visibles hacia él.

 _Maurice…ven con mamá_

Sonic empezó a retroceder hasta chocar con un árbol. Cubrió su cara con sus brazos. Sintió como unas manos luchaban por quitar sus brazos de su rostro. Logro ver como Amy estaba a su lado apartando sus brazos de su rostro.

-¿Sonic? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?-dijo ella asustada por la actitud del erizo.

Sonic respiraba agitadamente viendo que estaba soñando despierto. El cansancio le provocaba tener pesadillas más seguidas…aun no estando dormido. Torpemente se logró poner en pie. Amy sabía que este chico no se encontraba bien. Amy guio al chico a través del bosque, llegando a un claro. Sonic se sento desviando la mirada. Amy puso su mano en la mejilla del chico.

-Sonic…-

El erizo no dijo nada. –Solo…descansare unos minutos y ya-dijo él quitando la mano de la chica de su mejilla.

-pero…-

-Estoy bien-dijo él mientras se arrecostaba a un árbol. La chica se quedó en silencio y decidió buscar madera para iniciar una fogata. Dejaría al chico descansar si era eso lo que necesitaba.

" _Maurice… MAURICE BUSCA A TU PADRE…"_

 _Las llamas estaban consumiendo absolutamente todo. Sus piernas estaban destrozadas bajo los escombros._

" _Madre…"_

 _La eriza apenas podía hablar. El humo negro estaba introduciéndose rápidamente en sus pulmones, complicando la situación._

" _Cuidalos Maurice…cuidalos"_

" _MADRE" gritaba desesperado el erizo._

 _ **Sufre…hijo de Everlite…sufre y marchita tu corazón…**_

 _El recuerdo lentamente se volvía siniestro, el erizo miro a su alrededor y miro miles de almas en pena con la cuenca de los ojos vacíos suplicando ayuda, chocando unos con otros. El erizo estaba alarmado y retrocedió, chocando con una de las almas, con piernas destrozadas y ojos vacíos intentaban verlos._

" _¿Porque Maurice?...porque nos dejaste" esa alma perdida que se parecía una retorcida imagen de su madre intentaba alcanzarlo con sus brazos. El erizo se apartó rápidamente no creyendo lo que había a su alrededor chocando nuevamente. Volteo y se quedó helado al ver un erizo mayor con una espada y lanzas atravesadas en su pecho. También la cuenca de sus ojos se encontraba vacía. El espíritu retorcido saco la espada que lo atravesaba y apunto hacia el joven erizo. La espada era aquella que había perdido en el río._

" _Mereces la muerte…maldito traidor" dijo el espíritu mientras amenazaba con atravesarlo._

El erizo se despertó de golpe sudando frío. Era de noche. A su lado se encontraba una eriza acurrucada en el árbol, dándole la espalda. Se levantó en silencio y tomo la espada. Como lo había hecho las noches anteriores, empezó a practicar con la espada. Si bien aún estaba agotado, usar la espada lo distraería lo suficiente para no volver a dormir. Amy lentamente despertó, notando que el erizo ya no se encontraba dormido. Miro como el erizo movía la espada decisivamente. Ella se levantó y se dirigió hacia él.

-¿Qué haces despierta?-dijo el fingiendo molestia. La verdad estaba muy cansado como para sostener una discusión

Ella se paró frente a él. Le dio una mirada de súplica- ¿Tuvistes pesadillas otra vez…no es asi?-

El no contesto. Trato de darse la vuelta pero ella le detuvo.

-¿Estas…seguro que no quieres hablar al respecto?-

-¿Contigo?-dijo el extrañado

Ella suspiro. –Quiero que sepas que estaré ahí para ti…para cualquier cosa que necesites-dijo dándole una pequeña sonrisa. Ella paso a su lado, rozando su brazo. –A veces es bueno compartir la carga…-mientras camino para alejarse de él y sentarse a la orilla del lago.

Estaba a punto de reanudar su práctica con la espada. Levanto esta lo suficiente para ver a Amy reflejada, pasando su dedo en el agua. Suspiro. Debía de estar demasiado agotado como para pensar en que hablar con ella resolvería las cosas, así que se acercó enterrando la espada y sentándose a su lado. Ninguno dijo nada por unos minutos. Pero ella inicio la conversación.

-Hace 5 años atrás, logre escapar del palacio justo en el momento en que Mephiles nos invadió. Como parte de mis poderes…y de los poderes de mi padre, ambos podíamos compartir lo que miraba el otro…fue así como vi que Mephiles mato a mis padres. Estaba aterrada. Estaba rota. Así que viaje a un pueblo cercano y me oculte. Al día siguiente vendí el caballo en el que cabalgaba y decidí viajar a pie. Poco a poco fui vendiendo mis prendas para ganar dinero. Los caballeros negros empezaban a llegar los pueblos anunciando al nuevo rey. Mire muchas reacciones por parte de la gente. Terror. Inseguridad. Decepción. Me oculte durante esos cinco años viajando por los pueblos de Everlite con un solo objetivo…encontrar al caballero de Everlite- hizo una pausa viendo al erizo.

Este la miro pero no dijo nada. Ella prosiguió.

-Mire como la gente era castigada, sufrían, tenían hambre o estaban gravemente enfermos. Mis esperanzas de encontrar al caballero se extinguían poco a poco. Creí que la profecía de Everlite…solo era un mito….pero mire como algunos aldeanos creían en Everlite…creían en la libertad y que Mephiles seria derrotado. Fue por ellos que me levante y decidí buscarte…-dijo ella con una sonrisa. –Yo también he sufrido Sonic…yo también tuve pesadillas…pero me aferre en el deseo y la misión de encontrar al caballero de Everlite…que me ayudase a liberar este reino de las sombras…-

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto?-pregunto el sin entender

Ella le dio una mirada cálida y se aferró a su brazo. –Porque confió en ti…

Sonic sintió un calor agradable en su interior. Amy prosiguió. –Debes de aferrarte a tus deseos, a tus sueños…debes dejar ir el dolor y el sufrimiento y quiero que sepas…que tienes mi apoyo…pase lo que pase…-

-Entonces…te contare una historia-dijo el sin ganas

-¿Una historia? ¿Sobre qué?-

-Sobre…-hizo una pausa ni muy seguro de lo que iba a decir-Sobre Maurice…-

Ella solo le dio una suave mirada y poso su mano en el hombro de él.

-Veras…hace mucho tiempo atrás…había un erizo joven lleno de sueños. Le encantaba fingir vivir aventuras a pesar de que vivía en Ecore…-

-El pueblo minero…-susurro ella. Ecore era un lugar muy conocido en Everlite pues poseía los minerales más raros, las piedras más preciosas y de ahí eran extraídos los materiales con que se fabricaban las espadas de la realeza…siendo el primer pueblo en desaparecer del mapa gracias a Mephiles.

-Su padre era un herrero que había trabajado al servicio de la familia real de Everlite cuando era joven. Al nacer su hijo, opto por vivir una vida tranquila en Ecore con su familia. Su esposa era una joven eriza llena de bondad y preparaba las galletas más exquisitas de todo Everlite-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa el erizo

-La vida de Maurice era tranquila y sencilla…recuerdo que un día entre al taller de mi padre y…fue ahí donde vi la última espada que él había forjado. Mi padre vio cómo veía la espada, así que decidió enseñarme a usarla. A veces practicábamos fuera del taller. Otras veces, mi padre y yo salíamos de viaje por unos días, acampábamos y practicábamos con la espada. Así que…apareció la idea de algún día….convertirme en el caballero más reconocido de Everlite- dijo cerrando sus ojos y desviando la cara, no queriendo ver la reacción de la chica. Sin embargo ella no dijo nada, más bien abrazo su brazo y arrecostó su cabeza. Así que decidió proseguir.

" _Mi nombre será Sir Sonic y seré el caballero más fuerte de todos" decía el pequeño erizo mientras le mostraba a su madre como dominaba la espada a la corta edad de 10 años._

" _Oh si…te ves como todo un caballero Maurice" dijo su madre riendo un poco_

" _Yo le enseñe todo lo que sabe" dijo su padre satisfecho. "Buen Trabajo Maurice"_

-Recuerdo que una vez mi madre dio posada a una anciana. Era una gata. Era muy tarde así que me quede en las escaleras. Mis padres conversaban con ella. No recuerdo lo que dijeron entre ellos…decidí acostarme puesto que tenía mucho sueño y era joven. Al día siguiente la anciana ya no estaba. Desde ese día mi padre ceso sus entrenamientos conmigo. Me empezó a enseñar sobre herrería y empezaba a decir que quería que me convirtiese en un gran herrero como él. Sin embargo la herrería no era mi vocación. Mi vocación era mover mi espada y sentir el viento. Un día mi padre decidió quitarme la espada para evitar seguir con mi deseo de pelear…así que lo enfrente…-

-¿Y qué ocurrió?-pregunto ella.

-Herí a mi padre…física y emocionalmente-

- _NO QUIERO PERDER MI TIEMPO HACIENDO ALGO TAN RIDICULO COMO TU LO HACES PADRE-_

 _Movió su espada haciendo un corte en el brazo de su padre. Su intención no había sido esa, sin embargo su padre perdió la concentración en la batalla, causando tal herida. Sonic se sintió terrible. Había cometido un gran error…así que decidió huir…_

-Decidí vivir por mi cuenta. Empecé a viajar por Algawood y pueblos aledaños…fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de las injusticias que cometían los guardias-

 _Al escapar de casa Sonic se dirigio a las minas de Chesai. Ahí se despediría de un buen amigo de su padre…Amadeus…un zorro muy amigable el cual era casi un tío para él. Jamás había ido a las minas, de hecho esta era su primera vez. Al llegar noto que las cosas eran muy diferentes a las que pensaban. Los guardias golpeban y maltrataban a los mineros, exigiéndoles sacar más y más joyas y metales preciosos._

 _Se mantuvo al margen, tratando de divisar a Amadeus. Un sonoro estruendo lo interrumpió. Vio como algunos mineros salían mientras colapsaba esta. –Una explosión, rápido hay que sacar a los otros- decían los mineros queriendo ayudar, sin embargo los guardias se lo prohibieron. –Muevan a estos sucios mineros a la mina 17, deben seguir trabajando- Sonic noto como un zorro se interpuso frente al líder de los guardias –Son nuestros compañeros, debemos ayudarles, muévete y haz algo maldito guardia-grito Amadeus. Esto no fue del agrado del guardia de Everlite quien no dudo de hacer uso de su espada, hiriendo gravemente a Amadeus-¿No nos queremos quedar sin mineros a si?-amenazo el guardia –CAMINEN A LA MALDITA MINA ESCORIAS- Sonic se llenó de tanta ira…pensar que se convertiría en uno de ellos… ¿Un caballero de Everlite debía de obrar así?-_

-No….-susurro Amy con temor –Es por eso…que tú me odiabas…-dijo ella agachando las orejas.

Sonic la observo. La ira con la que la miraba antes había desaparecido. El erizo coloco su mano suavemente en la cabeza de Amy, dándole una sonrisa para que se tranquilizara.

-Aparecí entre los guardias y los ataque…realice un corte en la cara de aquel que mato a Amadeus…luego de eso aborrecí la idea de convertirme…en uno de ellos…los mineros escaparon y muchos guardias se concentraron en mí, los herí y logre escapar. Así inicie a viajar solo alrededor de Everlite. Paso casi un año encargándome de los guardias que se aprovechaban de los aldeanos. Pensé en mi familia, pensé en las personas de Ecore…sentía nostalgia y deseaba verlos nuevamente…así que decidí viajar hasta Ecore nuevamente-

Amy pensó que Sonic contaría un evento tranquilo…después de todo dijo que se sentía nostálgico de ver a su familia. El rostro de Sonic mostraba lo contrario.

 _Sonic noto como en el pueblo las personas era golpeadas y amenazadas por los guardias. Noto como la ciudad empezaba a tornarse carmín por las llamas que consumían absolutamente todo a su paso. Algunos guardias empezaron a arrebatar la vida de los pobres aldeanos. Sonic noto como la mayoría de estos tenían sus armaduras negras y actuaban de manera más sombría y retorcida. Sonic corrió a buscar a sus padres. Encontró su casa en llamas. Sonic empezó a buscar a su madre. Entre las llamas y escombros, Sonic gritaba "Madre" de manera deseperada. Encontro a la eriza atrapada, puesto que una viga aprisionaba sus piernas, rompiéndolas, impidiéndole salir._

 _-¿Ma-Maurice?-dijo ella tosiendo_

 _-¡MADRE! –dijo el sorprendido corriendo hacia ella, intentando ayudarla_

 _-Maurice…sal de aquí ya-dijo ella con una suave sonrisa_

 _-NO- dijo el intentando levantar la viga_

 _-Sonic…-dijo ella mientras tomaba el rostro del chico para que la viera a los ojos-Sonic…promete…prométeme que cuidaras de ellos…Everlite te necesita…más de lo que tú crees-_

 _-¿Madre de que hablas?-dijo el desesperado intentando liberarla_

 _-Cuidalos Maurice..cuidalos y busca…su luz-dijo ella sobando la mejilla del chico_

 _-No…MADRE-dijo el desesperado. La mano débil cayo en el piso, demostrando que su cuerpo había dado su último aliento. Sonic escucho la casa crujir. Decidió quedarse ahí con ella…no tenia fuerzas para salir. Sin embargo, sintió como alguien halaba de él, tratando de escapar del infierno interminable que devoraba su hogar. Salieron al patio, que daba hacia la entrada de Algawood, en donde había un barranco que introducía al bosque. Al Salir, el joven erizo noto como su padre tosía mientras intentaba ponerse de pie._

 _-¿Padre?-_

 _Sintió un fuerte golpe en la cara. Su padre se había atrevido a golpearlo._

 _-SAL DE ESTE MALDITO PUEBLO AHORA-ordeno su padre molesto_

 _-DEJASTE A MI MADRE MORIR-grito el erizo con lágrimas. Noto como su padre también tenía lágrimas en sus ojos._

 _-Cumple el último deseo de tu madre…-dijo el erizo mayor_

 _-Pero…-_

 _Escucho como los guardias se acercaban._

 _-Maurice sal de aquí y hagas lo que hagas no veas hacia atrás-ordeno su padre_

 _-No lo hare-grito Maurice molesto. Su padre pateo al joven erizo, haciendo que este cayese rodando por el barranco. Sonic intento ponerse en pie rápidamente y miro como su padre se enfrentaba con los caballeros negros. Si bien su padre era un hábil guerrero, ellos lo superaban en número. Uno de ellos logro herirlo con una lanza. Fue ahí que su padre bajo la guardia y los caballeros retorcidos asestaron sus armas hacia él, atravesándolo con numerosas espadas y lanzas…extinguiendo la vida del erizo ante los ojos horrorizados de Sonic. Sintió miedo. Mucho Miedo. Corrió. Huyo. Jamás había visto tal atrocidad. En medio de su travesía de Algawood miro como algunos sobrevivientes huían de un caballero. Rosemary y un joven Tails se encontraban entre ellos. Sintió Ira. Sintió tanta Ira. Tomo la espada que había sido forjada por su padre…y decidió eliminar a ese ser maldito y retorcido que portaba armadura. Lo extermino en cuestión de segundos. Todos miraban como su "héroe" misterioso había acabado de manera tenebrosa con el caballero negro._

 _-¿Acaso…Acaso ese no es Maurice? –_

 _-Si…es el hijo de Jules-_

 _-¿Maurice hizo eso?-_

 _-Pero…¿vieron cómo acabo con él?…ese chico es un demonio-_

 _Sonic vio hacia ellos. Algunos tenían temor. Otros estaban confundidos. Otros molestos. Rosemary y Tails estaban sorprendidos por como actuó el erizo. Este simplemente se fue de ahí, dándoles la espalda…refugiándose en el bosque oscuro que empezaba a ser invadido por las bestias siniestras y retorcidas del nuevo rey de Everlite-_

-Mientras vague en Everlite…muchos hablaban sobre como Sven había caído y que Everlite se encontraba bajo el control de Mephiles. Recordé la muerte de mis padres. Recordé como mate a ese caballero. Era un asesino. Cada noche las pesadillas venían a mí. Miraba a los caballeros negros ir y venir. No podía evitarlo. Mataba a todos y cada uno de ellos. Ayudaba a los aldeanos y desaparecía antes de que pudiesen darme las gracias…o hablar de mí como si fuese un monstruo-

Hubo una pausa. Amy noto como el erizo estaba lleno de dolor. Ella lentamente lo rodeo con sus brazos suavemente y arrecosto su cabeza en él.

-Lo siento tanto Sonic…yo no…no tenía idea…-dijo ella. No hubo respuesta alguna de él.

-Gracias por haber confiado en mi Sonic…-dijo ella suavemente –Se que el dolor y la angustia te han atormentado…pero debes dejarlas ir…debes aferrarte a algo y luchar…algo en lo que te concentres…. Aférrate a la voluntad que viene de tu corazón…-dijo ella recordando las palabras de aquel tabernero amigable.

-Y ¿crees que "aferrarme" a algo evitara mi dolor…mis pesadillas…mi pasado?-

-Aferrate a algo por lo que tu corazón te dirá que pelees una y otra vez hasta lograrlo…Todos hemos sentido dolor…unos más que otros…pero encontramos personas por las cuales podemos pelear, personas a quienes cuidar…personas por las que queremos darlo todo…con tal de buscar que la felicidad retorne hacia ti…-

-¿Tu a que te aferraste?-

-Ya te lo dije- respondió ella con una sonrisa suave y ojos verdes iluminados por la luna –Me aferre…a encontrar al héroe que Everlite necesita-

Una sonrisa traviesa se posó en el rostro del erizo –Que mal que aún no lo has encontrado-dijo el

Ella rio –Solo…hay que darle un tiempo…ya aparecerá-

-¿Estas muy aferrada a eso, eh?-

Ella bostezo un poco.

-Al parecer mi historia fue aburrida-

-No no-dijo ella restregado sus ojos- No pienses eso por favor-

-Nah tranquila princesa…hora de dormir supongo yo-dijo el levantándose y estirando su mano hacia ella. Ella tomo la mano de él poniéndose en pie. Se separaron y empezaron a caminar. Ambos se dirigieron al árbol y se arrecostaron a él. Amy se sentó al lado del erizo e intento acurrucarse al árbol. Sonic noto como la chica estaba teniendo problemas. Ella agacho sus orejas dándole una mirada inocente. El erizo suspiro fastidiado.

-Solo…por esta noche-dijo desviando la mirada.

Amy arrecosto su cabeza al pecho del erizo, acurrucándose en él, sintiéndose mucho más comida. Las horas pasaron y el erizo vio como ella dormía plácidamente con él. El viento levemente movía sus mechones y la luna la iluminaba. Como si fuese parte de un trance, él no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Empezaba a sentir cansancio. Bostezo un poco y se preparó para dormir.

-¿Qué tal…si me aferro…a ti?-

* * *

Aparece entre la neblina como un aliado. Su espada no es la que ha causado la ruptura del lazo.

 **Capítulo 13: Cambio**


	14. Cambio

**Y...aqui esta el otro capitulo! Estare subiendo los fines de semana debido a que estoy teniendo muy poco tiempo libre ultimamente :c en fin espero lo disfruten y...si ...este es otro de los capitulos de relleno de los que les habia hablado antes u.u asi que me disculpan. Tratar de subir capitulo lo mas pronto que pueda.**

 **Nos vemos en la proxima!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13: Cambio**

Ya era un nuevo Día. Sonic y Amy emprendieron viaje temprano para dirigirse a Oldilai y reunirse con los rebeldes. No intercambiaban muchas palabras, solo avisaban el uno al otro cuando tenían que hacer una pausa y descansar. El viaje se volvió tranquilo, no más hostilidad por parte de Sonic, no más insistencia por parte de Amy. Se detenían para el almuerzo, momento en el que compartían tanto comida como una que otra anécdota divertida de su infancia. Amy reía divertida, mientras el erizo tenía una simple sonrisa en su rostro, disfrutando los buenos momentos. Ambos estaban disfrutando estar el uno con el otro. Habían dejado atrás los temas del duro pasado que ambos tuvieron, concentrándose solo en buenos recuerdos que perduraban en sus memorias. Fueron conociéndose más el uno al otro.

Al parecer a Sonic nunca le gustaron los deberes. Siempre gustaba de ayudar a los demás. Adoraba estar viajando y conociendo nuevos lugares. Tenía deseos de algún día devorar todo un banquete entero, puesto que en todos estos años era difícil tener una comida decente. Su capa roja perteneció a su padre, cuando trabajaba como herrero real.

Amy no era tan refinada y delicada. Gustaba de tomar clases de esgrima. Aprendió a usar su magia con la maga real y su padre. Gustaba de gastar bromas a los rígidos guardias que estaban encargados de cuidarla. Siempre aprovechaba un momento libre en la cocina donde preparaba postres de distintas formas y tamaños.

Por las noches, Amy se arrecostaba a Sonic y este, al no tener ánimos de pelear, dejaba que la chica estuviese acurrucada en él. Después de todo no le molestaba tenerla cerca. Continuaron fortaleciendo su lazo cada día que pasaba mientras se encaminaban a Oldilai.

Sonic a veces recordaba uno que otro lugar que había visitado anteriormente, mostrándoselo a Amy para que conociese los lugares más hermosos y escondidos que Everlite poseía. Algunos permanecían normales. Otros estaban perdiendo su belleza debido a la influencia de la oscuridad de Mephiles. Amy agradeció a Sonic de igual manera, puesto que era un gesto muy amable de su parte. Últimamente estaba dejando de lado su típico mal genio para pasar un buen rato con ella.

Ya habían pasado 3 días mientras ellos caminaban hacia el pueblo en donde se concentraban los rebeldes.

-Y entonces el paje dejo caer todas las armaduras, interrumpiendo el duelo entre los caballeros. El pobre chico estaba tan nervioso que pensó que mi padre le cortaría la cabeza-dijo ella entre risas –Mi padre le dijo que había tornado todo más interesante, sin reprenderlo, felicitándolo por haberlo hecho reír-

-Parece que Sven se lo tomaba todo a la ligera-dijo el erizo

-Mi padre no era alguien que castigaba, sino alguien que escuchaba y apoyaba-dijo ella con una sonrisa

-Aja…-

-Mi padre y yo éramos muy apegados… a veces si alguien sacaba el tema de que algún día me casaría…él se ponía algo eufórico y celoso-

-¿Significa que me hubiese hecho algo por haberte visto en interiores?-

La eriza se sonrojo. Había pasado por alto eso. –Jo…por tu culpa no podre contraer matrimonio-dijo cruzándose de brazos fingiendo molestia

El erizo mostro una sonrisa traviesa -¿Por haberte visto en interiores?-

Ella le dirigió una mirada de muerte.

-Oh vamos…no seas melodramática eso es solo un mito-

-Que pensara mi futuro esposo cuando sepa que alguien más me vio en interiores-dijo ella lamentándose

-Yo hablare con él personalmente si quieres-dijo el erizo riendo

Entonces una pregunta fugaz cruzo por la mente de la chica – ¿Oye Sonic…has pensado en casarte algunas vez?-

El erizo se detuvo de golpe y la vio de reojo. Si bien, nunca había pensado en una relación, menos en el matrimonio.

-No necesito de ataduras-dijo el un poco indiferente

-¿Qué hay de tener una familia?-

-Neh…eso no es lo mío…no sería un buen padre-

-Pues a mí me encantaría tener hijos…pasar el tiempo con mi hija…o ver a mi hijo crecer como un fuerte príncipe…sería algo muy placentero-

-¿Hijos? ¿Cada día Everlite se ve más oscura y piensas en hijos?-

-No tiene nada de mala pensar en un futuro-dijo ella agachando las orejas.

Sonic suspiro. No quería tratarla mal. Hace unos minutos tenía una mirada soñadora. Quería tener una familia y gozar con ella en un futuro. Debía de admitirlo, el jamás había pensado en tener a su propia familia. No sabía cómo debería tratar a sus hijos o como seria su futura esposa…siempre imagino su vida solo y sin problemas. ¿Pero por cuanto tiempo hubiese vagado solo? La verdad…con Amy…no se sentía solo.

-Discúlpame Amy…no debí de tratarte así-dijo desviando la mirada.

La chica volvió a su semblante radiante –No hay problema- entonces aprovecho la oportunidad - ¿Qué te hace pensar que no serias un gran padre?-dijo ella curiosa

El erizo suspiro nuevamente. –No lo sé…-

Amy le brindo una sonrisa –Nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas-dijo ella guiñándole el ojo. Sonic se sonrojo.

-Dejemos de hablar de esto de una maldita vez-dijo el apresurando el paso. Amy intento alcanzarlo.

-Bien bien, ya me callo-dijo ella

El no respondio.

-Oh vamos ¿no me digas que estas molesto otra vez?-

Sonic se detuvo y la sujeto del brazo.

-¿Sonic?-dijo ella preocupada.

Sonic coloco una mano en la espalda de la chica, acercándola a el. Amy se sonrojo ante tal acción.

-O-oye-

-Silencio-dijo el en voz baja

-¿Huh?-

-Nos están siguiendo-dijo el con cierta molestia. La chica empezó a contemplar sus alrededores. Habia algo en el bosque…posiblemente un súbdito de Mephiles…pues los escalofríos recorrieron su espalda.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto él.

-shh..Escucha-dijo ella alertándolo en voz baja.

Algo merodeaba y estaba muy cerca de ellos. Sonic saco la espada y coloco su mano en el hombro de Amy –Quédate aquí…y no hagas ruido-dijo el en voz baja

Sonic empezó a investigar los alrededores, intentando al mismo tiempo verificar que nada llegase a hacerle daño a Amy. Miro a un cuervo con cola de lagarto, el cual grazno y extendió sus alas. Pensó ignorar el ave molesta, sin embargo escucho cascabeles sonar a la distancia.

-Sonic…-susurro ella aterrada viendo a través de él.

Sonic volteo y observo un monstruo listo para abalanzarse hacia ellos. El amorfo ser resultaba ser una quimera lista para abalanzarse hacia ellos. Sonic tomo a Amy del brazo y la halo hacia el para huir juntos.

Amy tenía deseos de usar sus poderes contra la bestia retorcida.-Sonic yo…-

-Ni se te ocurra-dijo el cargándola en brazos. Sabía muy bien o que quería hacer y no necesitaba que Amy estuviese débil. Una segunda quimera apareció frente a ellos, intentándoles cerrar el paso.

-Maldición- dijo el erizo entre dientes

-Sonic-dijo ella intentando hacer al chico cambiar de opinión.

-Ahora no Amy- debía de pelear con esas cosas…y no permitiría que se acercasen e hiciesen daño a la chica que tenía en brazos. Entonces escucho como había más "criaturas" acercándose.

-Por allá-

Sonic salto hacia los arboles mientras ambas bestias intentaban atraparlo. Pronto, un grupo de guerreros se acercaron, pelean con las bestias. Amy y Sonic observaron desde caballeros hasta arqueros unidos para eliminar a las bestias. Ambos vieron como los guerreros estaban coordinados atacando de manera que tenían la situación bajo control…o al menos eso estaba ocurriendo hasta que las bestias rugieron y se lanzaron contra ellos.

-SONIC-grito Amy.

El erizo obedeció el comando. Salto del árbol a tierra firme y coloco a la chica en el suelo. Con su espada, estaba listo para atacar. Se lanzó hacia las bestias, pasando a través de todos los guerreros. Todos observaron como el erizo se movía rápidamente, haciendo cortes fatales en las bestias. Todos bajaron sus armas al contemplar al erizo pelear con tal pericia. Una de las bestias cayo derrumbando árboles que iban a caer sobre Amy. El erizo noto esto y empezó a correr hacia ella. Sin embargo…llego tarde.

Amy miro como habia sido empujada por un erizo negro.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto el

-Si-si…-dijo ella

Sonic miro como el otro erizo y la chica estaban quietos. Todos los demás guerreros al ver que las bestias estaban extintas celebraron. Todos excepto Sonic…quien dirigió su espada hacia el erizo negro.

-Muy bien se acabó el show-dijo Sonic notoriamente molesto.

El erizo negro se apartó de la chica. Ofreció su mano a Amy para que se pudiese levantar.

-Supongo que haces un estupendo trabajo cuidándola-dijo prepotente el erizo negro

-¿Qué dijiste?-dijo Sonic sin dejar de apuntarlo con la espada

-Sonic-dijo la chica sosteniendo su brazo.

Poco a poco los empezaron a rodear. Amy noto como estos apenas llevaban armaduras y armas.

-Oh Shadow…no estamos buscando problemas-dijo una voz

Entre la multitud un coyote entre la multitud.

-¿An-Antoine?-dijo la chica con una sonrisa iluminada reconociendo al coyote.

-¿Majestad?-dijo el zorro con la misma alegría

-¡ANTOINE!-dijo ella queriendo ir hacia él. Sonic la detuvo sosteniendo su brazo.

-¡Oye!-dijo ella inconforme

-No sabemos si esto es una trampa de Mephiles-dijo Sonic con tono serio

-Te aseguro que nosotros no somos parte de los partidarios de Mephiles…-dijo el zorro con calma

-¿Ah sí? Pruébalo-dijo el erizo azul colocándose frente a Amy

-Hmm- El erizo negro se cruzó de brazos – ¿Como una sabandija como tú se encuentra con la princesa de Everlite?

Sonic gruño. Amy se interpuso entre ambos erizos.

-Ya basta-Luego miro Antoine seriamente y suspiro –Dime el credo especial de la guardia real Everlite-

-Majestad…-dijo el zorro sorprendido

-Antoine…lo siento pero Sonic tiene razón…hemos peleado contra muchos enemigos y súbditos de Mephiles…incluso hemos peleado contra sus pesadillas las cuales parecen muy reales…-dijo ella en tono triste

-Lo entiendo su majestad-dijo el coyote –Estos no son los mejores tiempos para vagar por los bosques de Algawood-

–Antoine por favor-invito ella para que iniciase

Antoine Asintió –La espada se levanta como el sol de la mañana y servimos a luz sin dudar, Everlite tierra de la justicia nuestra espada a tu servicio esta- dijo mientras terminaba con una reverencia.

Antoine era un teniente militar muy allegado de su padre. Si él pudo escapar…tal vez otros habían tenido suerte como él. Amy corrió cuando termino de recitar el credo de la guardia real. Sonic, por su parte se cruzó de brazos. No bajaría su guardia por ese "encuentro".

-Antoine… ¿Quiénes más están contigo?-

-Le contare todo una vez que lleguemos a Oldilai…será mejor irnos-

Amy inmediatamente volteo hacia Sonic. Este estaba parado, muy disgustado. Ella se acercó a él y lo tomo del brazo.

-Iremos a Oldilai…juntos-dijo ella firmemente. Más que una sugerencia parecía una orden. Esto empezaba a irritar al erizo.

-¿Olvidas tu promesa?-dijo ella en voz baja, un poco suave y no con el torno decisivo que había usado anteriormente. Sonic sintió como el agarre de Amy era débil y estaba temblando. No quería separarse de él y él tampoco de ella.

Sonic suspiro derrotado. –De acuerdo tú ganas…-

-Bien, siganos por aca-dijo Antoine guiando el camino. Todos los demás guerreros empezaron a caminar tras ellos. Estos posiblemente eran los rebeldes de Everlite que se mantenían firmes a pesar de las adversidades por las que el reino pasaba.

-Cuando el ataque de Mephiles inicio, me junte con mis hombres para iniciar a pelear…Sin embargo al encontrarme con el rey Sven me ordeno que escapara y que rescatara a todos los que pudiese…fue una orden muy difícil de cumplir…abandonar al rey en la batalla me hizo sentir tan culpable…-dijo Antoine contando su anécdota. Aun caminaban por los densos bosques.-Logre salir con un grupo de soldados y la nieta de Ember-

-¿Blaze está contigo?-dijo ella sorprendida, sin embargo su semblante cambio por uno más triste –Y… ¿Qué paso con Ember?-

-Ella se sacrificó…-dijo el de manera apagada. Amy agacho sus orejas, sabiendo que la anciana le había ayudado a escapar. Antoine siguió-sus últimas palabras fueron que esperásemos a que usted regresara para cumplir la profecía-

Amy miro disimuladamente a Sonic, quien parecía como si los siguiese a regañadientes. Si bien lo había encontrado…Sonic aun admitía no ser el caballero de Everlite...suspiro sintiéndose derrotada. Esperaba que tarde o temprano Sonic actuase como el caballero que debía de ser.

-¿Y supongo que él es el legendario "Rayo Rojo"?-dijo Antoine llamando la atención a Amy –Pero al parecer usted conoce su nombre-

-Oh si…él es Sonic…él y yo hemos estado viajando desde hace un tiempo-

-Su vestido posee manchas de sangre…no crea que no lo note. Además…él está portando su espada…-dijo Antoine algo serio

-Antoine…hablaremos de esto cuando lleguemos a Oldilai-dijo ella intentando acabar con la conversación

-Bueno será mejor que busque sus palabras…hemos llegado-Amy observo una gran fortaleza rodeando a Oldilai. Shadow se acercó a la puerta, hablando con los encargados para que las puertas se abriesen.

Todos empezaron a introducirse al pueblo. Sonic pasó cerca del erizo negro, intercambiando miradas. Sin duda…no le agradaba ni un poco ese erizo.

-Por acá, síganme-dijo Antoine. Los guio ante una casa grande de madera de roble. Una vez que entraron observaron mapas, soldados y armas…un cuartel militar al parecer.

-Por favor, déjenos solos un momento-dijo Antoine. Todos salieron de la casa en ese instante.

-Supongo que debo de presentarme-dijo Antoine viendo al erizo azul –Soy Antoine D' Colette, exteniente de las fuerzas armadas de Everlite y por el momento soy quien coordina la resistencia-

-Wow…increíble Antoine-dijo la eriza feliz. Sonic simplemente se mantenía de brazos cruzados.

-¿Entonces eres el líder de los rebeldes?-

-He instruido a los rebeldes sobre maniobras y tácticas militares…sin embargo este trabajo es muy grande…me temo que el líder es mi camarada Shadow, a quien conocieron en el bosque-dijo Antoine señalando al erizo negro. Shadow se acercó lentamente hacia los erizos.

-Mi nombre es Shadow The Hedgehog…estoy a su servicio Majestad-dijo el haciendo una reverencia. Un erizo que conocía el protocolo de los caballeros al parecer-

-Sin duda, Shadow es todo un caballero de Everlite, pelea por sus ideales, conoce de tácticas militares, ha ayudado a muchos refugiados, ha sabido provisionar al pueblo de Oldilai en estos días tan difíciles y es la cabeza de los grupos de ataque rebeldes-dijo Antoine

Sonic empezaba a sentirse incomodo ahí.

-Ja…para ser un líder es muy gruñón ¿no crees?-

Shadow observo seriamente al erizo azul –Supongo que tú eres el famoso "Rayo Rojo" ni siquiera guardas respeto a su Majestad y a lo que ella representa-

Sonic empezó a gruñir ante este comentario.

Shadow prosiguió-Y las manchas de sangre en el vestido de la princesa aseguran que ha estado en peligro y al parecer tu no cuidas de la heredera del trono de Everlite… ¿qué clase de habitante de Everlite permite que su princesa este en peligro?-

-Tu maldito hijo de…-

-Sonic…-dijo Amy poniéndose frente a él –Vamos, todos estamos en el mismo bando-

-Caballeros, les presento a Mau…-Sonic le dio una mirada fulminante. Ella solo hizo una mueca de molestia y rio. El erizo rodo los ojos y ella prosiguió –Él es Sonic, comúnmente conocido como el Rayo Rojo de Everlite. Él y yo hemos viajado juntos…-En ese momento Amy tomo con suavidad la mano del erizo azul –Y sin él a mi lado…quien sabe que hubiese sido de mi…-dijo mientras le daba una suave sonrisa.

Sonic se sonrojó y desvió la mirada. Aparto su mano bruscamente y Amy rio.

-Actúa como todo un bruto a mi parecer-dijo el erizo negro

-¿Y tú eres mejor solo por inclinarte y dirigirte a ella como "Su majestad"?- dijo Sonic

-Ejem- Antoine aclaro su garganta para llamar la atención.-Ahora que está aquí con nosotros su majestad…queremos decirle que todos estamos listos para pelear a su lado y…-

Antoine fue interrumpido nuevamente. La puerta de la estación militar se abrió mostrando a una gata purpura con los ojos llenos de sorpresa.

-¡Su majestad!-dijo llena de alegría.

-¡Blaze!-dijo Amy corriendo hacia ella recibiéndola con un abrazo.

-Oh Lady Amelia que gusto que este bien-dijo Blaze haciendo una reverencia.

Sonic miro como la gata, el erizo y el coyote trataban a Amy…o más bien a Amelia…se retiró lentamente de la habitación, dándoles espacio.

-Lady Amelia…ahora la profecía esta lista para ser cumplida-dijo Blaze llena de emoción.

-Oh…respecto a eso yo…-

-Su majestad…hemos encontrado al caballero de la profecía-le interrumpió Blaze llena de emoción.

-¿Eh?- Ante estas palabras, Amy se sorprendió y extrañó. Mientras que el erizo azul que estaba un poco apartado de ellos miro con sorpresa a la gata.

-¿Que dijiste?- dijo Sonic en voz baja.

* * *

Un lazo tenso pero que no ha sido cortado. Algo nace en lo más profundo de su pecho.

 **Capítulo 14: Sentimiento**


	15. Sentimiento

**Bueno espero les guste...el próximo capitulo estará...hasta el Domingo D: yo se matenme si quieren pero no tendre internet todo el fin de semana porque viajare :C**

 **Me siento algo triste porque al parecer fue muy predecible quien era el otro caballero :c creo que ahi fue un fallo mio (soy mala para dar sorpresas :x pero bueno...) Veamos si logro mejorar con esto de las sorpresas y los giros dramaticos (inserten a dramatic squirrel o a dramatic hedgehog aquí x'D )**

 **En fin, espero sea de su agrado y si tienen una duda, haganla por medio de un review :D o en mi Facebook.**

 **Nos vemos en la proxima!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14: Sentimiento**

-¿Qué?-dijo Amy sin entender

-Oh supongo que he llegado tarde a las presentaciones-dijo Blaze dirigiéndose hacia Shadow –Sir Shadow…es el caballero de Everlite-

-Blaze…-dijo Antoine en voz baja, como intentando detenerla.

Amy volteo a ver a Sonic, quien también tenía una cara de sorpresa.

-Blaze… ¿Por qué dices eso?-dijo Amy algo confundida

-El día de la invasión Shadow apareció en el castillo y estaba buscándola a usted majestad, el también conocía a mi abuela y por desgracia no pudimos salvarla-dijo la gata haciendo una pausa silenciosa por el duelo de su abuela –Mi abuela admitió que debíamos buscarla para poder cumplir la profecía, así que una vez que él nos ayudó a escapar emprendió un viaje para encontrarla a usted, sin embargo en Oldilai las cosas se salían de control…cada vez habían más refugiados y cada vez éramos atacados…Shadow detuvo su búsqueda para ayudar al control de Oldilai y algunos grupos emprendían viajes de vez en cuando para encontrarla…y gracias a Chaos está bien prin…-

-Blaze…-Amy interrumpió la anécdota de la gata. Blaze no lo entendió y miro como Amy se dirigió hacia el erizo azul, quien tenía cara de pocos amigos.

-Acabo de recordar que hay que avisar al pueblo de su llegada-dijo Antoine- Blaze, Shadow…síganme-dijo el coyote para darles un tiempo a solas.

Una vez que estaban solos en la habitación Sonic también se dispuso a salir, sin embargo la mano de Amy en su hombro se lo impidió.

-No escuches a Blaze…él no es el caballero-

-Y yo tampoco lo soy-dijo el erizo en tono serio

-Sonic…-dijo ella mientras se colocaba frente a él

-Deja de insistir Amy…quieres a un caballero de brillante armadura al que todos vean como un héroe…ese erizo negro es el caballero al que buscas o al menos lo más cercano a lo que quieres…-

-¿Entonces estas molesto porque él es el caballero y tú no?-

-No soy un caballero…no soy un héroe…-dijo Sonic molesto

-¿Y crees que eso a mí me importa?-dijo ella mientras colocaba su mano en la mejilla de él –Yo quiero que tu luches a mi lado…pase lo que pase…tal y como lo prometiste-

Ni siquiera sabía con certeza si lo que sentía eran celos. Pero incluso recordó como él le decía que tenía que buscar un caballero de verdad. Y a pesar de todo…ella aun deseaba estar con él. Sintió como su corazón se encogía. Los últimos días con ella se había vuelto tranquilos y sin problemas. Viajaban y se cuidaban el uno al otro. Convivían juntos y no había nadie más que ellos y solamente ellos. Ahora que habían aparecido los "súbditos de la princesa Amelia"…era como si se hubiese abierto una profunda y gran grieta entre ellos.

-Saldré afuera un momento- dijo él algo molesto.

-Si no regresas…juro que te daré una paliza-dijo ella molesta

Él le dedico una suave sonrisa –Veamos si me puedes alcanzar- dicho esto empezó a caminar a la salida. Ella suspiro. Sonrió suavemente.

Sonic salió de la cabaña. Miro como no había señales del coyote, de la gata o del erizo negro. Sentía su mente llena de muchos pensamientos confusos y su corazón no ayudaba mucho que digamos. Había una presión en su pecho difícil de controlar. Decidió dar una vuelta por los alrededores e intentar calmarse.

Amy tomo asiento. El erizo negro llamado Shadow sin duda se comportaba como si fuese un caballero de elite de la guardia de Everlite…pero ese no era su caballero. Ella se sentía confundida en estos instantes. Sus últimos días con Sonic habían sido pacíficos y fructíferos…se fueron conociendo, reían, compartían…disfrutaban…al menos ella se sentía feliz al estar al lado del chico…y podía asegurar que el también sentía felicidad. Escucho unos pasos los cuales se dirigían a ella.

-Disculpe majestad… ¿puedo pasar?-dijo Shadow tocando la puerta

-Oh…sir Shadow…adelante-dijo ella sin mucho interés.

-Veo que la noticia no le cayó muy bien que digamos-dijo el erizo negro.

-Oh eso…-dijo ella sonriendo nerviosamente –Yo…-

-Tranquila su majestad…Antoine y yo pensábamos en no comentar nada al respecto…pero al parecer la nieta de la sabia Ember se emocionó demás-

-Tu… ¿Conociste a Ember?-

-Si…-dijo el erizo acercándose –Fue un rápido encuentro cuando era joven…ella me dijo que debía permanecer firme para poder ayudar algún día a las necesidades de estas tierras…-

-¿Ember…te dijo eso?- dijo la eriza algo asombrada

-o-

Sonic miraba como todos en Oldilai preparaban una especie de celebración, colocando adornos o preparando comidas. ¿Cómo en estos tiempos podían pensar en una fiesta? Everlite estaba llena de gente inocente…

-Todos están felices de que la princesa este aquí-

Sonic volteo y miro a Antoine acercándose a él.

-Y supongo harán una fiesta por ella…-dijo Sonic viendo como colgaban unos adornos en la plaza.

-Es una manera de calmar los nervios y estar listos para combatir…-El coyote miro al erizo –Que bueno que te nos unes…Rayo…-

Sonic chasqueo los dientes. –Estoy peleando porque se lo prometí a ella…-dijo Sonic algo indiferente.

-Usted y ella han compartido mucho… ¿no es así?-dijo el coyote

-¿Y que con eso?-

-Oh nada…personalmente quiero agradecerte por cuidar de ella…-

Sonic lo observo sin decir nada. Antoine prosiguió –Sabe, la princesa es alguien que gusta confiar en las personas, gusta que todos estén felices y satisfechos….-

-No todos pueden estarlo-dijo Sonic desviando la mirada

Antoine le dirigió una sonrisa –Pero ella hará lo que sea porque usted esté a gusto y combata a su lado-

-o-

-Ya veo- dijo Amy viendo al erizo negro

-Dígame su majestad… ¿Cree usted en la profecía?- pregunto el erizo seriamente

Sonic vino en su mente en ese instante –si- dijo ella decidida

Shadow se acercó a ella- Entonces sabe que se acerca una gran batalla y necesita al caballero a su lado-

Amy suspiro.

-o-

Sonic se dirigía hacia la cabaña en donde se encontraba Amy. Ahora que se había calmado un poco podría hablar mejor con ella. Antoine tenía razón. Amy haría lo que sea por él. Su corazón dictaba ayudar y apoyar. No había rastro de egoísmo…solo de entrega pura. Y eso lo torturaba. Su corazón se emocionaba con la idea de estar a solas con ella. Una pequeña sonrisa se escapó de él. Y pensar que al inicio no la soportaba y ahora…deseaba que ella y él compartiesen más tiempo juntos. Al estar en el marco de la puerta escucho una voz familiar. Decidió escuchar el resto de la conversación pasando por inadvertido.

-Con todo respeto su majestad, pero en realidad ¿cree necesario que ese erizo pelee con nosotros?-

-Claro que sí, Sonic debe luchar con nosotros si queremos asegurar la victoria-

-Y ¿A qué se debe eso?-

Amy lo miro desafiante –Él es el caballero de Everlite-

Shadow empezó a reir. – ¿Ese erizo?-

-Por supuesto el…-Amy fue interrumpida

-Disculpe pero con todo respeto su majestad… ¿Cree que ese inmundo e irresponsable erizo pueda librar a Everlite de las sombras?-

-Claro que…-

-Everlite ha estado 5 años en la miseria…es injusto animar a sus habitantes poniendo su destino en las manos de alguien que ni siquiera tiene la intención de llevar el título de caballero-

-Pero tenemos que luchar por Everlite…juntos-

Shadow le vio seriamente, observándola y estudiándola en silencio –Dígame su majestad ¿Ese erizo la ha ofendido?-

-¿A qué se debe esa pregunta?-

-Por favor su majestad….conteste con sinceridad-

-Bueno…tal vez un par de veces…pero…-

-¿Ese erizo le ha lastimado? ¿Ha puesto una mano en usted? ¿Le ha amenazado?-

-Yo…-Amy respondió apenas con tono nervioso y lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Majestad…si él ha hecho esas cosas así con usted… ¿Cree que es digno de hacerse llamar "El caballero de Everlite"?-

Amy sintió tristeza en su interior. El sonido de una espada caer fue lo que llamo la atención de ambos erizos. Ambos corrieron al pasillo en donde vieron la espada real en el piso y la puerta abierta mostrando la fuerte ventisca del temprano otoño.

-¿Majestad todo bien?-llego Blaze corriendo hacia ambos.

-Tal parece que ha desertado-dijo Shadow -¿Y bien su majes…- fue interrumpido por una palma firme que chocaba con su rostro, propinándole una bofetada.

-¡Majestad!-exclamo Blaze sorprendida por la escena.

Shadow vio a Amy quien en ese momento desvió la mirada. –Tú no eres ni la mitad del erizo que es él…- Una vez dichas esas palabras Amy tomo la espada y corrió hacia afuera.

-¡Majestad!-grito Blaze intentando detenerla-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?-pregunto Blaze a Shadow totalmente desconcertada.

Shadow llevo su mano a su rostro, en donde Amy le había bofeteado. -Ell és el cavaller-

-¿Eh?-dijo Blaze sin entenderlo.

-o-

Corrió sin parar saliendo del pueblo centro de la resistencia refugiándose en el maldito bosque que lo hospedaba entre sus árboles y sombras. ¿Cuántas veces deseo no haberla conocido? ¿Cuántas veces le amenazo? ¿Cuántas veces le lastimo? ¿Cuántas veces…el descuido su espalda sufriendo ella las consecuencias? Él era culpable. No había duda de ello. Su corazón ejercía una presión increíble. Estaba lastimado. ¿Cómo después de todas esas cosas ella le dedicaba una sonrisa llena de paz y una mirada llena de bondad? La fría ventisca de otoño trajo consigo un rugido siniestro. Ahora que estaba desarmado una bestia de las sombras amenazaba el área. Sonic cayó de rodillas. Deseaba hablar con ella…deseaba pedirle perdón…deseaba tener ese valor…pero no lo tenía. Una bestia siniestra apareció frente a él, tratándose de una especie de Lobo de sombras. Lo mejor sería ser engullido por este…así tal vez matar el hondo dolor en su corazón. El lobo se lanzó contra él. Causándole heridas con sus garras. El erizo ni siquiera peleaba…solo estaba esperando que la bestia terminase con él. Escucho un galopar acercándose a ellos.

Antes que el lobo le volviese a atacar él, vio como algo se abalanzaba sobre el lobo. Reconoció la espada y a su portadora quien inicio a pelear en contra del monstruo. Cortando e hiriendo al monstruo, utilizo su luz con la cual elimino a la bestia oscura. La vio dirigirse siniestramente hacia él. Se miraba llena de ira. Sonic aún se encontraba en el piso y pensaba en levantarse. Ella se posó sobre él hundiendo amenazantemente la espada a su lado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo desinteresado el erizo

-Tu eres un maldito-dijo ella dejando atrás su lenguaje de princesa, mostrándole a una chica llena de furia -¿PENSABAS ABANDONARME OTRA VEZ?-dijo ella llena de ira

-Yo no soy digno de estar a tu lado….él lo dejo muy claro-

-Su opinión no me importa…-

-Pero tu silencio fue lo que afirmo que yo fui una amenaza para ti-

-No es así-

-Yo te amenace-

-no-

-Yo te di la espalda-

-no-

-Yo…-hizo una pausa pues sintió como el dolor en su corazón se volvía mas fuerte –yo te lastime-

Ella hundió más la espada. Pequeñas gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer.

-Deja de vivir en el pasado…-dijo ella en voz baja.

Sonic vio como lagrimas empezaron a caer de ella, a pesar que no la podía ver a los ojos.

-Maurice…yo no necesito de un caballero de brillante armadura…yo necesito de un erizo que pueda caminar hacia adelante y no dar ni un paso hacia atrás-

-¿Y sigues creyendo que soy ese erizo?-

-El temor y el dolor te arrastran…debes de caminar decisivamente…y yo quiero caminar a tu lado para evitar que te aparten de tu destino…-

Los ojos de la chica se encontraron con los del erizo. –Ya no quiero tener miedo-dijo ella con lágrimas en sus ojos

-¿Miedo de que?-

Ella frunció el ceño con sus lágrimas aun en su rostro –De perderte-

Él entonces le dio una sonrisa –Clava tu espada en mi pecho…así no huiré de ti y me harías un gran favor-

-¿Qué favor?- dijo ella aun sollozando

Él empezó a limpiar las lágrimas de la chica sobre él –Evitar que tome las decisiones más tontas de mi vida…-

Amy se apartó lentamente de él. Él se levantó con cuidado, sentándose en el piso. Ella se abalanzo sobre él, abrazándolo lo más fuerte que podía. El lentamente rodeo la cintura y espalda de ella, acercándolo más a él. –Yo jamás quise lastimarte…discúlpame por todo lo que te he hecho-susurro él en el oído de ella. Así permanecieron abrazados el uno con el otro. Amy se separó de él lentamente.

-Amy…necesito que hagas algo…por mí-dijo el erizo azul

-Dime…-dijo ella suavemente.

-o-

-Alla están-dijo uno de los guardias usando un visor largo viendo a la princesa sobre un caballo de la resistencia. Amelia tomo este y corrió en busca del erizo.

Todos lentamente se acercaron a ellos. Antoine, Shadow y Blaze se acercaron hasta ellos. Sonic descendió primero de caballo, ayudando a Amy a bajar. Ambos estaban completamente serios.

-Oh su majestad… ¿se encuentra bien?-pregunto Blaze acercándose a ella.

Amy vio de reojo a Sonic quien no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Ella luego dirigió su mirada vacía de emoción hacia el erizo negro. Luego miro a Antoine.

-Antoine…-dijo ella seriamente

-¿Si majestad?-pregunto él.

-Prepara un combate-dijo ella secamente

-¿Majestad? ¿Puedo preguntar quienes combatirán?-dijo Antoine algo confundido.

Ella miro al erizo negro. –Sera un combate…entre el verdadero caballero de Everlite y un erizo necio que dice ser el caballero de Everlite-

* * *

Levanta su espada y hace un corte. Mira a su enemigo en el piso y una sonrisa traviesa se muestra en su rostro.

Durante la noche…los labios de ella le transmiten el mensaje más sincero y directo de todos.

 **Capítulo 15: Mi verdad**


	16. Mi Verdad

**Capitulo 15: Mi verdad**

Estaba terminando de cambiarse. Después de que se anunció que el duelo se llevaría a cabo por la tarde, Blaze dirigió a Amy a una cabaña en donde pudiese cambiar su vestido sucio y manchado por uno más pulcro y digno de la heredera al trono de Everlite. Amy sin embargo permaneció callada y con un semblante pensativo. Amy cambio su vestimenta manchada de sangre traidora y gotas de lluvia de un cielo extinto, por un nuevo vestido corto blanco sencillo con detalles rojizos, que perfectamente la hubiesen hecho pasar como una joven de la nobleza.

-Se ve muy bien majestad-dijo Blaze tratando de iniciar una conversación

-Gracias-dijo la eriza en voz baja

-¿Sucede algo? ¿Lady Amy?- pregunto Blaze aun preocupada

Ella negó suavemente con la cabeza. Aun el silencio permanecía. Blaze decidió entonces tocar el tema que posiblemente tenía en este estado a la joven princesa.

-¿Por qué desea que Sir Shadow combata con el Rayo Rojo?-

Ella no contesto. El silencio impaciento a Blaze.

-Majestad… ¿Acaso ese erizo azul clama ser el Caballero de Everlite?-

Silencio.

-¿Majestad?-

Silencio.

Blaze decidió no preguntar más. Pero era algo sospechoso que ese erizo azul librase una batalla con Shadow. Miro como Amy se dirigio a la puerta, aun perdida en sus pensamientos sin decir palabra alguna.

-o-

El erizo azul estaba vendando su mano derecha. Había cubierto varias de las heridas causadas en su encuentro con la bestia merodeadora del bosque. Faltaba poco tiempo para dar inicio al duelo. Escucho como alguien entro a la habitación, y su voz era familiar.

-¿Desea que le explique cómo funcionan las reglas de un duelo real?-Antoine pregunto desde el marco de la puerta.

Sonic suspiro y hablo –Los contrincantes esperan que se elija el arma a utilizar en el duelo. Ambos dan paso hacia el frente y esperan la orden del Juez designado. La batalla termina cuando uno de los 2 contrincantes no puedan seguir peleando o cuando un miembro de la familia real decida detener el duelo- dijo sin darle la cara, continuando con su vendaje.

-Tal parece que ya conocía las reglas…-dijo Antoine –¿Lady Amy se las explico?-

-Mi padre me las dijo hace mucho tiempo atrás-

-¿Fue un caballero de la guardia de Everlite?-

-Herrero-se limitó a responder el erizo

-Lady Amy ha decidido que utilizaran espadas en el duelo-dijo el coyote

-Jeje-rio para si el erizo mostrando una media sonrisa

-¿Dígame Sir…Sonic…puedo llamarle así?-

-Dime Sonic…deja los formalismos a un lado Ant-dijo el erizo dándose la vuelta, viendo al coyote.

-Bien Sonic… ¿Dígame acaso no piensa colocarse la armadura?-pregunto Antoine viendo como el erizo solo llevaba puesta su gabardina roja

-Las armaduras no van conmigo-

-Es más una medida de seguridad…-

-¿Es obligado usarla?-pregunto seriamente el erizo

-No-dijo Antoine

-Bien, entonces no la usare-dijo el erizo despectivamente.

-Muy Bien Sonic…espero esté listo para el duelo- dijo Antoine dándose la vuelta

-o-

El pueblo se había reunido en un viejo patio que antes era utilizado como lugar de siembras…pero ahora la tierra era árida y estéril. Oldilai no poseía un estadio como tal para realizar el duelo, pero prepararon el lugar para llevar a cabo tal evento. Los aldeanos rodearon el área. Habían colocado una silla de roble para la princesa. Blaze se colocó a la par de la silla esperando que Amy se sentase. La eriza solo vio de manera despectiva el asiento y camino para estar de pie junto a Antoine, quien sería el juez del duelo. Blaze noto el frio comportamiento de Amy y se quedó aparte, pensando que Amy posiblemente estaba molesta con ella.

Ambos erizos estaban en lados opuestos de la arena improvisada. Atrás de ellos habían armas colocadas a lo largo de una mesa para que eligiesen la indicada para el duelo. Shadow portaba una armadura metálica pulcra. Sonic solo portaba su gabardina roja.

-Estamos a punto de dar inicio al duelo- Anuncio Antoine – A mi derecha, Sir Shadow, caballero de Oldilai líder de la resistencia- El pueblo se emocionó al escuchar como Shadow era anunciado.

"Shadow sin duda vencerá…es el más fuerte de por aquí"

"¿Ese iluso erizo cree que vencerá a Shadow?"

"Pero es el rayo rojo…dicen que es muy fuerte y veloz"

"El caballero de Everlite es Shadow…ese erizo azul es un necio"

Era algunos de los comentarios que los aldeanos hacían entre la muchedumbre. Sonic solo esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

-Tal parece que seré el malo de la historia- dijo para si el erizo azul

-A mi izquierda, Sonic, conocido como el Rayo Rojo de Everlite- Pocas personas se atrevían a aplaudir y mostrar apoyo al erizo rebelde.

-Su majestad, Lady Amelia Elizabeth Rose ha seleccionado la espada como el arma a utilizar en el duelo. Por favor, elijan su espada y den paso hacia el centro de la arena-

Shadow selecciono una espada larga de mango firme y hoja bien formada. Sonic miro las espadas de la mesa y se dio la vuelta, emprendiendo paso hacia el centro de la arena.

-El…no tomo ninguna arma…-dijo Blaze sorprendida -¿Esta loco?-

Ambos erizos se encontraron en el centro de la arena. Antoine camino al centro de la arena esperándolos. Una vez que estaban en sus lugares prosiguió.

-Que sea una pelea justa y digna…-Dijo Antoine mientras se separaba de ellos y regresaba al lado de la princesa.

El viento soplaba decisivo. La luz del sol era tenue. Las nubes que cubrían al cielo parecían detenerse para ver dicho enfrentamiento.

-!En garde!-dijo Antoine

Shadow movió su espada decisivamente hacia su contrincante y este esquivo el golpe. El erizo negro siguió intentando atacarlo, sin embargo, el erizo azul esquivaba sus ataques sin siquiera pelear, solo trataba de que los golpes que el erizo negro dirigía hacia él no asestasen con su cuerpo.

El erizo negro aumento la velocidad de sus cortes. Su contrincante no había tomado una espada, intrigante decisión que no inferiría en su pelea contra él. EL erizo azul lentamente tomaba distancia de él. Shadow decidió dejar que se alejase. Preparo su espada para realizar un ataque frontal hacia su enemigo.

Amy tenía su vista fija en ambos erizos, sobre todo en Sonic. En un momento ambos, Amy y Sonic, intercambiaron miradas. Sonic miro como Amy cerraba sus ojos, como dándole una orden que solo él podía entender en ese momento.

Sonic dio un salto tomando distancia del erizo negro. Shadow se acercó rápidamente hacia el erizo azul con la intención de realizar un corte fulminante a Sonic. El guerrero de túnica roja estiro su mano derecha haciendo un rápido movimiento. Los aldeanos, Antoine, Blaze y Shadow miraban con sorpresa como aparecía una espada mágicamente en la mano del erizo azul, deteniendo justamente un ataque proveniente de la espada del erizo negro.

-¡Es la espada de Lady Amy!-dijo Blaze sorprendida

Amy abrió lentamente sus ojos y miro como ambos erizos estaban quietos. Sus espadas estaban unidas, una intentando seguir con su ataque, mientras la otra cubría a su portador. Ambos separaron sus espadas y volvieron a chocarlas. Continuaban peleando diestramente el uno contra el otro. Ahora Sonic procedía a atacar a Shadow de manera rápida y certera. El erizo negro estaba teniendo un momento difícil intentando descifrar los ataques rápidos de su contrincante. Aun asi, Shadow demostraba su destreza con la espada, a veces dejando la defensa para probar un ataque ofensivo, pero el erizo azul también conocía de peleas con espadas, descifrando y cubriéndose de los ataques de su adversario.

-Tiene un increíble dominio de la espada…-dijo Blaze sorprendida observando como el erizo azul estaba manejando la espada en el campo de batalla.

"Asi…que este es…el caballero…"Pensó Antoine para si con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Blaze noto como el semblante de Amy continuaba serio. La eriza no dejaba de mirar a ambos erizos luchar arduamente.

Ambos mantenían su ritmo de combate. Shadow permanecía ahora a la defensiva. Un movimiento en falso y Sonic podría estocarlo. El erizo azul luchaba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Cómo es que ese erizo azul pudo invocar su espada de…su majestad…?-dijo Blaze sorprendida, acercándose a Antoine, puesto que sabía que no obtendría respuesta alguna de Lady Amelia, quien seguía observando la pelea sin pestañear.

Antoine observo a la gata y sonrió –Las espadas de la familia real solo obedecen a aquellos con voluntad firme a férrea, aquellos que luchan por la verdad y la justicia…así que no solo pueden obedecer a un miembro de la familia real…sino también a un guerrero digno de portarla…así, la espada lo reconocerá…como su dueño legitimo-

El erizo negro intentaba mantenerse firme. Detestaba admitirlo….pero este erizo azul resulto ser un contricante excepcional. Intentaba atacarlo y este se esfumaba y aparecía de otro lado. Era sumamente rápido. Su espada actuaba como una extensión de este mismo. Shadow intento mantener su ritmo…pero se estaba cansando…y al parecer su rival tan solo estaba empezando.

Shadow gruño y trato de realizar un corte en el flanco izquierdo. Una sonrisa traviesa se formó en el erizo azul, quedándose quieto. Shadow estaba a punto de dar su ataque pero con un rápido movimiento el erizo azul cubrió el golpe. Shadow golpeaba insitentemente, pero cada golpe era defendido por la espada del erizo azul.

Para Sonic esto no era nada, habia peleado con hordas de caballeros negros y criaturas retorcidas de las entrañas de Algawood. Puede que el erizo negro fuese su primer reto real en mucho tiempo. Sin embargo recordó a la eriza rosa que lo veía a la distancia. Entonces el sonrió. Si sus ojos estaban sobre él, entonces le daría una razón para que el espectar esta batalla valiese la pena.

Amy junto sus manos, colocándolas en su pecho. Sentía los latidos del erizo azul resonando con los de ella. Entonces…recordó lo que le habían conversado en el bosque unas horas atrás…

 _-Dime…-dijo ella suavemente._

 _-Ordena a Shadow pelear contra mí- dijo el seriamente_

 _-¿Te…te refieres a un duelo?-dijo ella no entendiendo porque le pedía esto_

 _-Si-dijo el seriamente._

 _-¿Por qué quieres pelear contra él?- pregunto ella_

 _El solo le dio una sonrisa y desvió la mirada al piso._

Noto el cansancio de su adversario. Sus muchas noches en Algawood y días de supervivencia le dieron la ventaja, pues no sentía cansancio alguno por la pelea. Con la espada real de la familia real de Everlite, procedería a aligerar la batalla. Sonic realizo un golpe en la armadura del erizo negro, desorientándolo y permitiéndole golpearlo en el brazo para que este soltara su espada. Pateo al erizo negro para que este cayese al suelo y acerco su espada al cuello del erizo negro.

 _-Porque les demostrare a todos…que el único que tiene el derecho de estar a tu lado y soportar tus caprichos…soy yo-dijo sin levantar la vista_

Sintió como los latidos de Sonic eran diferentes. Ese corazón no latía con desesperación. Ese corazón latía con satisfacción.

 _-Y si alguien quiere quitarme de tu camino…deberá de asumir las consecuencias…-continuó el joven_

 _Ella sintió un rubor en sus mejillas. Miro como el erizo se levantaba y ofrecía su mano a ella. -¿Qué dices?- pregunto él._

 _Trato de no estar atontada y se concentró en tomar la mano del erizo y ponerse en pie –Que así sea-dijo ella dándole una suave sonrisa._

Shadow miro como el erizo azul tenía una sonrisa rápida en su rostro, sin quitar la punta de su espada apuntando hacia su cuello.

-¿Qué pasa caballero? ¿Te venció un inmundo e irresponsable erizo?- dijo el erizo azul

-Antoine-llamo la joven princesa.

-Si majestad-dijo el coyote entendiendo la orden.-El duelo ha acabado-dijo llamando la atención de todos.

El silencio inundo el área que hace unos minutos atrás aclamaban a su contrincante favorito. Sonic permanecía apuntando a Shadow, quien aún se encontraba en el piso.

-El ganador…es Sir Sonic…El Rayo Rojo de Everlite-

Si bien hubieron aplausos, estos eran pocos comparados a los susurros entre la muchedumbre, que seguían sin creer que Shadow, su líder, un caballero excepcional, había sido vencido por el Rayo Rojo.

" _Venció…a Sir Shadow"_

" _¿Acaso uso magia?"_

" _Ese erizo es muy fuerte"_

Estos eran algunos de los comentarios de la gente. Blaze seguía anonadada, viendo como Shadow aun yacía en el piso, ante el erizo azul.

-Esto significa…que ese erizo es…-dijo ella en voz baja

Amelia, se separó de ellos para caminar hacia al erizo azul. Este guardo su espada y se dirigió hacia Amy. No sin darle una sonrisa burlesca a su contrincante.

-El caballero-dijo Antoine con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Amy se acercó posando sus delicadas manos en las mejillas del chico. Este se quedó quieto mientras la eriza lo examinaba. Esta suspiro de alivio al ver que el chico estaba bien. Ambos se encontraban en el centro de la arena. Antoine se acercó a ellos.

-Es hora de prepararnos para la celebración antes de la preparación de la Gran Batalla de Everlite-

Una vez que Antoine pronuncio esas palabras, todos gritaron con júbilo, pues celebrarían a más no poder…ahogarían sus penas y rostros tristes…pues pronto Everlite volvería a ser libre.

-o-

Después de la batalla de la tarde, los aldeanos continuaron con los preparativos de la fiesta. Shadow se reunió con el consejo militar para designar quienes serían la guardia mientras se aseguraban que la celebración no se saliese de control, con ayuda de Antoine. Amelia y Sir Sonic se separaron, no intercambiando muchas palabras después del duelo. Blaze decidió seguir con los preparativos de la celebración…creyó que darle un tiempo a solas a su majestad era lo más correcto.

La tarde era tintada de colores más oscuros. Las farolas del pueblo ayudaban a la tenue luz de luna que brillaba en el cielo azul. La música empezó a sonar y los aldeanos danzaban liberando sus miedos y preocupaciones. La comida y bebidas era gozada por muchos de ellos, puesto que sabría que vendrían tiempos de abundancia y regocijo para Everlite. Amy se encontraba en medio de la celebración viendo como todos dejaban su miedo atrás.

-Es una buena manera de calmar los nervios… ¿No lo cree?-dijo Antoine colocándose a su derecha

-Asi parece-dijo ella con una media sonrisa

-¿Estaba inquieta por la pelea?-

Amy le vio extrañada. Antoine le dio una sonrisa –No crea que no lo note majestad…-

Amy suspiro. Luego sonrío –Antoine ¿Me repites el objetivo de esta fiesta?-

-Que todos hagan lo que quieran…solo por esta noche…incluyéndola a usted-

-Eso era todo lo que necesitaba oír-dijo ella dándole una sonrisa amigable.

Antoine hizo una reverencia y antes de marcharse le vio –Se encuentra en la barra- dicho esto se fue.

Amy formo una sonrisa llena de inocencia y emoción, dirigiéndose al lugar antes mencionado por Antoine. Al llegar a la barra, observo a un encapuchado rojizo familiar. Ella se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

-Crei que no vendrías a celebrar-

-No puedes decirle no a la cerveza gratis-dijo él chico dándole un sorbo a su tarro.

Amy levanto la mano –Sirve uno por acá-dijo la chica animada. El tabernero le ofreció un tarro lleno de cerveza. Amy lo tomo decisiva y confiada.

-Oye…tranquila princesita… ¿no crees que eso es mucho para ti?-dijo Sonic

-Se tomar, no tienes por qué preocuparte por mí-dijo ella tomando el tarro y levantándolo, poniéndolo frente al chico-¿Quieres brindar?-

El chico movió la cabeza a un lado y sonrío –Bien…-dijo levantando su tarro. Cuando Amy iba a chocar su tarro con el de él, este lo aparto rápidamente –Pero…no brindaremos por Everlite, ni por la guerra, ni por ti ni por mi…esta noche brindaremos por lo más absurdo que exista en Oldilai-

La eriza suspiro. –Bien, ¿entonces porque brindaremos?- dijo ella volviendo a verlo con una sonrisa.

El chico empezó a inspeccionar el área a su alrededor. Sonrió cuando encontró a su objetivo.-Brindaremos por ese gato ebrio-dijo señalando hacia el este. Amy dirigió su mirada hacia un gato de gran tamaño, rodeado de barriles de licor, hablando con una pequeña rana.

-Que su amistad con la rana sea larga y duradera-dijo el erizo levantando y acercando su tarro hacia la chica. Ella sonrío.

-Que así sea- dijo ella chocando su tarro de cerveza con el de él.

-Hasta el Fondo Princesa-dijo el chico

Ambos tomaron el licor de manera que no dejaron nada en el tarro en cuestión de segundos. Sonic dejo salir un eructo. Amy rio y luego dejo salir igualmente un eructo. Ambos empezaron a reír por el simple y torpe momento que había ocurrido entre ellos. Escucharon como la música se tornaba algo rápida, dando inicia a una danza singular, en los que todos tomaban sus parejas y se acercaban a la plaza. Sintió como la chica tomo de su brazo.

-Vamos hay que bailar-dijo ella saltando

-Oh no, bailar no es lo mío-

La eriza agacho sus orejas y le dio una suave e inocente mirada. El chico suspiro y dejo que la chica lo halara hasta el centro de la plaza.

Debía admitirlo, la miraba llena de vida y alegría…y eso le gustaba a él. La danza era rápida y en cuestión de segundos cambiaban de parejas. Ambos estaban relativamente lejos uno del otro, pero aun así continuaron bailando, intercambiando parejas, siguiendo el compás de la música, esperándose a encontrar el uno con el otro. Poco a poco la música se volvía más rápida, pronto acabaría la canción. Después de vueltas y de bailar con tantas parejas ambos erizo se volvieron a encontrar, danzando en la plaza dando vueltas y brincos llenos de alegría. No les importo los refugiados ni los rebeldes, solo les importaba seguir esa danza llena de sentimiento. Los latidos de alegría de ambos se mezclaban con la música. Y bien, si la canción aún no había finalizado ambos dieron una pausa, no sin antes escuchar la más fina y hermosa risa proviniendo de la chica, estando uno frente al otro, tremendamente cansados. El chico se quedó viendo esos orbes esmeralda posados en los ojos de la chica y el efecto de hipnotismo era tan fuerte que ni siquiera supo en que momento ella conecto sus labios con los de él. Algunos notaron la escena, otros siguieron bailando. Él no pudo escuchar música alguna en ese momento. La chica se separó de él con las mejillas teñidas en color carmín y con cierta vergüenza se apresuró a salir de la plaza corriendo. El "guerrero" estaba ahí parado, como un poste en medio de las miles de parejas continuando con la siguiente pieza musical, viendo como la atrevida chica que había ovado un beso de él se perdió entre la multitud.

* * *

Los días del enfrentamiento han sido contados. La vida de la princesa se acorta. Estamos listos para la batalla…cueste lo que cueste.

 **Capitulo 16: Extenuar**


	17. Extenuar

**Capítulo 16: Extenuar**

Corrió a más no poder y entro bruscamente a una cabaña en la cual le asignaron una habitación. Cerró como si tuviese a un asesino frío tras ella pero resulta que nadie le estaba siguiendo. Coloco su espalda en la puerta y lentamente de deslizo hasta caer sentada en el piso. Estaba recordando sus acciones. Compartir una cerveza, brindar por una bobería, divertirse con un concurso de eructos y un baile fugaz para finalmente…haber besado al chico.

Conociendo el temperamento del chico, este seguro estaría tremendamente molesto por lo ocurrido y tal vez se desquitaría desertando de la batalla al día siguiente. Se abrazó a sí misma. Otra vez volvió a cometer un error que le costaría a Everlite tener al caballero peleando a su lado. ¿Por qué rayos había hecho eso? Empezó a golpear levemente su cabeza con la puerta como reprimenda por tal acto. No había sido consecuencia del alcohol…no…iba más allá de eso…ahí en su pecho se encontraba el culpable. Ah maldito corazón, te sentías satisfecho que ciegamente causaste la acción más peligrosa de todas.

Ella solo esperaba…volverlo a ver en la mañana.

La música aun resonaba en esa velada en donde los aldeanos celebraban la esperanza de tener el reino de vuelta. Después de cierto evento ocurrido en medio de la plaza, en donde muchos seguían bailando, el erizo azul decidió salir de ahí, esfumándose tal y como lo había hecho su compañera de baile. Ahora se encontraba en un tejado, observando la fiesta de Oldilai a distancia, mientras las escasas estrellas del firmamento eran su compañía. En silencio trataba de dejar su mente absolutamente en blanco cuando escucho una voz familiar.

-¿Se encuentra bien Sonic?-

El erizo miro hacia abajo, para ver al coyote en la calle.

-¿Qué rayos quieres?-dijo el chico soezmente

-Bueno…hace unos minutos celebraba y ahora se encuentra en el techo ¿Puedo acompañarle?- pregunto el coyote serenamente

Él no era alguien que se abría con cualquier persona. De hecho, la única persona a quien se había abierto ahora quien sabe dónde estaba…

-Sube-dijo el erizo algo fastidiado

Ant subió hábilmente hasta llegar a la par del erizo.

-¿Puedo?-dijo señalando a la par del chico. El asintió levemente apartando la mirada. Antoine tomo asiento a su lado.

-La fiesta aún no ha muerto…y eso que la noche ya ha avanzado bastante- dijo el coyote, intentando crear una conversación, la cual el erizo continuo con un simple "aja" de mala gana, sin darle la cara.

-Oh mire Lady Amy volvió a la plaza-

-¿Dónde?-dijo el erizo volteando a ver al lugar completamente apresurado

-Oh…mi error…creí que era ella-dijo Antoine con una sonrisa

Sonic tenía un cierto sonrojo en las mejillas y desvió la mirada molesto.

-Mañana será un día muy importante…marcharemos hacia el castillo de Everlite para enfrentarnos con El Oscuro-

-El castillo está algo lejos de aquí- dijo Sonic sin dar la cara

-Usted peleara con nosotros… ¿No es así?- pregunto el coyote

Sonic no contesto. Suspiro derrotado.

-Antoine… ¿Crees en esa cosa del caballero?-dijo Sonic desinteresado

-Es una buena pregunta… La profecía fue realizada hace muchos años, cuando Everlite empezaba a erigirse como un reino. La idea de que una princesa y un caballero derrotasen a un ser lleno de oscuridad y sombras…sonaba tonto…pero…-

-¿pero?-dijo el erizo viéndole

-Resulta que sí creo-

-¿Ah si?-

-Lady Amy y usted han pasado por muchas cosas…supongo yo-dijo el sonriendo

-¿Eso es importante?-

-Lo es…Aunque ambos no tengan mucho tiempo aquí, todos lo han podido ver…han visto como la princesa y usted están relacionados… y aunque muchos se disgustaron al ver la derrota de Sir Shadow...-

-Pfft…Ese erizo no estaba peleando en serio…-

-¿Huh?-

-Su técnica de espada era básica, sus cortes eran calculados y no libres…fallaba sus estocadas a propósito pero las hacía ver reales…es todo un actor-

-Lady Blaze creyó que Shadow era el caballero y esparció el rumor por acá. Shadow me confeso de que él no era el caballero que todos estaban esperando… y que solo fingiría hasta que el verdadero apareciese…-

-Entonces…significa que…-

-Shadow sabía que usted era el caballero…solo quería que usted y Lady Amy se demostrasen ante el pueblo la verdad-

-¿Por qué?-

-Desconozco sus motivos-

-¿Y eso no te crea la más mínima sospecha?-

-Admito que me inquieta un poco…pero Shadow ha demostrado su lealtad hacia nosotros y hacia Lady Amy-

-¿Si? Bueno si se atreve a traicionarla juro que yo…-

-¿Si?-

Sonic se detuvo y suspiro fastidiado. –Ella confía ciegamente en todos…cualquiera puede apuñalarla por la espalda- dijo mientras agachaba las orejas. Sentía preocupación.

-Habla como si alguien hubiese querido matarla en más de una ocasión-dijo Ant viendo a Sonic.

El erizo se frustró aún más. Este se puso en pie y camino algo inquieto.

-Esta no es una pelea en el bosque…esta es una guerra…-dijo el chico serio.

-Y todos acá estamos listos para darlo todo con tal de volver a ser libres-

-¿Pero ella? Si ella muere Everlite no tendrá un gobernante-

-¿Usted dejara que ella se encuentre a su suerte?-

-Claro que no…-

-¿Entonces?-

-Ella…-Sonic se sintió vulnerable en ese mísero instante –Ella está muriendo…-

-La bendición de la familia real de Everlite…así que también le hablo de eso…-dijo Antoine con semblante triste

-Le prohibí usar sus poderes…-dijo el erizo en voz tenue -no quería que sufriese…no quería verla débil…la luz se extingue y…-no continuo…recordó como la miraba sonreír, como había escuchado sus finas carcajadas antes…disfrutaba verla así, no decaída y al borde de la muerte.

Antoine no dijo nada. Este también se paró.

-¿Quiere que Mephiles tenga la oportunidad de arrebatarle…lo más preciado?-

Su corazón gritaba incesantemente la respuesta a esa pregunta. Recordó todo lo que había pasado con ella y como ella se mantenía firme ante su decisión de estar al lado de él pasará lo que pasará. No permitió que Shadow se interpusiese entre él y ella…y no le daría la oportunidad a Mephiles.

-Mephiles tendrá que enviarme al inframundo mil veces primero…antes de ponerle un dedo encima de ella- dijo el erizo con voz decisiva

Antoine sonrió. Ese era el caballero que defendería a capa y espada a la princesa y a su pueblo. Antoine empezó a caminar hacia el borde para descender del tejado.

-Mañana habrá una reunión militar al medio día, antes de marchar hacia el castillo. Será en la casa militar, pero debe pasar por la tercera casa del Este, con tejado rojo y narcisos en el jardín…-

-¿Este? ¿Por qué rayos yo quisiera ir al Este?-dijo el erizo sin entender. Volteo para ver a Antoine. Este solo le dio una mirada y una sonrisa. Sonic entendió y se sonrojo un poco, desviando la mirada.

-No se preocupe, me encargaré que Lady Blaze este fuera toda la mañana-dijo Antoine levantando la mano despidiéndose.

El erizo sintió como el viento soplaba como indicándole que era hora de tomar nuevas decisiones. Miro una vez más el firmamento y cerró los ojos. Las heridas habían sido curadas y sus pesadillas extintas, todo gracias a un corazón apacible lleno de bondad, una sonrisa suave que pertenecían a la chica…que brindo luz a su vida.

Lentamente los rayos del sol luchaban para marcar el inicio del día, pero las nieblas oscuras trataban de sofocar sus intentos de iluminar el pueblo. Era una mañana nublada y fría. El otoño había iniciado y una eriza contemplaba las hojas secas de los arboles desde la ventana de su habitación. Desanimada y con ojos pesados, la chica desde que se despertó estuvo pensando en solo una cosa: su error.

-Lady Amelia…El desayuno-llamo Blaze desde afuera de su habitación.

La chica inmutada seguía observando la ventana. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y una gata entro lentamente observando a la eriza rosa.

-Su majestad…debe de desayunar…por favor-

-No tengo hambre-dijo la chica en voz baja

La gata suspiro. –El desayuno estará en el comedor, debo de irme. Antoine me pidió que llegase temprano para preparar la reunión militar. Su armadura se encuentra en el armario. Con su permiso- dijo la gata haciendo una rápida reverencia para salir de la habitación.

-Lo permito-dijo la chica desinteresada

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Blaze salió. Decidió que lo mejor sería empezar a colocarse la armadura. Abrió el armario para ver la armadura en su interior, Y vio un reflejo inusual en ella. Se volteó rápidamente para encontrar al erizo azul con una mirada llena de odio hacia ella.

-So-So-Sonic-dijo la chica nerviosa.

El erizo la tomo de la muñeca de manera hostil atrayéndola hacia él. Sus ojos fríos eran como dagas a punto de clavarse en la chica.

-Sonic escucha lo siento yo…-dijo la chica apurada

-Callate-dijo el amenazante

Era obvio. Estaba molesto con ella por lo ocurrido en la noche. Con ojos vidriosos la chica miro suplicantemente a Sonic. Este solo gruño. Él soltó su muñeca. Sintió como la mano de él envolvió su cintura. No supo cuándo ni cómo…pero sus labios se encontraban compartiendo un beso cálido entre ambos. Si bien Amy estaba sorprendida, él la atrajo a un más. Había atraído su mentón conectando los labios de ella con los de él. Ella se relajó y dejo que él hiciese lo que desease. El beso pasional hizo que una batalla fiera surgiese en medio de sus labios, con tal de calmar los deseos más profundos de esos corazones latientes. Una vez finalizado el beso ambos se miraron el uno al otro a los ojos.

-¿Sonic?-dijo ella en voz baja atontada completamente.

El erizo seguía serio. –No debiste huir de mí-

La chica se sonrojo. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿O su mente le jugaba una cruel broma?

-¿Sonic?-dijo ella incrédula aun estupefacta por lo que había ocurrido.

El erizo dibujo una sonrisa traviesa y empezó a reír. Sin quitar su mano de la cintura de la chica, coloco su otra mano ahí.

-Tú eres todo un caso…-dijo el chico aun con su sonrisa confianzuda

-¿No vas…a matarme?-

-¿Debería?-

-Sonic…-dijo ella con una sonrisa y su sonrojo singular.

-Escucha bien Amy…tu y yo vamos a luchar juntos…Mephiles no podrá contra nosotros-

Con una mirada soñadora la chica se llenó de felicidad y le abrazo.

-No te apartes de mí lado-dijo ella aferrándose más a él

-Deberías ponerme un collar-dijo él chico abrazándola. Continuaron juntos sin decir nada, simplemente disfrutando el momento. Amy decidió saciar su curiosidad entonces.

-Sonic…yo…yo quiero decirte algo…importante-

El erizo solo suspiro y se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a la puerta, abandonando a la chica.

-No es el momento-

-Pero…-

-Ames…-dijo el volteando –Solo quería que supieses…que siento algo por ti…pero no es el mejor momento para profundizarlo-

-¿Por qué no?-dijo ella algo molesta y confundida

-Estamos a punto de entrar a una batalla…debemos de dejar esto a un lado...-

La eriza agacho las orejas. Si bien era cierto, estaba feliz de saber que el erizo le correspondía…pero si dejaban florecer sus sentimientos, podrían complicarse las cosas en el campo de batalla.

-Está bien-dijo ella suspirando de mala gana –Pero una vez que todo esto termine…-

-Tendremos mucho de qué hablar-dijo el erizo azul dándole una sonrisa

-Eso espero Maurice-dijo ella sonriente. Miro como el chico se despidió y salió. Los ánimos habían vuelto a ella. Miro una vez más la armadura y coloco una mano en su pecho, donde su corazón gritaba de felicidad y ansiaba que la guerra acabase pronto.

-o-

Era el medio día. En la casa militar estaban reunidos los líderes de las diferentes divisiones de rebeldes que Shadow había asignado. Antoine y Shadow se encontraban a la derecha e izquierda de Amy, quien portaba una armadura pulcra y reluciente. Blaze había encontrado una espada fina para ella, quien la acepto con mucho gusto. La funda de la espada de Sonic le fue entregada a Blaze y le pidió que cuidase de ella con su vida. Miraron como en la puerta entraba el miembro faltante, el Rayo Rojo, el caballero de Everlite, quien portaba su típica túnica roja. Debía admitir se sentía incómodo en tal asamblea. Antoine cedió su lugar para que Sonic se colocase al lado derecho de Amy.

-Muy bien, daremos inicio para discutir la táctica de invasión al palacio real de Everlite-Anuncio Antoine – Shadow, por favor-dijo el coyote cediendo su lugar

-Gracias-dijo el erizo mientras se acercaba a un mapa desplegado en la mesa que mostraba todo Everlite. –Ya todos los otros grupos rebeldes que se encuentran dispersos se las ha dado la señal para que empiecen a dirigirse a sus puestos. Las divisiones "crepúsculo" quedaran como defensas en los pueblos, en caso de que Mephiles quieran tomar represalias contras los aldeanos. Las divisiones "amanecer" avanzaran directamente hacia el palacio, y pelearan fuera de este en contra del ejército de la guardia negra. Cada escuadrón deberá obedecer las órdenes y cumplir con los perímetros señalados. Nadie tiene permiso de abandonar la zona que le toca defender. Existirá un último escuadrón, el escuadrón "Solar" conformado por Blaze, el Rayo Rojo y mi persona, quienes tendremos la obligación de acompañar a su majestad, entrando al palacio para dar inicio a la batalla con Mephiles-

Shadow realizo una pausa para ver como la princesa asentía, entendiendo el plan y demostrando su aprobación.

-La ruta que tomaremos todos nosotros hacia el castillo será la ruta del cañon de Darlees…-

-¿Darlees en serio?-

Todos observaron a aquel que había interrumpido la explicación del erizo negro. Sonic se mostraba inconforme, tanto que incluso Amy le miraba confundida.

-¿Algún inconveniente con la ruta?-pregunto el erizo negro

-Darlees se dice que es el nido de las criaturas de Mephiles-

-Darlees es la ruta más rápida para llegar al castillo real-discutió Shadow

-Déjame adivinar ¿Tu idea?-

-Caballeros…-interrumpió Antoine antes de que ambos erizo emprendieran otro duelo –recordemos que la decisión final la tomará la princesa-

Shadow conservo su semblante serio. Sonic por su parte observo a Amy y demostró nuevamente su falta de percepción de la autoridad.

-Caminar cerca del cañón será como entrar a la boca del lobo…Mephiles tiene ojos y oídos por todas partes, ¿Quién asegura que no nos esperara una emboscada?-

-¿Acaso insinúas que existe un traidor entre nosotros?-dijo Shadow molesto

El erizo le dio una sonrisa –Bueno ya que lo mencionas…-

-Suficiente-

Todos observaron como la princesa había finalmente hablado para interrumpir a los chicos.

-Debo de admitir que a mí también me inquieta la ruta propuesta-dijo ella calmadamente -¿Sir Shadow…existe otra opción?-

-La otra opción es atravesar el bosque de Algawood pero tomara 2 días más llegar al palacio y cumplir con la invasión-

-Entiendo-dijo ella guardando silencio. –Bien, tomando en cuenta que Sonic y yo hemos viajado por Algawood, también existen muchas amenazas para las tropas…y tomaría muchos más tiempo llegar al palacio…entonces he decidido que continuaremos con la ruta de Darlees-

Sonic suspiro y observo de reojo al erizo negro quien sonrió triunfante.

-Emprenderemos el viaje el día de hoy al atardecer…todos alisten lo necesario y recuerden…luchamos por la libertad de Everlite…cueste lo que cueste- dijo Shadow mientras sacaba su espada y la elevaba -¡Por Everlite!-

-¡Por Everlite!-gritaron los demás quienes se sentían inspirados y listos para la batalla.

-¡Por Everlite!-dijo Amy uniéndose a sus compañeros de batalla

El erizo azul estudiaba a Shadow. Había algo que estaba ocultando. Su instinto se lo decía…y si era contra Amy…se encargaría de él personalmente.

* * *

La batalla da lugar. Las tropas poseen una voluntad firme y férrea. La princesa guarda dolor en su corazón.

 **Capítulo 17: La penumbra del cañon**


	18. La penumbra del cañon

Capitulo nuevo señores. Les debo de admitir que tuve algo de pereza hacerlo...las peleas no se me dan bien -_- En fin, espero lo disfruten! El proximo estara hasta la proxima semana.

* * *

 **Capítulo 17: La penumbra del cañón**

Después de la reunión Amy busco a Sonic por todas partes, sin embargo el erizo se esfumo de la casa militar sin intercambiar ninguna palabra con ella. La chica se dirigió hacia la casa que le habían asignado pero escucho una voz familiar.

-Le aseguro que todo estará bien-

Antoine estaba hablando con alguien. La eriza se asomó y logro ver al coyote hablando con el erizo azul.

-Entonces dime ¿porque Shadow está en el escuadrón "Solar" y tú no?…eres parte de la antigua guardia real de Everlite, conoces el castillo… ¿Por qué rayos te dejo fuera?-

-Me pidió coordinar las tropas externas. Además, lo importante es que usted está en el escuadrón-

-¿Por qué siento como que si él está moviendo piezas en un tablero?-dijo el erizo molesto

-Entiendo su frustración Sonic, si lo tranquiliza un poco estaré vigilando de cerca a Shadow…-

-no-

-¿eh?-

-Ant…quiero que cuides a Amy cuando las tropas avancen por el cañón…no dejes que utilice sus poderes…-

-¿y usted?-

-me encargare de vigilar a Shadow-

-¿Cree que será lo mejor?-

-Tú y Blaze podrán cuidar de ella en caso de una emboscada-

-Sonic, aquí entre nos…Lady Amy es algo…terca… cuando se trata de pelear, ella no me escuchara en lo más mínimo-

-Yo hablaré con ella-dijo el erizo suspirando –No quiero que utilice sus poderes…eso solo acortara más su vida-

-¿Admite de que Lady Amy le escuchara?-

Sonic rio ante el comentario –Tu mismo lo dijiste…ella es muy terca además de tonta-dijo él erizo

Amy agacho las orejas fastidiada pero escucho como él chico continuó.

-Creo que eso es lo que me gusta de ella…-dijo él erizo satisfecho

La eriza se sonrojo ante el comentario.

-¡Ah! Ya veo…-dijo Antoine con una sonrisa

Sonic se dio cuenta de lo que dijo rápidamente, sonrojándose –Oye espera yo…-

Antoine empezó a reír por lo bajo –Si me disculpa Sir Sonic…debo de ir a ver si todos están listos para partir-

Amy rápidamente se dirigió al interior de su hogar. Entendió que Sonic no confiaba plenamente en Shadow. Eso creaba dudas en su interior. ¿Realmente sería un traidor? Escucho como alguien abría la puerta principal.

-Oye ¿Dime que tienes algo de comer?-dijo el erizo azul ingresando

-¿En serio solo me buscas por comida?-

-Te soy sincero…se me vienen mil y una cosas al verte, pero Everlite tiene los ojos puestos en nosotros 2 y sería malo que me viesen "aprovechándome" de la princesa-dijo el chico con una sonrisa –Por cierto…linda armadura- dijo mientras llegaba a la cocina y tomaba una manzana para darle un mordisco.

La eriza suspiro -¿Dónde está tu armadura?- pregunto ella cruzándose de brazos

-No me gusta usar armadura-

-Sonic, estamos a punto de enfrentar a un ser siniestro con un ejército de sombras…-

-¿Y?-

-No quiero que salgas herido-

-No me pasara nada…ya deja de preocuparte por eso-

La eriza agacho las orejas, dándole una mirada triste. Sonic continuaba comiendo la manzana mientras buscaba comida. Sintió como los brazos de la eriza le rodeaban. Ella lo estaba abrazando por la espalda.

-Amy-

-Shh-

El erizo escucho los latidos de ella en sus oídos. El chico cerró los ojos. Ahí estaban, sin compartir palabra alguna. Solo escuchaban los latidos del otro. Sonic coloco sus manos sobre las de Amy.

-No nos separaremos-susurro ella

-No lo haremos-susurro él

Las manos de la chica temblaban. Entonces, Sonic escucho como los latidos de la chica se volvían más lentos de lo normal. El agarre de la chica se volvió debil. Él se volteo para abrazarla mejor. Estaba desvanecida.

-¡Amy!-dijo él chico intentándola hacer reaccionar

-So-sonic-dijo ella tratando de mantener la conciencia

-¡Amy! ¡Amy vamos resiste!-dijo él mientras la cargaba y la llevaba a un sofá. Deposito con cuidado el cuerpo de la chica en este. Ella tomó la mano del chico. Cerró sus ojos quedando inconsciente. Sonic aun escuchaba los latidos de ella. Se quedó a su lado. Nuevamente, las tinieblas hacían de las suyas. Nuevamente Mephiles…trataba de separarla de él.

-o-

Pasaron un par de horas para que Amy recuperase la conciencia. Los únicos que se dieron cuenta de este percance fueron Blaze, Antoine y Shadow, quienes llegaron a la cabaña y se quedaron ahí hasta que la chica recupero el conocimiento.

Blaze se quedó examinándola, dándole un brebaje que le ayudase a recuperar las fuerzas. Amy vio como Sonic estaba apartado, viendo fijamente la ventana, con semblante perdido.

-Majestad, ¿Deberíamos postergar la marcha hacia el castillo?-pregunto Shadow

-No-se limitó a decir ella.

-Majestad…su condición…-dijo Antoine algo preocupado.

Amy se levantó rápidamente –Estoy bien, anuncien que pronto iniciaremos a dirigirnos hacia el castillo-

-Pero…-

-Es una orden-dijo ella seriamente.

Shadow y Antoine hicieron una reverencia para retirarse.

-Majestad…-dijo Blaze preocupada

-Vamos Blaze, hora de irnos-dijo ella mientras miraba al erizo azul, quien se dirigía hacia ellas.

Ambos solo compartieron una mirada. Era como si tuviesen una conversación que solo ambos podían escuchar. Sonic cerró los ojos y se dirigió hacia la puerta, abandonando el lugar.

-o-

Las tropas habían salido de Oldilai, avanzando y dirigiéndose hacia el sendero que pasaba cerca del cañón de Darlees…una de las maravillas naturales con las que contaba Everlite. Casi al frente de las tropas se encontraba la princesa, que montada en un caballo y custodiada por un grupo de guardias, la joven maga y Antoine, quien guiaba el grupo. Amy vio a lo lejos, como Sonic iba más adelante que ellos, con Shadow a su lado, caminando a pie.

Shadow había visto como el erizo azul se había ofrecido a caminar junto con los guardias encargados de encabezar la caravana.

Sonic se mantenía alerta, viendo de vez en cuando el cañón y viendo los movimientos de Shadow. Un movimiento en falso y tendría la espada en su cuello en un santiamén. El tinte rojizo de la tarde se volvió oscuro dejando que la luna intentará brillar mientras la niebla oscura continuaba en el firmamento. Se encontraban caminando a escasos metros al lado del cañón. Justo a la mitad del cañon. Shadow dio la orden de detener la caravana para levantar un campamento y que pudiesen descansar. Según él, mañana estarían en el castillo al medio día. Levantaron algunas tiendas, en donde descansarían muchos de los soldados y otros estarían de turno. Shadow y Sonic estarían de guardia toda la noche. Al parecer, no le quitaría los ojos de encima al erizo sospechoso de posible traición. Amy se disgustó al enterarse que Sonic estaría de guardia pues no tendría chance alguno para hablar con él. Había quedado bajo el estricto cuidado de Blaze, por instrucciones de Antoine.

Shadow se encontraba en el puesto asignado de vigías.

-Estaremos alerta en caso de que ocurra algo fuera de lo normal-dijo uno de los guardias

-Entendido-dijo Shadow. Miro como Sonic se encontraba a lo lejos, sin quitarle los ojos de encima, mirándolo lleno de odio. –Si me disculpan caballeros, tengo un asunto que atender-dijo el erizo separándose de ellos.

Sonic vio como Shadow se dirigía hacia él. El erizo aún continuaba con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿No deberías estar con su majestad…"Caballero de Everlite"?-dijo el erizo negro

-Decidí vigilar…en caso de que ocurra algo "fuera de lo normal"-dijo el erizo azul con los brazos cruzados

-Los guardias de turno podrán encargarse en caso de que ocurra algo, y si la situación se sale de control tendremos que recurrir a levantar a toda la resistencia-

-Lo que es casi seguro…tomando en cuenta que estamos cerca de un cañón lleno de abominaciones de Mephiles-

-Al parecer estas esperando con ansias un emboscada-dijo el erizo negro molesto

-O una traición- dijo el erizo en voz baja

Shadow solo le vio despectivamente. – ¿Es más importante eso que estar con la princesa?

Estaba a punto de contestarle, pero un sonido llamo su atención. Un graznido. Ambos vieron al cielo para ver un cuervo con cola de lagartija volando sobre ellos.

-¿Eso es…?-dijo Sonic tratando de recordar donde había visto ese cuervo anteriormente

Shadow al parecer reconoció el ave oscura puesto que se sorprendió al verla. El vigía sonó un cuerno, dando señal de que había una amenaza acercándose a ellos.

Amy y Blaze salieron de la tienda y observaron al cuervo quien cambiaba su dirección hacia el norte, en donde un ejército de la guardia negra se encontraba llegando. Escuchaban rugidos de bestias proviniendo del cañon, estas empezaron a subir de este y se dirigían hacia el campamento.

-¿Ja, veamos…aun crees que es seguro el cañon?-dijo Sonic

Shadow gruño –Todos tomen sus armas y prepárense para la pelea-grito avisando a los demás

Todos buscaron sus armas para iniciar a pelear. Amy entro a la tienda para buscar su espada. Sin embargo, en la salida fue detenida por Blaze y Antoine.

-¿Pero que rayos…-

-Lady Amy porfavor, esta situación está controlada, quédese en la tienda-advirtio Antoine.

-Pero…-

-Debemos esperar Lady Amy…-dijo Blaze intentando calmarla. Antoine se separó de ellas y se dirigio a la batalla.

Muchos rebeldes ya tenían sus armas en mano. Algunos peleaban con las alimañas retorcidas del cañon. Otros peleaban contra los guardias oscuros. Sonic corría entra toda la multitud, asestando golpes mortales con su espada, siguiendo de lejos a Shadow, quien se encontraba peleando con el ejército oscuro, coordinando a los rebeldes en sus ataques. Algunos rebeldes tal vez perdían la batalla o el temor los traicionaba, Sonic noto esto, eliminando a toda amenaza, dejándoles el camino libre. Los rebeldes miraban asombrados la habilidad y velocidad con la que Sonic eliminaba a todo enemigo que osase atacarle o atacar a los demás.

Amy estaba impaciente. Miraba a todos pelear y ella deseaba utilizar su espada. Miro como se acercaba engendros de las sombras hacia el campamento.

-Blaze-dijo ella llamando la atención de la gata

Blaze observo la gran cantidad de bestias que se acercaban. Observo a Amy, quien tenía un semblante muy serio al respecto.

-Su majestad...-dijo ella entendiendo que la chica deseaba pelear ardorosamente. Blaze cerró los ojos y suspiro.

-Solo recuerde no usar sus…-

-poderes, lo se-dijo ella desnvainando su espada.

Ambas chicas se dirigieron al campo de Batalla. Blaze creaba grandes llamaradas para atacar a los amorfos seres de sombras. Mientras Amy, con su espada, atacaba decisivamente. Corte, esquivo, estocada y vuelta. Amy demostró a todos los rebeldes que no era una simple princesa.

Del otro lado del campo de batalla, Sonic atacaba fieramente a los caballeros negros. Distinguió a un caballero negro de elite que hacía pasar un mal tiempo a los soldados, hiriéndolos certeramente y dejándolos indefensos. Sonic se apareció y ataco decisivamente al maldito monstruo. Despues de chocar sus espadas un par de veces, Sonic tomo distancia del tipo examinándole. El caballero negro solto una carcajada.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso, maldito?-pregunto Sonic

-Oh…este sí que es un mundo muy muy pequeño-dijo este retirándose el casco. Sonic vio con sorpresa que se trataba de aquel guardia que había herido hace mucho tiempo atrás. Aquel que había matado a aquel inocente minero que lo consideraba parte de su familia. El caballero se trataba de un lince con el ojo izquierdo destrozado y una mirada vacía.

-Tu…-dijo Sonic cambiando su semblante de asombro por uno de ira.

El caballero volvió a reir. –¿Sabes que es lo bueno de haberle dado mi lealtad a Mephiles?-dijo mientras movia su arma de manera amenazante –Que me dara una gran recompensar al encargarme de ti de una buena vez-dijo mientras gritaba y corria hacia el erizo. Sonic tomo firmemente su espada y bloqueo el ataque. El caballero maldito atacaba constantemente. Sonic bloqueaba lo mas que podía. El arma del caballero negro era mucho mas grande y pesada, y los golpees que lanzaba eran muy rapidos. El ser contra el que peleaba no tenia alma alguna ni vida alguna…era solo una marioneta de las sombras, tal y como Tails lo habia dicho antes.

Otros caballeros se acercaron a ayudar al lince que no dejaba a asestar golpes. Sonic Se movia rápidamente, esquivando, estocando, cuidando tanto su espada como frente. Sonic elimino a 2 de sus adversarios, pero aun se mantenía en pie el principal. El lince se acercaba con gran velocidad tratando de herir a Sonic en el rostro.

-¿Ves lo que me causaste erizo? Yo no te causare una cortadura como esta…yo me encargaré de degollarte-dijo el lince lanzando más y más ataques. Sonic esquivo y dio una patada al lince, haciendo que perdiese el equilibrio. Ataco con su espada para que el lince cayese en el suelo.

Los rebeldes atacaban con miles de flechas hacia el cañón, puesto que las alimañas salían de este dispuestas a atacarles. Amy junto con otros rebeldes asestaban golpes con sus espadas, evitando que los monstruos llegasen hasta los arqueros. Entonces noto como un rugido sonoro emergía del cañon. Las bestias de Mephiles se paralizaron al oír este ruido. Una vez terminado el rugido, estas empezaban a estamparse contra el suelo una y otra vez.

-Alto-grito Amy mientras contemplaba la escena con el resto de los rebeldes. Miro como del cañon emergían una especie de tentáculos gigantes. Era un ser sumamente extraño: Tenía cuerpo y colmillos como tarantula, con grandes tentáculos que se adherían a tierra firme, eliminando incluso a los otros monstruos.

-Apunten a esa cosa ya-grito Blaze mientras preparaba un hechizo y de disponía a lanzar el ataque con los arqueros. La bestia se movía hacia ellos, al parecer buscando a Amy. Aun con flechas y hechizos esa cosa era imparable.

Sonic miro como la bestia emergió y se dirigía hacia la joven eriza rosa. Estaba a punto de gritar su nombre, cuanto escucho un ruido peculiar. Metal crujiéndose y dirigiéndose hacia él. Sonic tomo su espada intentando bloquear y miro como el lince dirigía el ataque hacia él erizo. Sonic esquivo el ataque pero no con mucha suerte, puesto que el filo de la espada había rozado su ojo derecho, nublando su vista y creando un dolor punzante en su ojo. Con el ojo izquierdo vio como el lince se dirigía nuevamente hacia el con un ataque inminente. Miro una especie de centella roja golpear al caballero oscuro. Trato de buscar rápidamente y vio a lo muy lejos, como Shadow tenía su mano estirada y la bajaba lentamente.

-Tu…-dijo el erizo cubriendo su ojo lastimado.

El erizo lo miraba indiferente desde un par de kilómetros de distancia. Cerró los ojos y desvió la mirada. –Tiene que pasar…lo que tiene que pasar…-dijo para sí mismo el erizo negro.

Amy noto como la bestia gigante disminuía su velocidad, hasta el punto de detenerse. El engendro maligno empezó a correr hacia su derecha rápidamente. Amy vio hacia la nueva ruta que habia seleccionado la bestia, teniendo un semblante de horror.

-¡SONIC!-grito ella.

El erizo tenía parte de su vista nublada. Escucho el grito de Amy. No pudo reaccionar pues sintió como algo lo sujetaba y halaba hacia el cañón.

-¡SONIC!-grito Amy corriendo hacia él.

Algunos rebeldes dejaron al lado su pelea con la guardia negra. Blaze le gritaba a los arqueros que detuviese el ataque: podían lastimar a Rayo Rojo.

El grito se Sonic era ineludible. La bestia arrastro al erizo hasta el cañón…hasta que su alarido…cesó.

Así como el erizo azul desapareció, los caballeros de la guarida negra caían uno a uno, como si les hubiesen arrebatado la vida.

Shadow miro hacia el cielo para ver al cuervo con cola de lagarto cambiar su rumbo y dirigirse hacia el palacio de Everlite. Dirigió su vista hacia el cañón que se había tragado a la bestia amorfa y al erizo azul.

\- Aquesta a les teves mans ... germà-dijo el erizo negro sin quitar los ojos del cañón.

* * *

Las tropas poseen una voluntad firme y férrea. La princesa lucha con dolor en su corazón.

 **Capítulo 18: Mi fuerza**


	19. Mi fuerza

**Capítulo 18: Mi fuerza**

Los Soldados llevaban horas verificando el cañón. La joven felina iluminaba con sus llamas para tratar de ver algún rastro o pista, pero la inmensidad y profundidad del cañón eran increíbles. No lograban ver absolutamente nada. La joven heredera al trono se encontraba en el piso, con lágrimas en sus ojos. Algunos miraban como la princesa Amelia tenía en sus manos una vieja y gastada funda de espada que colocaba en su pecho y mantenía con agarre firme. Antoine se mantuvo al lado de ella, para asegurarse de que estuviese bien.

Amy entonces vio a lo lejos al erizo negro. Al cual se encontraba verificando cuantos soldados habían perdido y cuantos estaban heridos. Amy recordó como el erizo azul se portaba arisco, desconfiando de cada una de las palabras del erizo negro. Estaba molesta. Pero más importante…se sentía deshecha. Miro como Shadow camino hacia ella.

-Majestad-dijo Shadow haciendo una reverencia.

Amy le dio una mirada vacía de sentimiento alguno y más fría que el hielo ártico.

Antoine se colocó frente a Shadow –Ahora no es un buen momento-

-He encontrado algo…y solo quería presentárselo-dijo Shadow. Estiro su mano mostrando un trozo de tela roja, muy familiar para la chica.

Ella se levantó y tomo el trozo de tela. Amarro la vieja funda a su cintura. Luego miro nostálgicamente el trozo de tela.

-¿Esto era parte de tu plan?-dijo ella en voz baja

-¿Eh?-

Amy saco su espada y la apunto hacia Shadow. –Ahora lo recuerdo…hace 5 años vi el rostro del asesino de mi padre…aquel que usurpo el trono…-dijo ella con tono lleno de Ira-Tu eres muy parecido a él- dijo ella amenazante.

Varios soldados al ver lo que estaba ocurriendo se agruparon alrededor.

-Lady Amelia-dijo Antoine algo sorprendido por la acusación de Amy.

El erizo negro y la chica mantenían la mirada sin decir nada. El suspiro y se arrodillo ante ella.

-Mi lealtad esta con usted majestad-

-MIENTES-dijo la chica con furia -Por tu culpa…hemos perdido a soldados…por tu culpa…yo lo perdí-

El erizo observo a la chica que tenía su espada firme. Su mano temblaba un poco, pero tal vez era por sus emociones.

Los recuerdos del erizo sanguinario que acabo con sus padres le invadieron. El ser siniestro con sonrisa triunfante, lleno de satisfacción. Miraba al erizo que tenía ante ella y su parecido era inevitable.

Shadow lentamente se puso en pie.

-Arqueros-Llamo Antoine para que todos aquellos que portaban sus ballestas apuntaran a Shadow.

-Mephiles nos ha arrebatado a todos a alguien muy importante…pero no le dé la oportunidad de aprovecharse de su pérdida…-dijo el erizo tranquilamente

Ella le seguía viendo con ojos llenos de ira.

El erizo negro suspiro. –Lady Amy…hice la promesa de pelear a su lado cuando el momento se diese…fue una promesa a Ember que no pienso dejar de cumplir-

-Tus acciones han costado nuestra victoria-dijo ella –Y tu parecido con el oscuro…-dijo ella con disgusto

-¿Entonces piensa ejecutarme?-dijo el erizo

La eriza le vio desafiante.- ¿Quién eres tú?-Preguntó ella.

El erizo negro cambio su semblante serio por uno un poco más…melancólico. El erizo aparto la mirada.

-Contestaré a todas sus preguntas…pero no será aquí…debe ser en otro lugar-dijo el erizo.

Pasaron un par de minutos y el silencio reino. Todos observaban, esperando una orden de ejecución por parte de la heredera. Lady Amy decidió hablar.

-Arqueros, bajen sus armas-dijo ella. Los soldados obedecieron sin rechistar. –Ven conmigo-le llamo ella.

Empezó a caminar entre la multitud con el erizo negro siguiéndole el paso. Antoine y Blaze se apresuraron para llegar al lado de ella. Una vez que llegaron a la tienda principal del campamento Amy hizo un ademan.

-Entra- demando ella secamente al erizo negro

Este obedeció al comando y se detuvo justo al lado de la chica.

-Solo debo hablar con usted-Anuncio Shadow.

-Que Absurdo tu no…- Dijo Antoine

-De acuerdo-dijo ella

-Lady Amy-dijo Antoine asombrado por las palabras de la chica

-Estaré bien-dijo ella –Mantén a todos alerta por favor Antoine-

-Pero…-

-Es una orden-dijo ella irritada –Y no quiero que nadie husmee por acá ¿Entendido?-

Antoine estaba asombrado. Miro al erizo negro. Aun recordaba como Sonic le pidió cuidar a la chica y advirtió sobre como Shadow podía ser una amenaza.

-¿Entendido Antoine?-

-Sí, su majestad-dijo el coyote sintiéndose derrotado. Miro como la chica entro a la tienda, dejando caer la cortina para que nadie estuviese observase el interior de la tienda. Antoine reunió a un grupo de soldados, quienes empezaron a cubrir el perímetro alrededor de la tienda. Los minutos pasaron hasta convertirse en más de una hora. La batalla sería el día siguiente por lo que Antoine permitió que a mayoría descansasen, mientras otros tomaban turnos para no perder de vista la tienda.

Observaron como la tela de la entrada de la tienda se levantó. De esta salió Shadow. Antoine, Blaze y los otros soldados le rodearon. La princesa salió detrás del erizo.

-Bajen sus armas-ordeno la chica. Todos obedecieron al comando, algo extrañados. Hace unos minutos este erizo era declarado culpable por la pérdida de algunos soldados y del caballero de Everlite.

-Lady Amy- dijo Blaze llamando su atención.

-Marcharemos al palacio y terminaremos con Mephiles de una vez-dijo ella decidida

-¿Qué ocurrió?-dijo Antoine tratando de entender a su ama.

-Shadow The Hedgehog ha sido redimido-dijo ella viendo al erizo negro –Nos ayudara a ingresar al castillo sin problemas y ya ha jurado lealtad una y otra vez…será mejor descansar y estar listos para la batalla-

Antoine miro el trozo de tela roja que le había sido entregado amarrado a su muñeca derecha.

-Descansen todos, mañana nos espera una gran batalla-dijo ella mientras cerraba la cortina de la tienda.

Antoine observo a Shadow. Todos tenían su vista sobre él.

-Buenas noches a todos-dijo el erizo cordialmente mientras se alejaba lentamente de ellos.

Antoine llamo a un par de soldados con sus dedos, como una señal muda –Vigílenlo-se limitó a decir.

Blaze observo al erizo negro irse, miro como algunos guardias hacían cambio de turno. Miro como Antoine se iba con otro grupo. Decidio entrar a la tienda, puesto que ella y AMy la compartirían.

-Disculpe, Lady Amy…-dijo Blaze buscando a la chica, la cual se encontraba sentada, mientras miraba la funda gastada que probablemente pertenecía al erizo azul.

-Lady Amy…- dijo Blaze detrás de ella.

La joven chica, que hace unos minutos atrás tenía una mirada fría como el hielo le vio. Sus ojos cristalinos demostraban el hondo dolor que le invadía por la pérdida de un chico…que al parecer era muy importante no solo para el pueblo…sino para ella.

-Blaze-dijo ella limpiando sus lágrimas.

La joven gata se sentó a su lado, apurándose en rodearla con sus brazos para consolarla.

-Mi lady-dijo ella abrazándola. Sintió como la chica le rodeo con sus brazos.

-Hicimos una promesa a Everlite…-dijo Amy cuando logro calmarse un poco. –Luchar por todos ellos…luchar por la libertad de estas tierras…-dijo la eriza

-Y asi será Lady Amy…lucharemos a su lado pase lo que pase-

-Entonces te pediré un favor Blaze-

-¿Cuál?-

-Tú serás la encargada…de elegir al nuevo gobernante…si yo llegase a fallecer-

Blaze se separó de ella con una mirada llena de horror- Mi lady no diga esas cosas-

Amy bajo su mirada. –Luchare por Everlite…aunque sea con mi vida-

-Lady Amy por favor, sea coherente… nosotros la necesitamos a usted-

-Blaze… prométemelo-

-No-dijo Blaze preocupada –Mi lady por favor…sé que esta dolida pero esta no es la solución-

La eriza le vio con ojos tristes y una media sonrisa –Mi corazón ya no late más Blaze-

-¿Qué?-dijo la gata no entendiendo

-No…ya no lo puedo escuchar…-dijo Amy en voz baja, poniendo su mano derecha, con el trozo de tela roja amarrado, en su pecho.

-Mi Lady…-dijo Blaze creyendo entender a lo que se refería.

La joven gata abrazo consolando a la joven chica. Así, la noche lentamente paso. La luna estaba segura de que el sol vería la batalla que decidiría el destino de estas tierras. Él se levantó y preparo para acompañar a los fervientes guerreros listos para luchar por la libertad. Todos se agruparon en sus escuadrones correspondientes. Antoine dio palabras de aliento para las tropas antes de iniciar su marcha, puesto que la princesa aún seguía callada y pensativa…y nadie la culpaba. Los rebeldes empezaron a marchar hacia el castillo de Everlite. Blaze y Antoine se mantuvieron cerca de la princesa en todo el viaje. Shadow se mantenía junto a ellos, por órdenes de Amy. Con semblante serio, la legitima gobernante de Everlite trataba de pensar en su batalla…y no en su corazón roto.

Después de un par de horas de marcha, observaron a lo lejos el palacio. Miles de criaturas oscuras volaban y se arrastraban en sus alrededores. El castillo pulcro ahora era un nido de sombras.

-Creo que habrá que repasar las formaciones-dijo Antoine para intentar sacar a Shadow de la escolta principal de la princesa

-No será necesario-dijo ella seriamente

-Lady Amy…-dijo el coyote extrañado

-Las formaciones se mantendrán…-dijo ella seriamente. –Que todos se preparen para dar inicio a la invasión-dijo ella

Antoine le vio. Estaba dolida y pelearía contra el culpable. Con una reverencia se separó de ella para volverse a las tropas.

La eriza vio el trozo de tela rojizo que envolvía su mano. Coloco su mano derecha en el pecho y cerró los ojos. Los latidos del guerrero que había escuchado en más de una ocasión antes…estaban ausentes.

-Llum de Everlite, Guíame i ayudame a complir el meu destí ... t'imploro per trobar a l'altra meitat de la meva ànima-recito la chica aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Son pocas las personas que puedan hablar una lengua tan rara y exquisita como esa-

Amy abrió los ojos y vio al erizo negro a su lado, sin decirle nada.

-Implorarle a la luz de Everlite a encontrar la otra mitad de su alma…-dijo el erizo negro nostálgico- ¿Asi de importante era el erizo azul?-

-Te he perdonado la vida…y puedo retractarme de ello-dijo la eriza seria observando hacia el castillo.

El erizo también vio hacia la misma dirección. El viento frio traía consigo un mensaje de guerra.

-¿Tú sabes hablar…la antigua lengua de Everlite?-

-Fui instruido por Ember…me dijo que es un lenguaje formal olvidado por los aldeanos y atesorado por los nobles de Everlite-dijo el erizo negro

-¿Qué crees que hará Mephiles contigo?-dijo ella

El erizo suspiro –Probablemente enviarme al último círculo del infierno…-

-Aun así…pelearas…¿no es así?-dijo ella observándole

-Hice una promesa a Ember. Le di mi lealtad a usted. Tengo una cita con alguien en el interior de ese castillo…y no me la puedo perder-dijo el erizo negro

-Estamos listos su majestad- dijo Antoine llamando la atención de la chica.

-Entendido-dijo ella mientras se volteaba hacia el coyote. Antoine hizo una reverencia y se separó una vez más de ellos.

Ambos erizos le siguieron para unirse a las tropas e iniciar el combate. Todos los combatientes cuerpo a cuerpo empezaron a dirigirse en torno al castillo. Los arqueros apuntaron e iniciaron con el ataque a distancia.

Las bestias de Mephiles observaron cómo miles de flechas llegaban hacia ellos. A lo lejos miraron como los rebeldes se acercaban. Las bestias empezaron a rugir alertando a la guardia negra, que inmediatamente salió del castillo para prepararse a combatir a la escoria rebelde.

Los rebeldes entraron al combate, moviendo sus espadas, atinando estocadas con sus espadas a las bestias. Los arqueros atacaban desde la distancia, tratando de eliminar enemigos y criaturas para que los guerreros cuerpo a cuerpo no tuviese problemas. Grandes flamas se miraban entre los rebeldes, proviniendo de la joven maga real. Quien se encontraba en el frente de las tropas eliminando la mayor cantidad de enemigos. Tras ella iban Shadow, Antoine, Amy y otros rebeldes, quienes con sus espadas asestaban golpes a los enemigos con tal de eliminarlos de su paso. Antoine se separó de ellos para ayudar a un grupo rebelde, mientras Blaze diviso a unas bestias grandes. Shadow y Amy seguían avanzando con sus espadas entre las bestias y guardia negra.

Con paso y mano firme, Amy estocaba, esquivaba, atacaba por la izquierda, vuelta y giro. Cortó a un par de soldados que estaba frente a ella. Y esquivo la espada de otros 3. Con un salto y pirueta, se libró de ellos, tomando su espada firmemente, cortando a uno de ellos mientras estaban desorientados. Bloqueo los ataques de los otros 2 soldados. Derecha, Derecha, izquierda. Amy vio la oportunidad y se agacho hacia la derecha cortando a uno de los guaridas. Más guardias se acercaban a ella. Uno de ellos aprovecho su falta de visión por la derecha, intentando asestar un golpe con el filo de su espada. Sin embargo, una estocada en el pecho por parte del erizo negro, quien rápidamente se deshacía de los otros guardias que llegaban hacia ellos, se mantenía cubriendo la espalda de la chica. Tomo su espada y saltaba, corría entre las filas enemigas, asestando golpes, y esquivando. Amy esquivo y golpeo con su espada. Algunos soldados bloqueaban sus golpes, por lo que ella daba la vuelta rápidamente y pateaba, tratando de hacerlos perder sus defensas y lograr acertar golpes certeros a estos.

Las llamas de Blaze estaban despejando el camino para poder ingresar al palacio. Los cañones de este apuntaban hacia los rebeldes. Sus estallidos alertaron a los rebeldes, haciendo que algunos perdieran la concentración en la batalla y sus enemigos le dominasen. Los más experimentados, como Antoine, cubrían las espaldas de sus compañeros con tal de no perder vidas en el campo de batalla.

Blaze realizo un pirueta lanzando bolas incandescentes a los enemigos, viendo cómo se acercaba un gran cantidad de soldados oscuros levanto un muro de fuego para retenerlos. Amy escucho un graznido. Miro al cuervo con cola de lagarto.

-Disparale ahora-grito Shadow mientras se acercaba a ella, cubriéndola de los soldados que intentaban acercarse.

La chica se encargó de un par de soldados cortando la cabeza de uno, dio una vuelta por la izquierda y estoco al otro en el pecho, dejando clavada su espada. Rápidamente hizo aparecer un arco de luz con flecha apuntando al pájaro maldito, disparando el proyectil luminoso. El pájaro lo esquivo rápidamente.

-MALDITA SEA- Dijo ella formando otra flecha.

Blaze lanzo bolas de fuego hacia los soldados que intentaban llegar a Lady Amy, llegando a estar cerca de ella. –Al suelo Mi lady-dijo Blaze. Amy hizo una voltereta hacia abajo. El fuego de Blaze logro abrazar a los enemigos que le rodeaban. Con una rodilla en el piso y aun apuntando al ave, disparo otra flecha luminosa. El ave pretendía esquivarla nuevamente planeando hacia la derecha.

-No esta vez-dijo Amy con furia. La flecha se partió en miles de pedazos, los cuales alcanzaron al ave maldita, exterminándola de una vez por todas. El arco de luz desapareció y la chica tomo la espada enterrada en el cadáver del caballero que había eliminado.

Shadow y Blaze se reunieron con ella.

-Sin su ojo en el cielo será más fácil entrar- dijo Shadow

Amy asintió –Blaze, ayudanos-dijo la chica decisivamente. Blaze asintió. Los 3 empezaron a correr hacia la entrada principal. Blaze, con sus flamas, eliminaba la mayoría de los enemigos. Los cañones estaban apuntando a la entrada principal.

-AHORA BLAZE-grito Amy.

La gata rápidamente se envolvió en llamas y surgió como un proyectil hacia uno de los cañones, incinerando a los soldados a su alrededor. Los otros usuarios del cañón se distrajeron y apuntaron el cañón hacia la gata. Sin embargo solo observaron como una "sombra rojiza" se acercó rápidamente hacia ellos. Se trataba del erizo de vetas rojas, quien corto, salto, esquivo y ataco a cada uno de los usuarios del cañón con su espada.

Blaze repetía su hazaña de proyectil con todos los cañones de la izquierda.

Shadow se movía rápidamente, con su espada, atacando a todos aquellos que estaban cerca de los cañones de la derecha.

Antoine corrió rápidamente con un grupo de soldados para asegurar el ingreso al palacio de la princesa. Esta se encontraba peleando, con algunos caballeros tratando de librar el paso de la puerta principal. Esta se encontraba cerrada y pronto, del castillo empezaron a revelarse catapultas y ballestas enormes apuntando hacia ellos.

Blaze noto a estos. Había deshabilitado ya varios cañones así que empezó a disparar hacia ellos. Shadow termino de eliminar a todos aquellos que se encontraban controlando los cañones de la derecha. Así que salto hacia la estación en donde se tenía el control de la puerta principal que permitía el acceso del castillo.

-FUEGO-se escuchaba decir a los caballeros negros, quienes dispararon bolas incandescentes con sus catapultas, y flechas gigantes con las ballestas de gran tamaño.

Shadow logro introducirse en la caseta de control eliminando de manera fulminante y siniestra a los caballeros oscuros, cortando el mecanismo, haciendo que la puerta se abriese.

-Ahora-grito Antoine para ingresar con el grupo de rebeldes y la princesa al palacio. Blaze Seguia disparando bolas de fuego a aquellos quienes se encontraban en las catapultas y ballestas. Algunos arqueros oscuros disparaban hacia ella y una flecha se alojó en su hombro derecho. Amy noto esto y disparo una flecha de luz hacia los arqueros. Shadow corrió a su lado.

-Estamos listos para ingresar al castillo-dijo él.

-Hay que ir por Blaze-dijo la eriza rosa. Shadow asintió. Ambos empezaron a correr por las escaleras de la izquierda para ir hacia donde se encontraba Blaze. Antoine comandaba a su grupo para que se mantuviese alerta y atacasen a los soldados, debilitando sus defensas.

Cuando ambos erizos llegaron por la gata, observaron cómo esta saco bruscamente la flecha de su hombro.

-Blaze ¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo la eriza

-Estoy bien majestad-dijo ella poniéndose firme –Hay que entrar, ahora o nunca-dijo ella.

Amy asintió. Los 3 empezaron a correr hacia una ventana a la distancia. Sin embargo los arqueros oscuros disparaban hacia su locación. Blaze creo un escudo de flamas para no tener problemas. Amy suspiro y dio un par se pasos hacia atrás. La eriza corrió y salto hacia una columna, y de esta se impulsó hacia la ventana. Shadow y Blaze le imitaron. Amy rompió la ventana para ingresar al palacio. Diviso un par de gárgolas quienes se dirigían hacia ellos. Ella lanzo una flecha luminosa hacia una y Blaze lanzo una bola de fuego hacia la otra. Al ver que no había mas peligro, los tres saltaron para descender en el suelo firme.

-Alertas a Mephiles-aviso Shadow.

-Debe estar en el salón del trono-dijo Amy desapareciendo su arco nuevamente. –Vamos-

Empezaron a correr a través de los pasillos. No hubo encuentro con los guardias. No hubo más bestias en su interior. Habían cadáveres en el piso, ventanas y cortinas rotas, manchas de sangre consecuencia de la invasión de hace 5 años atrás. Amy corría impetuosamente. Blaze y Shadow inspeccionaban los alrededores, tratando de seguirle el paso.

-Esperen-dijo Blaze cuando se encontraban en el pasillo principal y estaban a escasos metros de la puerta que guiaba hacia el salón del trono.

Amy se volteó molesta -¿Qué sucede?-

-Hay algo que no me agrada de todo esto…no hay guardias…no hay bestias-

-¿y eso que?-

-Blaze tiene razón-dijo Shadow – Es como si…Mephiles hubiese querido esto-

Amy chasqueo los dedos. Saco su espada. –Estoy lista para enfrentarme a él-

-Mi Lady por favor…esto es muy sospechoso-dijo la gata

Shadow intento inspeccionar sus alrededores. El silencio era muy sospechoso.

Amy camino con paso rápido hacia la puerta.

-Lady Amy-llamo Blaze

-Ya me harte-dijo ella colocando su mano en la puerta

-NO-grito Shadow alarmado

La eriza abrió, mostrando el interior de la sala del trono. Shadow y Blaze vieron como una bola de Sombras le envolvió antes de entrar al palacio.

-PRINCESA-grito Blaze corriendo hacia ella. Shadow vio como un sello mágico se formaba en el piso. La esfera oscura desapareció, dejando a la chica en el piso.

Blaze la tomo en brazos. –Lady Amy ¡Lady Amy!-llamo ella. La chica estaba consciente y con respiración débil. Blaze miro como habia una especie de marca, como reloj oscuro, en su mano derecha.

Shadow se acercó a ellas, examinando a la chica.

-¿Qué ocurrio?-dijo Blaze

-"Lecho de muerte"-dijo Shadow Sacando su espada clavándola en el suelo, haciendo un circulo alrededor de ellos. –Mephiles hechizo la puerta-

-¿Cómo funciona ese hechizo?-dijo Blaze preocupada

Shadow Al terminar el circulo guardo su espada y retiro el guante metálico de su mano. -¿Vez esa marca de reloj de su mano?-

-¿Qué con eso?-

-Si ella no despierta antes de que el tiempo acabe…no lo hará jamás-

-Hay que despertarla entonces-dijo Blaze

-No…no funciona así-dijo Shadow haciendo unas marcas en el suelo con sus dedos. –Lecho de muerte…invade a la víctima con pensamientos depresivos…lo que le hará elegir la opción de no despertar…-dijo Shadow preocupado.

Blaze miro como la marca de reloj avanzaba con cada segundo.

-¿Cómo la despertaremos?-dijo ella preocupada

-No podemos-dijo Shadow mientras terminaba de dibujar con su dedo y coloco la palma de su mano en el dibujo. Una especie de energía roja les cubrió.

-¿Esto es…magia?-dijo Blaze viéndole sin entender

-Debemos esperarlos…-

-¿A quién?-dijo la gata desesperada

La puerta que mostraba el salón del trono estaba medio abierta, mostrando un salón vacío.

-o-

-Apunten todo hacia ellos- grito un líder de la guardia negra –Preparados-dijo mientras apuntaban todas las municiones hacia los rebeldes. Antoine observo la cantidad de armas que los rodeaban.

Antoine cerró sus ojos y soltó su espada, sabiendo que no había escapatoria. –Fue un honor pelear con ustedes caballeros-dijo Antoine a los otros soldados.

-FUEGO-grito el líder oscuro.

Vieron como las armas detonaron. Esperaban el impacto de las armas sin embargo este nunca llego. Antoine vio los ojos sorprendidos de ver como los disparos estaban suspendidos en el aire. Estos después de estar unos segundos en el aire, regresaron sorpresivamente al lugar en donde fueron lanzados, impactando con la guardia negra, destruyendo las ballestas y catapultas.

Los rebeldes sorprendidos agradecieron y celebraron. Antoine busco a sus alrededores la causa de semejante escena. Sin embargo una ventisca fuerte, le hizo cubrir sus ojos rápidamente a él y sus soldados. El rápidamente trato de ver de qué se trataba…sin embargo no había absolutamente nada en los alrededores.

* * *

-Princesa…¿Princesa Rose?...Despierte majestad-

Después de escuchar esa dulce voz ella abrió los ojos lentamente. El sonido de un "tick tock" era percibidle. Estaba en su cama, estaba en su habitación, con el sol de la mañana.

-Buenos Dias Majestad-dijo una joven sirvienta haciendo una reverencia.

Amy observo a sus alrededores. La habitación estaba pulcra.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué paso?-

-Es hora del desayuno majestad, vistase-dijo la joven chica.

-El…desayuno…-dijo la joven eriza.

Se vistió poniéndose un vestido celeste algo elegante, con una diadema en su cabeza y joyería de costumbre. Aun escuchaba al "tick tock" de reloj. Busco este en la habitación…pero no había alguno.

-Lady Amelia ¿Esta lista?-pregunto la sirvienta.

-Si-dijo la chica ignorando el sonido del reloj, caminando hacia la puerta y dirigiéndose al comedor. Al llegar al elegante salón, noto que sus padres no estaban. Antes de siquiera preguntar, la sirvienta hablo.

-Sus padres están visitando a los nobles de Khasirme…volverán mañana por la tarde-dijo ella. –Por favor…siéntese a desayunar- dijo la chica.

Amy obedeció. El sonido del reloj aún se escuchaba. Amy lo ignoro y desayuno. Una vez terminado el desayuno, se separó de la sirvienta y camino por los pasillos del palacio, aun con el sonido del reloj en cada rincón de este, Amy lo ignoraba. Al llegar a la habitación de la maga real, abrió la puerta. Adentro estaba Blaze, sentada, observando una flor blanca.

-Blaze…¿Dónde está Ember?-dijo Amy preocupada

La gata le observo. Esta se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia. –Buenos Días Majestad, acaso ¿no lo recuerda? Mi abuela nos dejó ayer por la noche…-dijo la gata así sin más. No había ni una pizca de tristeza en su voz. No había señas de llanto en su semblante. Estaba seria. Amy escucho el sonido del reloj, que persistía a pesar de haber caminado en varias partes del palacio.

-Blaze, ¿no escuchas un reloj?-dijo la eriza

-No majestad. No sé a lo que se refiere-dijo la gata haciendo una reverencia -¿Acaso desea ver el reloj?-

-¿Eh?-dijo la eriza algo extrañada.

-En el salón principal…-dijo la gata mientras se sentaba y miraba la flor blanca.

-¿Dónde está Sticks?-pregunto la eriza

-Sirvienta, guía a su majestad hacia el jardín…ya es la hora del té-dijo Blaze sin quitar la vista de la flor.

-Blaze…-dijo la chica extrañada.

Amy sintió una mano en su hombro. –Vamos Lady Amy…no querrá hacer esperar a su invitado principal-

-¿Mi invitado?-

-Así es-dijo la chica con una sonrisa

Antes de irse de Amy miro como la flor blanca que Blaze miraba estaba marchita. El reloj aún seguía sonando.

Para llegar al jardín, debían de pasar por el salón principal, arreglado como si estuviese listo para una celebración. Ahí, Amy aprovecho a buscar el reloj. Rápidamente inspecciono el área y miro el reloj, el cual marcaba los segundos de izquierda a derecha.

-¿Esta…al revés?- dijo Amy deteniéndose, observando al reloj avanzando.

-Lady Amy-llamo la sirvienta

Amy la observo y se apresuró hacia la sirvienta. Ambas continuaron caminando. Antes de salir del salón principal, Amy volteo levemente su cabeza y observo un salón destruido y destrozado. Ante el horror ella volteo a ver a la sirvienta.

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto la chica.

Amy volteo a ver. El salón estaba limpio y arreglado.

-Vamos, Lady Amy…no es cortes hacer esperar a nuestros invitados-

El tick tock se escuchaba por todo el salón e incluso en el jardín. Amy trato de ignorarlo. Al llegar a la mesa, vio como otra sirviente arreglaba la mesa, mientras otra servía el té. Amy vio las espaldas de alguien con una gabardina roja. Sintió algo de emoción, como si conociese a esa persona. Vio como este se volteaba y retiraba su capucha. Era un erizo negro con vetas verdosas y pálidas quien se sentó frente a ella.

-¿Nos…conocemos?-dijo la eriza, viendo como las sirvientas los dejaban a solas, aun escuchando el reloj.

-No-dijo el erizo con una sonrisa. Tomando la taza de té y tomando tranquilamente de ella. –El té esta exquisito, prueba un poco- dijo él.

Ella tomo la taza con sus manos. Era un té oscuro.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?-dijo ella sin entender

-Porque quería conocerte-

-¿A mí?-

-Por supuesto-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por qué eres la heredera…¿no es así?-

-Eso creo-dijo ella no muy segura

-Oh bueno-dijo el dando otro sorbo a su té

Ella aun observaba el té. El reloj seguía sonando.

-El atardecer es muy hermoso ¿No es así?-

-Si, lo es-

-Eso solo significa…-dijo él mientras colocaba la taza en la mesa –Que la hora de dormir se acerca-

-Tienes razón-dijo ella sin quitar la vista de la taza.

-Adelante, toma el té…es bueno para relajarte…ya está frio así que puedes tomarlo sin problemas-

La chica acerco la taza de té a su boca. Tomó un sorbo de este.

Miles de imágenes de muerte pasaron por su mente. Sus padres, sus sirvientes, aldeanos que había conocido, Antoine, Blaze, Shadow…sus cadáveres sin vida justo frente a ella…y un hondo grito…que ella había escuchado…pero no reconocía muy bien. Dejo la taza en la mesa completamente asustada.

El reloj aun sonaba.

Estaba sola en el jardín. Las flores marchitas, el cielo gris. Amy empezó a caminar desorientada, adentrándose al jardín.

El reloj aun sonaba.

Llego a la orilla de un lago negro. El viento llevaba una esencia carente de vida y fría como la misma muerte. Ella empezó a caminar hacia el lago, hundiéndose en este, sintiendo como cadenas envolvían sus pies arrastrándola hacia lo más profundo. El agua era fría. La oscuridad absoluta. Sentía sus parpados pesados y como el oxígeno faltaba.

El reloj aun sonaba.

Cerró sus ojos con la esperanza…de ya no sentir miedo…con la esperanza de ya no sentir dolor.

El reloj aun sonaba. Era lo único que escuchaba. Y pronto ya no lo escucharía más. Después de un par de segundos, creyó escuchar su nombre a lo lejos. Pero lo ignoro. Prefirió el sonido del reloj. Escucho nuevamente como alguien le llamaba en la distancia. Pero lo ignoro. Prefirió el sonido del reloj. Pronto escucho como el reloj se hacía menos audible cada vez. Probablemente…ya era la hora. Cuando estuvo a punto de dar el paso decisivo hacia el sueño eterno escucho algo familiar. Un latido. Un latido familiar. Un latido decisivo y afectuoso. Quería abrir los ojos, pero se le estaba haciendo difícil. Los latidos eran más claros. Escuchaba su nombre a lo lejos. Empezó a luchar y logro abrir sus ojos. Empezó a correr en lo profundo de ese lago oscuro, buscando a alguien. El agua desaparecía. El frio cambio por calidez. La oscuridad…cambio por luz.

-¡Amy!-

* * *

La chica abrió sus ojos lentamente.

-Amy…-

Sintió como unos brazos fuertes le rodeaban.

-¡Lady Amy!-escucho la voz de una chica

-Lo lograste... !Lograste espertarla!-escucho decir a un chico

Cuando su vista se volvió más clara miro ojos verdes familiares, uno de ellos con una cicatriz y un pelaje azul muy familiar.

-¿So-Sonic?-

* * *

Abre los ojos y siguen las penumbras. Una luz amigable se avista a lo lejos. Una historia amarga hace que el caballero resurja de sus cenizas.

 **Capítulo 19: Resurgir**


	20. Resurgir

**Capítulo 19: Resurgir**

* * *

Abrió los ojos lentamente. Sintió un dolor punzante en su ojo derecho, el cual por instinto cubrió con su mano. Miro como una fogata alumbraba lo que era una pequeña cueva en la que se encontraba. Miro su espada al otro extremo, guardada en su funda. Se reincorporo lentamente estudiando su entorno, poniéndose alerta ante cualquier anomalía. Recordó que había sido atrapado por aquella bestia de sombras, atrayéndolo hacia la profundidad del cañón. Escucho un ruido. Miro un resplandor turquesa, el cual se hacía más fuerte poco a poco. ¿Un enemigo tal vez? Sigilosamente, se acercó hasta donde se encontraba su espada, listo para el ataque. Observo como un erizo de pelaje blanquecino entraba a la cueva, alumbrando con un resplandor turquesa en la palma de su mano.

-¿Así que ya despertaste?-dijo el erizo plata con una media sonrisa.

El erizo azul aún se mantenía amenazante, apuntándolo con su espada. -¿Quién rayos eres tú? Y ¿Dónde rayos estamos?-dijo el erizo molesto.

El erizo plata tenía las manos arriba, tratando de evitar la hostilidad del erizo azul. –Tranquilo estoy de tu lado…estamos en una cueva…muy cerca del fondo del cañón Darlees-

-Aun no has contestado a todas mis preguntas…-dijo Sonic desconfiando del chico

-Si-Silver-dijo el erizo algo nervioso al ver como Sonic amenazaba

Sonic bajo lentamente su espada.

Silver suspiro de alivio al ver que el joven erizo azul confiaba en él. Sonic Tomo su espada y la uso como espejo para ver el reflejo de su cara. Miro como en su ojo derecho había una cicatriz, posible consecuencia del corte que aquel caballero negro había causado. Observo como su capa rojiza estaba tremendamente rota. Observo sus brazos y piernas, en donde había algunas vendas.

-Oye, espero te sientas mejor-dijo Silver, sentándose del otro lado de la fogata.

-¿Qué paso?-dijo Sonic acercándose a la fogata, tomando asiento.

-Arachme, el monstruo del cañón te arrastro con él…al parecer planeaba devorarte y logre aparecer a tiempo para evitarlo-dijo Silver

-¿Tú me salvaste?-

-Puede que no lo parezca…pero soy un mago-dijo El erizo plata con una media sonrisa

Sonic suspiro. –Espera-dijo abriendo los ojos sorpresivamente –Amy…-Dijo el erizo algo alterado -¿Dónde rayos están los rebeldes?-

-Oh…-dijo Silver- Recuerda que estamos en el fondo del cañon-

-Debo estar con ellos-

-Estamos a cientos de metros de distancia…me temo que por el momento no podemos hacer mucho…la oscuridad en el cañon mas la oscuridad de la noche no permitirá hacer nada-

-¿Y que hace un erizo como tu en un lugar como este?-

-Bueno…no me lo creerías si te lo dijera-

-Habla-demando Sonic seriamente

Silver le vio en silencio. Se quedó unos minutos pensando. Suspiro y un semblante triste se formo en su cara. –Escucha…puedo decirte mucha información…sobre Mephiles…sobre mi…sobre los planes de mañana…-

-¿Eh?-dijo Sonic sin entender

-Pero debes prometer…que no te alteraras…-dijo Silver viéndolo fijamente

-¿Alterarme?-

-Si ya sabes….no utilizar tu espada…ni…tratar de hacer me algo-dijo Silver desviando la mirada

Sonic no entendió porque le solicitaba esto. Sin embargo…si tenía información, tal vez esta sería muy útil para vencer a Mephiles. Además…el tipo es un mago…¿Tal vez un truco le permitiese sacarlo de ese agujero?

-Bien…lo prometo-

Silver volvió a suspirar. Miro la leña consumirse en las llamas, que les brindaban calor y luz.

-Mephiles era un antiguo mago que vivía a las afueras de Everlite. Tenía una familia. Una esposa. Dos hijos. Mephiles en ese tiempo era alguien con gran fascinación por la magia…sin malas intenciones-

-Tal parece que le conoces-

Silver miro a Sonic. –Mephiles tenía 2 hijos. Ambos también eran magos –Silver hizo una pausa. La duda le invadio, pero decidio dejarlo salir rápidamente- Yo soy su hijo menor-

Al escuchar esto Sonic le vio con atención. Tomo el mango de su espada.

-Oye tranquilo-dijo Silver al ver la reacción del erizo -¿Recuerdas? Lo prometiste-

-Eres hijo de ese engendro-

-Si me dejas contarte la historia…te prometo que entenderás muchas cosas…como por qué yo odio a ese maldito sin corazón-dijo Silver un poco alterado, los nervios le estaban traicionando.

-¿Quién es su otro hijo?-

Silver respondio después de unos segundos de silencio –Tu ya lo conoces…el líder de los rebeldes…-

Sonic abrió sus ojos con sorpresa – Sabia que ese maldito erizo negro no era nada bueno-

-Te equivocas-dijo Silver molesto –Puede que tengamos su sangre corriendo por nuestras venas…pero Mephiles no es nuestro padre…el solo es la sombra de lo que fue alguna vez-

-Continua tu historia-dijo Sonic clavando su espada en la tierra.

Al ver que Sonic no le atacaría…decidió continuar.

-Mephiles estudiaba todo tipo de magia…hasta que un día…encontró el camino hacia la magia negra. Al inicio fue curiosidad. Pero poco a poco dejo que el poder lo corrompiese. Se volvió mucho más poderoso. Shadow y Yo fuimos sus aprendices…pero una vez que tuvo contacto con la magia negra…decidió guardarlo para él, dejando nuestro entrenamiento a un lado. Un día de tantos, Shadow y yo regresábamos a casa. No encontramos a nuestra madre por ningún lado. Mephiles nos dijo que ella había huido. Nuestra madre era compasiva, servicial y de buen corazón…no podía irse así nada más. Shadow y yo buscamos a nuestra madre. Mephiles pasaba fuera de casa. 3 días después…nos dimos cuenta de lo que en realidad paso-

Sonic miro como el semblante de Silver se volvió triste y melancólico.

-Shadow encontró un hechizo…se llamaba "ánima eterna"-

-…¿Alma...eterna?-dijo Sonic tratando de descifrar como continuaría la historia

-Así que entiendes la vieja lengua de Everlite…-dijo Silver con una media sonrisa en medio de ese semblante melancólico.

-Un poco…-admitió el chico recordando como Amy a veces le enseñaba un par de frases en la antigua lengua de Everlite en sus travesías juntos.

-En fin…-dijo Silver tomando aire –ese hechizo…fue lo que nos hizo darnos cuenta del monstruo en el que se había convertido-dijo apretando sus puños –"Ánima Eterna" es un hechizo de magia negra en donde ocultas tu alma en una especie de joya oscura. Tu cuerpo aún posee conciencia. No puedes envejecer. No pueden hacerte daño. No pueden matarte. Desafías a la muerte mostrándole superioridad-

-Mephiles…es inmortal…-dijo Sonic entendiendo el punto de Silver

-Algo así. La piedra es su vida. La destruyes y lo destruyes a él. Un hechizo tan retorcido como ese necesitaba un sacrificio…-dijo Silver viendo fijamente al suelo, tratando de ignorar el dolor punzante en su pecho –Un mortal de corazón puro-

Sonic entendió a lo que se refería. La madre de Silver y Shadow había sido el sacrificio que le permitió obtener la inmortalidad.

-Encontramos un círculo de magia oscura…y justo en el centro…el cadáver sin vida de nuestra madre…con una expresión de terror…-Dijo apretando sus puños lo más que podía tratando de no dejar salir sus lágrimas. Sintió una mano en su espalda. El erizo azul estaba a su lado.

Una vez que logro controlarse, el erizo plata decidió continuar su historia-Mephiles guardo su alma en la piedra a la que bautizo Nigrum…Al darnos cuenta de esto…Shadow propuso encontrar la piedra y huir…Mephiles deseaba transformarnos en parte de su ejército oscuro. Shadow trato de ganarse la confianza de él. Yo era aún muy joven y no muy experto con la magia. Mephiles gustaba de castigarme por ser débil. Shadow trataba de evitar que me castigase tratando de convencer a Mephiles que ambos le seriamos útiles. Un día, un grupo de soldados de la guardia real de Everlite apareció, buscando a un hechicero oscuro que había causado estragos en reinos aledaños. Mephiles decidió encargarse de ellos. Shadow aprovecho la oportunidad para obtener la piedra. Shadow tenia 12 años. Yo 10. Logramos huir, corriendo lo más rápido que nuestros pies nos permitían. Una vez en Algawood, nos encontramos con la hechicera real…Ember. Al verla, le pedimos que nos ayudase a destruir la piedra, puesto que ambos lo intentamos pero no lo logramos. Ember nos llevó y oculto en el palacio, tratando de destruir la piedra…sin resultado alguno. Les pidió al Rey y a la Reina en secreto que lo intentasen…sin resultado alguno. Ember entonces nos habló de la profecía…llegan a un punto en común…-dijo Silver viendo a los ojos a Sonic –Solo el caballero de Everlite…será capaz de destruirla-

Sintio como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido en ese momento. No era solo Amy, no eran solo los rebeldes…Everlite tenía toda sus esperanzas puestas en él…Everlite creía en él…sin embargo…a un día del enfrentamiento contra el tirano oscuro…él aún no se sentía como el caballero de la leyenda.

-Ember supo que Mephiles estaría buscando la piedra…así que la hechizo…dijo que la piedra solo aparecería cuando el temor traicionase y el valor resuene…no lo entendí muy bien…-dijo Silver mirándose algo decepcionado. Luego de eso, Shadow y yo entendimos que estar en el palacio podría ser un riesgo…así que decidimos vagar por nuestra cuenta. Shadow empezó a hacer se diestro con la espada. Yo aprendí a usar la magia correctamente. Una vez que Mephiles invadió el castillo…supimos que la única esperanza para este reino era que tu Lady Amelia uniesen fuerzas para cambatirlo. Shadow se aseguró que Lady Amy no tuviese problemas durante su fuga…en cuanto a mi…bueno…me toco localizarte luego de..lo ocurrido en…Ecore-dijo Silver algo preocupado, esperando que la reacción de Sonic no fuese hostil.

El erizo azul observo el suelo tratando de asimilar.

-¿Tu me seguiste…durante estos 5 años?-

-Al menos hasta que tu y Lady Amelia se encontraron. Shadow se unio con los rebeldes y me pidió que los dejase a solas…ambos confiábamos en que tu y ella lograrían cumplir el destino que compartían-

-¿Qué hay del cañon? ¿Por qué estas aquí?-pregunto Sonic

-Era parte del plan de Shadow…-dijo el erizo plata

-¿Plan? ¿Qué plan?-pregunto el erizo azul con tono mas serio

-Sabiamos que Mephiles quería verlos a 1 de los 2 muertos…Shadow sabia que el paso del cañon era en donde podía hacer un teatro total para que Mephiles se tragase toda la mentira. Me pidió esperar en el cañon. El se encargaría de guiar a las tropas y actuar como si tu hubieses…-

-¿Muerto?-

-Aja-dijo Silver algo nervioso

-Tu estabas esperándome-dijo Sonic

-Logre destruir a Arachme, trate de sanar tus heridas…y me encargare de sacarte de aquí para que entres a la batalla-

-¿Amy sabe de esto?-

-Uh…eh…-

-¿La princesa sabe de este retorcido plan?-pregunto Sonic nuevamente

-Me temo que no…Shadow pensó que lo haría más creíble-

Sonic suspiro con molestia. Miro las llamas danzantes que iluminaban la cueva.

-Debo de estar con ella-

-Y con ella te llevare….-dijo Silver decidido

Sonic observo su espada.

-Tengo que matar a tu padre…-dijo Sonic secamente

-Él no es mi padre…-dijo Silver desviando la mirada, con molestia

-Aun asi…no sabemos dónde está la piedra…-

-Sé que Ember oculto la piedra en un guardapelos…si encontramos el guardapelo oculto en el castillo, encontraremos la piedra Nigrum-

-Mephiles será un dolor de cabeza-dijo Sonic- Sus tropas y aberraciones pueden que no nos dejen en paz-

-El tratara de pelear contigo y con la princesa…aprovechare el momento para buscar la piedra y una vez que la encuentre te la entregare-

-Bien chico, entonces será mejor descansar…-dijo Sonic poniéndose de pie caminando hacia el otro lado –Mañana será un largo día-

-Claro…-dijo Silver suspirando más tranquilo –Mañana…deberás de pelear por el honor de Everlite-

-No-

-¿Eh?-

-Mañana…luchare por la única cosa que ha suavizado mi corazón de piedra-

Silver le observo. El chico estaba decidido. Sonrió. El joven erizo azul tenía un ideal…pelearía con su corazón…eso era suficiente para saber que las esperanzas de Everlite…no estaban perdidas.

Las horas pasaron haciendo que el sol surgiera e intentase brillar pese a la oscuridad del cielo. Silver lentamente despertó. Estaba en la cueva oscura, al fondo del cañon profundo. Hizo un brillo turquesa con sus manos y busco a Sonic. Este se encontraba en la entreda de la cueva, de pie con espada en mano.

-¿Listo para irnos?- dijo Sonic

Silver asintió. Ambos salieron al corto borde del cañon mirando hacia arriba, donde casi no se veía el fin de este.

-Muy bien…espero no le tengas miedo a las alturas-dijo Silver

-Andando-dijo Sonic

Silver asintió. Con un movimiento de sus manos hizo que un aura turquesa les envolviese a ambos. Sonic volteo a ver a Silver algo inquieto. El erizo plata le vio y le sonrio.

-Tranquilo, Confia en mi-dijo Silver

Empezaron a levitar lentamente hacia arriba. Sonic miro como el chico poco a poco aumentaba la velocidad. Empezaba a ver los rayos del sol a lo lejos. Llegando a la cima el aura azulada desapareció. Sonic observo como el campamento de rebeldes ya no estaba.

-Debemos de dirigirnos al palacio de inmediato-dijo Silver llamando su atención

-Dime niño, ¿eres rápido?-pregunto Sonic con una media sonrisa

-Eso…creo…-

-Bien…-dijo Sonic guardando su espada y volteándose hacia la dirección en donde se encontraba al palacio –Entonces, sígueme el paso-

El erizo empezó a correr. Silver se envolvió del aura turquesa y voló tras él, tratando de seguir su paso. Sonic corrió a más no poder. Debía de llegar lo más pronto posible. Silver se concentraba en no perder el rastro de su guía. No sabía que existía alguien tan rápido como él.

Sonic se detuvo abruptamente al ver el castillo a lo lejos. Los rebeldes habían ya iniciado su batalla contra las tropas de Mephiles. Silver logro alcanzarlo.

-¿Algun…plan que tengas en mente?-

-Entrar, encontrarlos…y encargarnos de Mephiles…-dijo Sonic

Sonic empezó a correr hacia el campo de batalla. Silver le siguió. Sonic saco su espada y asi como iba avanzando entre la multitud, atacaba a los enemigos que se interponían en su paso. Al ver como las catapultas y arpones enormes estaban apuntando a un grupo de rebeldes en la entrada del castillo Sonic llamo a su compañero.

-Silver, sus armas-grito

Silver observo y entendió. Justo en cuanto dispararon sus armas, Silver detuvo las gigantes municiones con sus poderes. Luego hizo que estas se regresaran hacia el punto en donde fueron lanzadas, destruyendo la mayoría de ellas. Sonic y Silver aprovecharon el momento para entrar al castillo.

Ambos se detuvieron para contemplar el palacio en ruinas.

-Oh genial….no sé dónde pueden estar…-dijo Silver cruzándose de brazos.

Sonic irguió sus orejas detectando un sonido familiar.

-Sígueme-dijo el erizo azul corriendo. Silver trato de seguirle el paso. El erizo azul escuchaba débiles latidos apenas audibles. A lo lejos miraron al erizo negro, la gata purpura y una chica rosa que yacia en sus brazos.

-¿Ese es….Sir Sonic?-dijo Blaze anonadada

-Justo a tiempo-dijo Shadow eliminando el escudo rejizo de energía.

-Shadow-saludo Silver a lo lejos

Sonic se acerco y agacho para ver a la chica. –¿Que ocurrio?-

-"Lecho de muerte" una trampa de Mephiles-interrumpio Shadow

Blaze cedió lentamente el cuerpo de la chica al erizo azul. Sonic noto la aflicción de la joven gata.

-Maldito Mephiles…-dijo Silver entre dientes

-Entra al circulo de una vez…no queremos ser blanco fácil de el-dijo Shadow llamando su atención.

Sonic abrazo lentamente a la chica, rodeándola y atrayéndola hacia el.

" _Ya estoy aquí…despierta…Amy…por favor"_

Pensaba ruidosamente el chico mientras cerraba sus ojos y juntaba su frente con la de ella. Los murmullos de los alrededores desaparecieron. Sonic abrió los ojos y se encontraba en un lago oscuro. Miro en el fondo a una chica con cadenas…ya sin fuerzas. Corrió hacia ella con la única intención de levantarla y librarla. Aun estando en el agua el gritaba su nombre para que esta reaccionara. El erizo tomo las cadenas con sus manos y halo de ellas fuertemente. Estaba decidido a librarla. Estaba decidido a pelear con ella. Estaba decidido a verla sonreír…aunque sea una última vez. Los latidos del chico demostraban el fuerte sentimiento que lo había llevado hasta ella.

Logro romper las cadenas y empezó a llamarla por su nombre una y otra vez…la chica estaba empezando a reaccionar, sus ojos vacíos empezaban a tomar vida.

 _"Vuelve a mi… Amy"_

La chica abrió sus ojos lentamente.

-Amy…-susurro Sonic viéndole al rostro

Con sus brazos fuertes le rodeaba cuidadosamente.

-¡Lady Amy!-escucho la voz de Blaze anonadada

-Lo lograste-escucho decir a Silver

Cuando la vista de la chica se volvió más clara miro ojos verdes familiares, uno de ellos con una cicatriz y un pelaje azul muy familiar.

-¿So-Sonic?-

* * *

La piedra nigrum debe ser destruida. Solo así Mephiles morirá de una vez por todas. La batalla inicia.

 **Capítulo 18: Tensión**


	21. Tension

**Capítulo 18: Tensión**

* * *

La joven heredera había abierto sus ojos, venciendo el hechizo que el oscuro había colocado para ella. Miraba llena de sorpresa al erizo azul que la tenía en sus brazos. Le rodeo el cuello hundiendo su cara en el pecho del chico.

-Sonic… ¿Realmente eres tú?-

-Por supuesto que so y yo-dijo el chico apartándola para ver su rostro inocente con pequeñas lágrimas.

La chica miro con sorpresa la cicatriz que el llevaba en el ojo. Llevo su mano tocando suavemente el rostro del chico.

-Ey…estoy bien tranquila-dijo Sonic sabiendo que la chica no dejaba de ver su nueva marca.

-Sonic….el guardapelo-dijo Silver llamando su atención.

-¿Qué guardapelo?-dijo Blaze intrigada

-El guardapelo de Ember….si queremos vencer a Mephiles…necesitamos encontrarlo-dijo Sonic seriamente.

Una risa malévola hizo eco en el salón. Sonic y Amy se separaron. Blaze y Silver se pusieron alerta. Shadow y Sonic desenvainaron sus espadas.

-Una grata reunión y yo he sido un muy mal anfitrión…dejando a mis invitados esperando….-dijo una voz siniestra que hizo que los escalofríos recorriesen por cada uno de sus cuerpos. Vieron como una nube de humo negro rodeaba y nublaba el trono. De esta emergió un erizo negro, parecido a Shadow pero con púas más desordenadas y una mirada llena de delirio.

-Bienvenidos…-dijo El erizo descendiendo lentamente las gradas. –Princesa, caballero, maga y…-dijo viendo de reojo a Shadow y Silver –Muchachos…oh…¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Par de ratas necias-

-Majestad-dijo Blaze mientras aparecía llamas en sus manos, llamando la atención de la chica.

-Alto ahí-dijo Sonic estirando su espada al lado. Luego miro al erizo plata –Silver…ella es la nieta de Ember…ve con ella a buscar el guardapelo-

-¿Qué?-dijo Blaze Confundida

-Que el erizo negro también vaya con ustedes-ordeno Sonic.

Al escuchar esto Shadow vio al erizo azul. Su postura y mirada decidida lo hicieron entender que tenía en frente al caballero de Everlite y no al erizo buscapleitos de antes. Dio una media sonrisa y guardo su espada.

-Ve con ellos-ordeno Sonic a la chica rosa

-¿Qué hay de ti?-

-Bueno…alguien debe de pelear con Mephiles…además…me ha hecho enojar…-dijo el erizo azul con una sonrisa traviesa y ojos firmes hacia el tirano.

-No me ire, me quedare contigo-

-Amy…-

-Vamos a pelear juntos…-dijo ella viéndolo fijamente. El chico asintió.

-Lady Amy-dijo Blaze llamando la atención de la chica.

-Blaze…ve con ellos…estaremos bien-dijo Amelia

-Manténgase fuerte alteza-

-Y tu mantén tu promesa…Blaze-dijo la chica con una sonrisa débil.

Blaze asintió y se retiró con Shadow y Silver hacia el otro lado del salón del trono, para dirigirse al pasillo.

-Me honran con su presencia-dijo Mephiles a metros de distancia de ellos. –La heredera de Everlite…y su caballero…-dijo mientras reía.

-Tu oscuridad se desvanecerá hoy…Mephiles-dijo Amelia decidida

-Al parecer…su lazo se ha vuelto fuerte…oh y yo tanto que ansiaba que este torpe erizo te arrebatase la vida en los bosques-

-Bueno, al menos sé que podre clavar mi espada y disfrutarlo-dijo Sonic apuntándole con mi espada.

Mephiles rio de manera oscura. –Bien…será mejor que iniciemos…-dijo mientras elevaba sus manos y unas sombras se formaron en ellas.

Amy desenvaino su espada.

-¿Lista para bailar?-dijo Sonic

-Tú diriges-dijo ella

Ambos se dieron la espada el uno al otro. Las sombras de Mephiles se trasformaron en una especie de lanzas y flechas oscuras. Ambos erizos blandían sus espadas, evitando estas al máximo. Corte, vuelta, esquivo, corte. Era un ciclo que repetían contra este ser de Sombras. Columnas de sobras se emergían y de estas salían brazos o espadas tratando de alcanzar a los jóvenes erizos. Ella movía su espada finamente y con gracia. El movía su espada con destreza y determinación. A veces cambiaban de lugares el uno con el otro, atajando, esquivando, vuelta y corte.

-¿Por qué quieres el guardapelo de Ember?-

-Solo así eliminaremos a Mephiles-dijo el mientras seguía combatiendo.

Sombras empezaron a seguirle tratando de evitar que llegara hasta el tirano. El erizo se estaba hartando de ver al maldito hechicero parado a lo lejos sonriente.

-¿Quieres bailar tu sola un momento?-dijo Sonic mientras la tomaba rápidamente de la cintura la halaba hacia él, se dieron la vuelta y elimino con su espada las amenazas sombrías que los acechaban.

-Claro que si-dijo ella mientras la espada que tenía en mano emanaba brillo. Como si creasen un torbellino, ambos movieron sus espadas tenaz y velozmente. Mephiles movió sus manos con decisión.

-Esta sala del trono será la tumba de ambos…ustedes no pueden detenerme-

Una vez que vio que el torbellino de luz y espada termino miro a la princesa sola con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. Mephiles entonces escucho los pasos de un caballero que se dirigía hacia èl. Vio la espada con la que pensaba atacarlo.

-No no lo haras-dijo mientras creaba una espada de sombras y detenia el golpe del chico. Ambos empezaron a chocar espadas.

Amy se dirigió con su espada hacia ellos, directo a asestar un ataque a Mephiles. Sus sombras sin embargo le advirtieron. Eran ellos 2 contra las sombras enteras de Everlite…y su regente.

* * *

-La habitación de mi abuela está aquí. Pero quien sabe si el guardapelo está ahí-dijo Blaze mientras corría guiando a ambos erizos.

-El guardapelo contiene la piedra nigrum…debemos dársela a Sonic para que la destruya-dijo Silver

-Pero la piedra estaba hechizada-dijo Shadow viendo que ya casi llegaban, puesto que Blaze había aminorado su marcha. Miro una puerta abierta y destruida.

-Al parecer él también la estuvo buscando-dijo Blaze mirando fijamente el interior de la habitación. Libros destruidos en el piso. Muebles hechos pedazos. Calderos y recipientes destrozados. Las alfombras de la habitación así como sus cortinas estaban rasgadas.

-Shhh escuchen-dijo Shadow llamando la atención de ambos.

Era una especie de gruñido. En las sombras observaron un sabueso de 4 ojos rojos y cola larga, con colmillos prominentes. Justo cuando estaba a punto de saltarles vieron como una especie de sartén dejo inconsciente a la bestia.

Los 3 quedaron desconcertados ante tal evento.

-Pf, perro malo-dijo una voz chillona en el interior de la habitación

-¿Sticks?-dijo Blaze asomándose

Ahí estaba una tejón desaliñada como si hubiese tenido una riña muy mala y al parecer la tuvo con la bestia que se encontraba inconsciente.

-¿Eres tú?-dijo Blaze casi incrédula

-Claro que soy yo…la pregunta es….¿Tu eres tú?-dijo la tejón entrecerrando los ojos

-Claro que yo soy yo-dijo Blaze molesta

-Pruébalo- dijo Sticks desconfiando

Blaze suspiro desesperada –Sticks no hay tiempo para esto Lady Amelia está peleando contra Mephiles y necesitamos encontrar el guardapelo de mi abuela- dijo rápidamente Blaze

-Hmmm-dijo Sticks sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Luego la abrazo. –Oh Blaze me alegro que en realidad seas tú, después de todo eres la única que se exaspera asì de fácil- dijo Sticks mientras se separaba.

-¿Qué dijiste?-dijo Blaze molesta

-Si buscan el guardapelo sé dónde lo escondió Ember después de hechizarlo- dijo la tejón tranquilamente

-Llévanos hasta él- insistió Silver

-Bien. Pero les advierto…Ember lo oculto en la catacumbas profundas del castillo de Everlite…un lugar invadido por la oscuridad y el olvido…además de ratas de alcantarillas ahora que lo recuerdo…una de ellas me debe dinero…-

-¡Sticks!-Regaño Blaze a la tejen

-Ah sí claro claro, síganme- dijo la tejón

* * *

Sonic estocaba, Amy defendía. Amy atacaba y Sonic distraía. Ambos se encontraba chocando espadas con el hechicero maldito. Mephiles noto que el ataque de los erizos eran rápidos y certeros. Estocaron su espada una y otra vez en el cuerpo del maldito. Cortaban sus brazos, orejas, piernas, cabeza pero las sombras les hacían surgir nuevamente.

-Suficiente-grito el hechicero

Las sombras le envolvieron para empujar brutalmente a Sonic y Amy. Sonic se reincorporo rápidamente después de haber chocado con una columna y corrió hacia Amy. La joven chica se reincorporo más lentamente. Su espada estaba rota.

-Muere Maldita- grito Mephiles

Miles de dagas oscuras volaron hacia la chica. Sonic la tomo y rodo con ella por el salón.

-Atenta-llamo el chico.

Si bien ella escuchaba los latidos de él, los latidos de ella eran débiles. Sonic se levantó. No tenía la espada en mano, la había perdido cuando Mephiles los empujo. Una sombra terrible apareció para darles un ataque de frente. Sonic grito con ira. La espada apareció en su mano, obedeciendo al caballero que pelearía por su dama. Amy vio esto y con sus fuerzas alzo las manos para crear un escudo.

-Tú te crees la princesa de estas tierras…y este chico se cree un caballero…lo cierto es que ninguno de los 2 son lo que dicen ser-

-El juramento…-dijo Amy en voz baja

El escudo se desvaneció. Sonic cortó a las sombras con decisión.

-Sonic-llamo la atención la chica –Hay que ir al templo del palacio-

Sonic escucho los latidos de la chica lentos y casi sin fuerzas.

-¿Amy?-

Mephiles se envolvió con sus propias tinieblas creando copias de él. En un minuto había miles de réplica en el salón.

-Morin maleïts fills de la llum-grito Mephiles para que sus sombras se dirigieran hacia ellos.

Amy se levantó. –Debemos ir al templo-

Sonic escucho los latidos de la chica. Fue sonido suficiente para llenarse de determinación.

Ella ilumino sus manos, lista para la batalla.

-¿Bailas La danza de la muerte?-pregunto Sonic con una sonrisa

-Creí que nunca me lo pedirías-dijo ella cerrando sus ojos.

Sonic empezó a cortar, esquivar y asestar golpes. Ella genero una especie de vara de luz larga, con la cual atacaba, golpeaba y desaparecía las sombras que les atacaban. Sus latidos eran uno solo. Ignoraban el ruido, ignoraban los quejidos, los gritos de guerra…esta era su danza. De vez en cuando se tomaban las manos para halarse el uno al otro y cambiar de posición. Las sombras no dejaban de venir. El peleaba con fiereza. Ella peleaba…con su corazón.

-Cúbreme-grito ella

El la tomo de la cintura rápidamente acercándola a él. Ella rápidamente invoco su arco y apunto 10 flechas justo arriba de ellos. Las flechas al tomar altura estallaron en miles de dagas de luz que eliminaron la mayoría de sombras. El Mephiles original estaba del otro lado de la habitación. Sonic se separó de Amy para correr hacia él. Sombras trataban de evitar que llegase hacia el oscuro. El las eliminaba con el sable real de Everlite. Como el mismo viento, Sonic corrió y corto una, y otra y otra vez el cuerpo de Mephiles rápidamente. Cuando Mephiles al fin le había pillado preparo un ataque pero vio una sombra que no era de las suyas. Volteo rápidamente hacia atrás y miro un mazo de luz gigante el cual impacto violentamente contra él, rompiendo 3 columnas del salón real y estrellándolo inconsciente en la pared.

-Recuérdame no hacerte enojar-dijo Sonic al ver los escombros

Amy cayó con una rodilla en el piso con su cansancio.

-Amy-dijo el chico acercándose

-Llévame…al templo…-dijo cansada

Sonic la tomo en brazos y empezó a correr con las direcciones que ella le indicaba.

* * *

-Estas son las catacumbas-dijo Sticks llevándoles por medio de una escalera oscura hasta llegar a una puerta gigante, apenas iluminados por las llamas de Blaze.

Sticks abrió las puertas lentamente. Encontraron unas extensas mazmorras y un rio oscuro subterráneo. En el centro había una torre con pequeñas puertas cerradas.

-Ahora…escuchen…el guardapelo está encerrado en la torre subterránea…solo la puede abrir una maga de fuego…pero debemos de-

-Hay que ir por ese guardapelos-dijo Silver mientras salio corriendo, seguido por Blaze y Shadow

-NOOOO-grito Sticks

-Ignoren a Sticks, es muy supersticiosa-dijo Blaze mientras seguían corriendo. Sin embargo a medio camino se detuvieron. Un temblor y rugido detuvo la marcha hacia el guardapelo.

Vieron la cabeza de una criatura escamada con cuernos viéndolos fijamente.

-Un…dra…dragon…-dijo Silver algo nervioso

-No…-dijo Shadow contemplando la bestia

En la sombras otras cabezas empezaron a moverse. 8 Cabezas escamosas aparecieron.

-Es una…-alcanzo a decir Silver algo nervioso

-Hydra-dijo Blaze

La bestia rugió y se abalanzo contra ellos.

-Hechicera, ve por el guardapelo, Silver y yo nos encargaremos de la bestia-

Blaze asintió y corrió hacia la torre.

Silver apareció un brillo cerúleo en sus manos.

Shadow desenvaino su espada y la cubrió con un resplandor rojo.

-Lánzame-dijo Shadow sin dejar de ver a la bestia.

Silver lo envolvió con su aura cerúlea y lo lanzo hacia la bestia.

Shadow se deslizaba entre los cuellos de la criatura para distraerla. Silver levanto algunas rocas de gran tamaño y las lanzaba repetidamente hacia las cabezas. Blaze llego hasta la torre e intento abrirla. Coloco sus manos y estas respondieron tal y como lo había dicho Sticks. Blaze tomo el guardapelo.

-¡Lo tengo!-anuncio la gata para guardar el objeto y unirse a la batalla de la hydra.

-Shadow no cortes sus cabezas o crecerán de nuevo-

-¿y Que tal su hocico?-dijo Shadow mientras cortaba el hocico a un par de cabezas de las hydras, las cuales se retorcieron de dolor.

Blaze llego con Silver. -¿Cómo nos desharemos de ella?-

Vieron como raíces feroces y de gran tamaño aparecieron envolviendo la Hydra. Shadow miro las raíces furiosas y decidió apartarse, cayendo en el piso. Después de unos minutos la hydra quedo inmovilizada. Shadow se acercó y miro algunas hojas de cerca.

-Areliz…-dijo Shadow reconociendo las hojas.

-Shadow-grito Silver mientras llegaba con Blaze a la par de su hermano.

-Es areliz…una hoja toxica que puede matar a las más grandes bestias-

-Pero…¿Cómo?-dijo Blaze

-Hey, oigan-

Los 3 voltearon para ver a Sticks parada viéndolos algo fastidiada.

-Siempre les gusta hacer las cosas difícil eh? Vamos no pierdan el tiempo, vamos con Lady Amy-

-Sticks…-dijo Blaze sorprendida -¿Fuiste tú?-

-Les dije que tenían que escucharme pero nooo, nadie escucha a la tejón-dijo ella dándose la vuelta molesta

Los 2 erizos y la gata se quedaron viendo entre sí. Los 3 alcanzaron a la tejón para salir y encontrarse con la princesa.

* * *

-La última puerta…al final del corredor…-dijo ella lentamente

Sonic apuro la marcha hacia el lugar indicado. De una patada abrió la puerta y miro el interior. El templo de la familia real de Everlite, hecho pedazos con lustre perdido. Sonic camino lentamente hasta llegar al final del templo. Deposito a Amy lentamente en el suelo.

-¿Por qué el templo?-pregunto él.

-El juramento del caballero…-dijo ella

-¿Eh?-

-No has…prestado tu juramento…Mephiles tiene razón…aun no eres un caballero-

-Crei que era el caballero de Everlite…-

-Lo eres…solo que…aún falta tu título-dijo ella poniéndose en pie con dificultad.

-Amy-dijo el chico sosteniéndola

-Sonic-Dijo ella colocando su mano en la mejilla de él. El chico vio esos ojos esmeraldas. Recordó todas esas veces en el bosque que vio esos ojos iluminándose con esperanza. Recordó como él le había dado su verdadero nombre la primera vez. Sintió nuevamente esa presión en su corazón. Se arrodillo lentamente e inclino su cabeza.

-Hazlo deprisa…Mephiles vendrá por ti-

Ella desenvaino la espada de Sonic, la espada que una vez perteneció a ella y ahora la portaba el. La coloco en sus manos y miro al erizo arrodillado.

-Yo Amelia Elizabeth Rose, primera de mi nombre, hija de la luz, heredera de Everlite, usando esta espada y con la luz de testigo tengo el honor de conceder a Maurice Hedgehog el título de caballero de la luz-tomo la espada con su mano derecha –Prometes cuidar al indefenso, no faltar la lealtad a la verdad y la justicia, cuidando la luz que guía al pueblo de Everlite-

-Yo Maurice Hedegehog, prometo cuidar al indefenso, no faltar a la verdad y la justicia, cuidando la luz que guía al pueblo de Everlite-dijo el erizo sin levantar la cabeza

-Entonces yo te nombro, Sir Sonic, caballero de Everlite- dijo mientras pasaba la espada por sus hombros.

Amy termino soltando la espada, dejándola caer en el suelo. Sonic vio como el cuerpo de la chica caia bruscamente al suelo.

-Amy….¡Amy!-dijo el mientras la tomaba en brazos.

-Ahora eres un caballero…-dijo ella débilmente con esos ojos casi vacíos de vida

-No le voy a permitir apartarme de ti…-dijo él.

* * *

Llegaron al salón este. Un salón grande y vacío el cual conectaba con el pasillo para dirigirse al salón principal o al templo.

Todos detuvieron su marcha.

-La piedra nigrum debe de estar en el guardapelo, debemos entregársela a Sonic para que la destruya-dijo Silver seriamente

-Busca la piedra-dijo Shadow

Blaze saco el guardapelo. Lo abrió cuidadosamente.

-Esta…vacío…-dijo Blaze con algo de terror

-¿Qué?-Dijo Silver alarmado

Shadow tomo el guardapelo y observo que estaba vacío.

-Oh vaya…al parecer tuvieron la misma suerte que la mía…-

Se voltearon a ver a Mephiles, quien ahora tenía una apariencia más lúgubre, mostrando sus huesos y una cara destrozada con una sonrisa retorcida. Sus púas abiertas y ojos rojos malditos.

-La maldita hechicera…fue quien escondió la piedra…estuve buscándola por todas partes…incluso torture a la condenada prostituta que oso en esconder la piedra…hasta que no pudo resistir más…-

-A-Abuela-dijo Blaze horrorizada por las palabras de Mephiles

-Me encargare de ustedes escoria traidora…y luego…luego me encargare de arrancarle la cabeza a la princesa y que sea la espada y las manos de su caballero quien lo haga- Mephiles comando sus sombras que los atacasen. Los 4 estaban a punto de recibir el ataque cuando vieron una pantalla luminosa que los escudaba.

-Tu pelea es conmigo…así que date la vuelta…ahora-

Todos vieron que justo atrás de Mephiles se encontraba un caballero de brillante armadura, una capa roja algo rota, con una espada luminosa y una mirada llena de valentía.

-¿Sonic?-dijo Silver sin creerlo

-No… Es el…caballero…-dijo Shadow

* * *

La piedra posee un hechizo. "La gema aparecerá solo cuando su dueño sienta verdadero temor". Un caballero es ordenado.

 **Capítulo 19: Despertar**


	22. Amanecer

**Capítulo 19: Despertar.**

Frente a él se encontraba un erizo de brillante armadura. Con capa rojiza un poco rota. Una espada fulgurosa con filo impecable. Sus ojos decididos se asomaban por el yelmo.

-Te has buscado una armadura…-dijo Mephiles con una media sonrisa

-Odio tener que usarla…pero lo hago por una promesa-dijo Sonic caminando lentamente hacia el –Oh más bien…un juramento-

-¿Y dónde está la princesa? ¿Eh? ¿Héroe?-dijo Mephiles mientras las sombras se reunían lentamente a su alrededor.

-Esperando…a que yo clave mi espada…y tu desaparezcas-

-Bien caballero…muéstrame lo que tienes- dijo Mephiles mientras movía sus manos y las sombras se lanzaron hacia el ataque.

Sonic movió su espada de manera que realizo un corte diagonal, eliminando las sombras fácilmente.

Mephiles miro tal acción y lanzo más y más ataques contra él. El erizo cortaba una y otra vez las lanzas sombrías que enviaba el oscuro. Sonic entonces, como un destello de luz, corrió hasta cortar la cabeza de Mephiles y se separó del cuerpo maldito. La cabeza volvía junto con las sombras, con el rostro desfigurado y molesto del tirano. Mephiles lanzaba pilares de oscuridad contra el chico, pero el filo de su espada era noble y cortaba los gruesos pilotes oscuros como si de ramas se tratasen.

El caballero estaba preparado para un segundo ataque. Mephiles se separó y se colocó en el techo. Estiro sus manos para crear cadenas de sombras que retuviesen al caballero. Creo lanzas oscuras y las apunto hacia el caballero. El caballero hizo relucir su armadura, rompiendo las ataduras de la oscuridad y dando una vuelta entera con su espada elimino los proyectiles oscuros. Mephiles lanzaba bolas de energía oscura contra él. Pero este seguía corriendo hacia él. Mephiles creo llamas oscuras más calientes que los mismísimos fuegos infernales, pero su armadura seguía en pie. Con gran velocidad Sonic hizo un corte diagonal, partiendo el cuerpo de Mephiles en 2. Este desapareció y apareció del otro extremo del pasillo. Mephiles invoco una serpiente de sombras que seguía a Sonic. Este se movía rápidamente y con su espada realizaba cortes a la bestia de sombras. Mephiles corrió hacia él, con una lanza oscura tratando de buscar un flanco débil, pero el erizo azul era rápido, se percató y corto el arma de Mephiles a la mitad. Mephiles lleno de ira creo un rayo oscuro, bien hizo perder el equilibrio al erizo azul. Aumento la potencia de este riendo histéricamente, invoco llamas negras, bocas de dragón, lanzas oscuras.

Ceso su ataque para ver los resultados. Un erizo ileso con mirada llena de osadía listo para dirigirse hacia el con otro ataque frontal, cortando esta vez su cuello y pecho.

-Sin la piedra nigrum…no podrá acabar con Mephiles…-dijo Silver preocupado

-El hechizo de la piedra…-dijo Shadow -¿Cuál era el hechizo que uso Ember?-

-Eh yo yo…no lo sé…Ember jamás me confió eso…-dijo Sticks nerviosa

-Un guijarro me fue entregado…que proviene de la oscuridad…-dijo Blaze en voz baja

-¿Eh?- Dijo Silver confundido

-…el ser de corazón malvado, piensa que triunfara, más si su miedo no ha olvidado, la roca su perdición será-

Mephiles se hartó y soltó un grito de exasperación. Las almas en pena y los muertos cantaron. Todo el reino se envolvió en tinieblas. En su mano apareció una espada en cuyo mango una calavera se posaba.

-Voy a matarte…maldita escoria-dijo Mephiles mientras se abalanzaba hacia el caballero

Sonic sonrió. Movió su espada con su mano derecha y se abalanzo contra él.

Ambos chocaron metal con metal. Cortes, esquivo, corte. Ambos estaban concentrados en eliminar al otro. Mephiles creaba lanzas, flechas, y llamas para que el caballero de luz fuese herido y perdiese la batalla. La luz de su armadura y estelas puras evitaron que las sombras le hiciesen daño.

-¿Cómo es que él puede hacer eso…con la luz?-dijo Silver

-Es el caballero de la luz….-dijo Blaze entendiéndolo todo –este es su destino-

Siguieron enfrentándose. A pesar de sus ataques, tinieblas y una espada con hoja demoniaca, no odia hacer flaquear al chico. Sonic se mantenía firme. Mephiles envolvió el salón de sombras y desapareció en las mismas.

Sonic se detuvo y trato de observar cautelosamente, tratando de saber dónde se encontraba el maldito.

-Debo de admitirlo muchacho…te has vuelto fuerte…-resonó su voz entre las sombras-Ellos…deben de estar muy orgullosos…-

Sonic volteo. Miro a sus padres con semblantes vacíos viéndolo.

-Cuando la anciana te encontró…pensó que ellos estarían felices…que te enviarían al lado de la chica que ahora proteges…te unirías a la guardia real…pero ellos no lo quisieron así-

-Tuvieron miedo…no quisieron que su hijo diera su vida para salvar al reino…no querían perder a su muchacho…y tú con que les pagaste… Huyendo de ellos…detestando todo lo que ellos hacían por ti-

Sonic miro como sus padres cambiaban. Su padre ahora tenía lanzas y espadas atravesadas en su cuerpo. Su madre era un cadáver calcinado.

-Muchos han sufrido el mismo destino-dijo revelando a muchos cadáveres, incluyendo a los padres de Tails entre ellos. –Por tu culpa…sus almas están en las sombras…-

Sonic miro a su alrededor, viendo a los cadáveres con expresiones frías y ojos vacíos viéndolo fijamente.

-Eso no es cierto-dijo Sonic

-¡Eh?-

-Yo seré quien saque esas almas de las sombras-dijo mientras levantaba su espada –Ella fue quien me ayudo a superar el dolor…-dijo el erizo recordando a la joven chica rosa –Tu ya no tienes con que manipularme-

Dijo mientras las imágenes se deterioraban, mostrando nuevamente el pasillo en el que estaban peleando.

Sonic cargo hacia Mephiles, y con gran rapidez ataco al erizo siniestro. Al sombrío le costaba adivinar los ataques. La luz de la armadura y la velocidad de su adversario eran formidables y le estaba dominando en ese momento. Llamo a sus sombras, llamo a sus lanzas y rayos oscuros. El erizo se separó de él y esquivaba con gran velocidad y cortaba con su espada los ataques del maldito.

Mephiles, aun recuperándose de los cortes que había realizado Sonic, grito con exasperación. El cielo se oscureció completamente. Las criaturas oscuras que peleaban en el campo de batalla aullaban con horror. Las sombras envolvieron a Sonic violentamente. Apareció una espada extraña de aura oscura, cuyo mango era de huesos con un esqueleto pulido al final. En la hoja de la espada había unos símbolos extraños. La apariencia de Mephiles había cambiado: Sus púas abiertas y puntiagudas, garras terribles en sus manos y ojos tan rojos como la misma sangre.

-Vivo para dar muerte…esa espada es…-dijo Blaze con horror

-La espada de la muerte-dijo Sticks igual de aterrorizada

-¿Qué con esa espada?-dijo Shadow sin entender

-Una espada que pertenece a la mismísima muerte…una vez que corte a alguien con ella perecerá de inmediato-dijo Blaze -El cielo oscuro hace que se nuble la poca luz que quedaba…lo que significa que Mephiles tiene la ventaja.

Sin embargo observaron que la pantalla de luz aún se mantenía. -¿Por qué no se ha desvanecido?-dijo Blaze sin entender

Las sombras se desvanecían. Miraban que la armadura del caballero de la luz aun relucía. Este movió su espada, retando a Mephiles, listo para continuar su duelo.

-El aun…tiene el poder de la luz-dijo Blaze incrédula

Mephiles vio a su contendiente en pie, sin inmutarse por la oscuridad que había en Everlite o por el arma oscura que había invocado. Lleno de Ira se abalanzo sobre el erizo. Sonic levanto su espada y choco con su adversario, batiéndose a un duelo en el que choque de espadas demostraba lo emparejados que estaban. Mephiles se estaba desesperando con el caballero. Lanzaba miles de ataques, pero todos eran esquivados y contra atacados por el joven erizo azul.

El chico peleaba decisivo, las promesas, las personas que confiaron en él, las que aún confían en el pero sobre todo, la chica que había sido capaz de destruir el corazón de piedra y rescatar al erizo de buen corazón que era el…eso era fuerzas suficientes para que blandiese su espada y se dispusiera a pelear con tal de dar fin a estos tiempos oscuros. Mephiles parecía más monstruo que erizo, las sombras le habían consumido tanto que hicieron que su apariencia fuese atroz.

Gritaba con furia y exasperación blandiendo la espada de la muerte, dispuesto a matar al maldito erizo azul.

El erizo peleaba con decisión y valentía.

Sonic sentía como los ataques de Mephiles se volvían menos constantes y con menos fuerza. El maldito se estaba cansando.

-Miren-grito Sticksa los demás.

Sonic lo empujo bruscamente contra la pared, haciendo que soltase la espada y cortando su mano inmediatamente para que no la pudiese agarrar. Mephiles, ahora de rodillas, se volvió hacia el erizo que estaba listo para hacer un corte en diagonal. En cuanto la espada se movió hacia el Mephiles vio con horror como una pequeña pero familiar piedra negra apareció de la nada, colocándose justo en medio de la espada de luz. Sonic termino el corte y vio como la gema, flotando ahora en dos partes, estaba frente a Mephiles.

-Se acabó-dijo el erizo sonriendo

Mephiles gritó a más no poder, sintiendo como un agujero se formaba en su interior absorbiendo de manera aterradora todas las sombras que invadían el reino. El inframundo cobraba la magia oscura que le había otorgado. Gritos y lamentos se escucharon, pero lo que resonaba por todo el palacio…era el grito desgarrador de Mephiles. Una vez terminado unas flamas oscuras lo envolvieron, quemando lentamente su piel hasta mostrar un esqueleto que se volvía cenizas poco a poco, exterminándolo sin dejar nada de él.

El erizo azul simplemente guardo su espada.

La pantalla de luz que se había formado desapareció. Los 2 erizos, la gata y la tejón miraban al erizo azul, quien simplemente los volvió a ver pero no les presto importancia alguna. Más bien se apuró en subir las escaleras y corrió en dirección al templo. La gata lila recordó que la joven heredera no estuvo en la gran batalla, así que corrió tras él. Los otros tres también le siguieron.

Al llegar Blaze, se detuvo en el marco de la puerta. Los otros la alcanzaron justo a tiempo. Allá en el fondo del templo, justo en el altar. Estaba el caballero tomando en brazos a la joven heredera, la cual aún se miraba débil.

-Lo lograste-dijo la chica con debilidad

-Te dije que podría hacerlo-dijo el chico riendo confiadamente.

-Si-dijo la chica colocando su mano en la mejilla del chico –Lo vi todo- dijo con una media sonrisa

-Es extraño que podías ver todo con mis ojos- dijo el chico viéndola algo incomodo

-Es un viejo truco que mi padre me enseño…-dijo ella

-Entonces…¿Lo viste todo?-

-Si-dijo ella un poco triste –Sonic…lo siento…no supe que él te haría verlos…yo…-

-Tranquila-dijo el calmadamente –Quería hacerme sentir débil…pero no debía de estarlo…debía de ser fuerte…por ellos…y por ti-dijo el erizo lentamente

La chica le sonrió suavemente.

-Supongo que merezco una recompensa por haber eliminado a ese maldito-dijo el erizo con una sonrisa pícara.

Ella rio en voz baja.

Sonic acerco su rostro al de ella lentamente –Voy a reclamar mi recompensa si no te importa- dijo mientras acercaba sus labios.

-Sonic-le interrumpió la chica en voz baja

-¿eh?-

-Tenemos compañía-dijo la chica rosa moviendo los ojos hacia la puerta principal. Sonic vio como allá se encontraban los erizos, la gata y la tejón.

Justo en cuanto Blaze iba a empezar a caminar dentro del templo unas lianas de gran grosor cubrieron toda la puerta.

-Sticks-regaño la gata

-Oye necesitan algo de privacidad- dijo la tejón mientras se dirigía hacia Blaze y la empujaba.

-Sticks ¡Sticks! ¡Basta ya!-decía la gata mientras la tejón seguía empujándola

-Somos libres-dijo Shadow

-¿Eh?-dijo Silver

-Mephiles ya no está….así que ya no estamos atados a el-dijo Shadow colocándole la mano en el hombro

Silver le sonrió a su hermano. –Así parece-

En las afueras del palacio los rebeldes gritaban eufóricamente debido a la victoria. El Sol volvía alumbrar los rincones de un reino que estuvo en la penumbra. Los aldeanos sonreían y se llenan de emoción al ver los rayos del sol iluminar nuevamente sus tierras.

Everlite se levantaba con un nuevo amanecer prometedor. Los rebeldes inmediatamente extendieron la noticia de que la joven heredera al trono y el caballero habían derrotado a la oscuridad. Poco y poco se empezaron a levantar después de estar 5 años en la miseria y la desolación.

Han pasado ya 3 meses desde que la princesa de Everlite tomo el control del reino. Los rebeldes se pusieron en su entera disposición para brindar apoyo a los aldeanos afectados por los 5 años de oscuridad. Aun había bestias y partidarios de Mephiles de los que había que encargarse, así que se desplegaron como la nueva guardia real de Everlite.

-Entonces ¿Te vas?-dijo la joven heredera mientras miraba la ventana el atardecer.

-Creo que es lo mejor-contesto el joven

-Aun así esperaba que escuchases mi oferta…después de todo me has ayudado mucho todo este tiempo-

-¿Una oferta?-

Ella se acercó hacia el – Estos últimos días he estado conformando mi consejo real…sin embargo necesito un general que pueda coordinar a todas mis fuerzas armadas…o al menos las que se están levantando poco a poco ¿Y qué mejor que alguien con experiencia?-

-Me honra con sus palabras majestad…pero no sé si yo seré el adecuado-

-Estas siendo modesto-

-¿En serio desea que este a su servicio?-

-Tu hermano será parte del consejo y me gustaría que tú también fueses parte-dijo ella dándole una sonrisa

-Es un honor-dijo el arrodillándose

-Muchas Gracias…Sir Shadow-dijo ella haciendo una ademan para que el erizo se pusiera de pie.

-Le agradezco a usted majestad, por poner su confianza en mí…-

Ambos se dieron la mano. –Si me disculpa Sir Shadow debo de retirarme, póngase cómodo-dijo ella mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras –Después de todo este será su hogar-

Shadow camino hasta llegar al pasillo principal del palacio en donde detuvo su marcha.

-¿Tú se lo pediste?-

Detrás de una de las columnas del pasillo salió Silver.

-De hecho…yo era el plan b…si tu no aceptabas su oferta se supone que yo debía de convencerte-

-No puedo creer que ella en realidad me quiera confiar tal responsabilidad-

-Yo tampoco…pero es por eso que daré lo mejor para serle lo más útil posible-dijo Silver acercándose a Shadow

-Si…así será-dijo Shadow mientras se acercaba a su hermano y caminaban juntos por el pasillo.

En la habitación de la hechicera real una gata purpura se encontraba un poco atareada arreglando.

-Este lugar está hecho un desastre-dijo mientras suspiraba

-Oh vamos si te la pasas quejando no serás una buena hechicera real- dijo Sticks con muchos frascos en sus manos

-No es que me queje-dijo la gata mientras recogía algunos libros –Han pasado 3 meses y este lugar aún no está en orden-

-Es mejor eso a tener liquisnairls intentando chuparte tus ideas y habilidades de suma de la cabeza…además de tus calcetines…-dijo Sticks mientras colocaba los frascos en una mesa

-¿liqui que?-

-Oh no…al parecer ya empezaron…necesito sabia de nogal, 2 peces y la cola de una marmota-dijo paranoica la Tejón

Blaze solo suspiro. Ahora que sería la hechicera real debía de tener mucha paciencia a su compañera…después de todo sus disparates no eran mentiras de vez en cuando.

Amy había llegado a la puerta de la habitación principal. Entro para dar un par de pasos y ver hacia el balcón Ahí, un erizo azul estaba parado, viendo hacia la puesta de sol.

-Sabía que estarías aquí-dijo ella acercándose

-Quería un respiro…detesto que todos estén preguntando por mí-dijo el chico desinteresado

-El reino parece estar mejorando cada día-dijo ella colocándose a su lado –Sin embargo…me temo que es momento de asumir la corona-

-¿Y para eso necesitas?-

-Matrimonio-

-Ya veo…-dijo el joven erizo aun viendo cómo se ocultaba el sol –Supongo que deberás de casarte con algún noble-

-La ley de Everlite así lo dicta-dijo ella desinteresada

-Entonces…creo que será mejor partir por la mañana-

-Aun no te he dicho con quién me casare-

-¿Debería saberlo?

Ella se acercó a él colocando su mano en la mejilla del chico –Me casaré...con el caballero de Everlite-

El erizo se extrañó –Pero yo no soy un noble…-

-No…pero has recibido la luz de Everlite…y todo aquel que la reciba es porque su destino es cuidar y gobernar estas tierras-

-No soy un rey-

-Tampoco eras un héroe ni un caballero-dijo ella con una sonrisa

El erizo la vio de reojo y sonrió –Touché-

-¿Aun piensas marcharte?-

-Me atrapaste-dijo el chico fingiendo molestia levantando las manos en señal de rendición. La chica rio. El miro las palmas de sus manos tratando de descifrar cierto enigma. –Estos…poderes… ¿Por qué fue que yo los recibí?-

-Porque estabas destinado a tenerlos…solo aquellos dignos pueden tener este poder-

-¿Tu sabias que yo lo tendría?-

-No-

Sonic suspiro –Es todo un dolor de cabeza estar contigo-dijo el chico moviendo su mano entre el cabello de la chica –Así que… ¿Nos casaremos?-

-¿Quieres que me arrodille?-dijo ella de manera traviesa.

El coloco sus manos en la cintura de la chica.

-Por favor…-dijo el acercándola –Trata de conquistarme a como se debe-dijo el erizo con una sonrisa traviesa.

Amy rio ante este comentario. – ¿Te gustaría?-

-Mi Lady…-dijo el colocando su mano en la barbilla de la chica, obligándola a verlo. Ambos guardaron silencio solo cruzando sus miradas. Amy poso su mano en la mejilla del chico acariciándolo suavemente.

-¿Te duele?-dijo ella preguntando por su cicatriz.

-No-

Unos minutos de silencio. Entonces, Sonic recordó algo importante.

-Mephiles cubrió con tinieblas todo Everlite durante la batalla…sin embargo yo aún tenía esa armadura de luz…y tu…estabas viva…creí que con la oscuridad el poder de la luz cesaba-

-Es porque descubrimos una nueva luz-dijo ella suavemente mientras colocaba su mano en el pecho del chico.-La luz de nuestros corazones- dijo ella feliz

-No sé si debería de vomitar por las tonterías que dices o debería de besarte para que ya no hables más-dijo el chico fingiendo fastidio.

-Debo de confesarte algo íntimo-dijo ella apartando la mirada

-¿Eh?-dijo el sin entender.

-Me temo que un vago del bosque me vio en interiores…-dijo ella sonriente

-Oh… ¿Y así quieres casarte conmigo?-dijo el erizo fingiendo molestia.

-Creo que no llame su atención-dijo la chica traviesa

-Te equivocas-dijo él –Debo de admitirlo…no pude quitarte los ojos de encima esa noche-dijo el sonrojándose

Ambos rieron.

-¿Te quedaras?- dijo ella inocentemente, viéndolo llena de dulzura y paz.

El chico la vio. Recordó hace muchas lunas atrás como esos ojos estaban asustados y llenos de esperanzas.

 _–Mi nombre es Amelia Elizabeth Rose…yo soy la heredera de Everlite y te he estado buscando a ti Rayo Rojo…quiero que tu…te conviertas en el caballero que librara a Everlite de las sombras-_

 _Desde que la escucho decir esas palabras…era como si algo en él le invitase a seguirla escuchando. Sin embargo, también su dolor y soledad le llamaban y decían que debía dejarla a su suerte._

 _-He viajado por todas estas tierras una y otra vez…pero sin duda…este es el disparate más estúpido que haya escuchado-dijo el chico sin emoción alguna –Estas completamente loca así que lárgate de aquí porque no me molestare en ayudarte otra vez…ahora estarás a tu suerte…su majestad-hizo una reverencia burlesca y se dio media vuelta. No pensaba quedarse ahí para escuchar más disparates de una chica idiota. Empezó a caminar y al haber dado su décimo paso escucho un ruido. Giro la cabeza para ver de qué se trataba y era la misma eriza tirada en el piso. No le dio importancia y siguió caminando. Cuando estaba a punto de dejar el claro para introducirse a la densidad de Algawood el erizo miro nuevamente hacia donde se encontraba la eriza teatral. Yacía en el piso aun. Seguramente alguno de los guardias le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza para sacarles absurdas palabras y ahora se encontraba inconsciente._

 _No cuando iba a volver al bosque, fue como si algo le obligaba a regresar. Empezó a caminar hacia ella. Una vez que llego a su lado se agacho para examinarla. Estaba inconsciente. Estaba débil. Miro su rostro. Una cara delicada y fina adormecida quien sabe porque razón. La cargo en sus brazos y la llevo consigo hasta el bosque. No sabía porque lo hacía. Solo sentía… que tenía que hacerlo._

-Everlite aún tiene muchos problemas ahí afuera…-

-Tú y yo podremos con ellos-dijo ella suavemente.

-Rose…-dijo el acercándose a ella y besándola suavemente. –Te convertiré en una reina…si eso es lo que deseas-dijo el jugando con las púas de la chica.

-Lo que deseo es que estés conmigo-dijo ella tomando su mano

-Te ayudare a reconstruir este reino…-

Ella estaba a punto de hablar, sin embargo el toque de la puerta llamo la atención de ambos.

-Lady Amy…el gran consejo la espera abajo-dijo Blaze desde afuera

Amy suspiro. Trato de reincorporar sus palabras, pero los labios de Sonic la interrumpieron.

-Será mejor que vaya…mi Lady-dijo el sonriéndole.

Años de oscuridad y desesperación invadieron a estas tierras. El temor de ambos fue olvidado para lograr la victoria. Everlite vio la luz nuevamente…y con ella un nuevo amanecer. La joven heredera asumió el trono, al lado del caballero que expulso las tinieblas de estas tierras.

Everlite prospero conforme los días avanzaban y el alivio de sus habitantes poco a poco se expandían, confiando en que la corona traería completamente la paz a las tierras. La reina. La señora de luz. El Rey. El caballero de luz.


End file.
